


Danganronpa - Lemon Oneshots

by Maxille



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Other Stuff I was too Lazy to Add, Sleepover Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, porno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxille/pseuds/Maxille
Summary: A collection of smuts from Danganronpa. I take requests from all the games, except UDG.Include these in your request:Character x Character (or more) (Can be from any game except Despair Girls.)Lemon or Not?Scenario (What happens? What are the characters doing when they are with each other, etc.)Any other information you want me to know.I will do x Readers, include any details about said reader INCLUDING THEIR GENDER.All of these are lemons, so read with caution.





	1. Anxious - Shuichi x Rantaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi moves into his new collage dorm. He meets his two roommates, the crazy psychopath and the cool, calm and attractive Rantaro.

**_ Shuichi's POV _ **

I walk down the hall to my dorm. It was the first day of collage, and I was sharing my dorm with two other boys. I hadn't met them yet. Hopefully they were... normal. I hope I wasn't stuck with someone like Korekiyo. He really creeped me out. As I step into the room, I see one boy in there, looking at himself in the mirror. He had green hair and wore a black and blue top with brown jeans. He glanced over at me, before walking over. "Hi! You must be Saihara-san. I'm Rantaro Amami." he said. He held his hand out for me to shake it. I did, but quickly let go. I wasn't the most social person. I had really bad anxiety, had constant panic attacks and really cared about what people thought of me. "I'm Shuichi Saihara." I say, before walking over to the double bunk bed (I mean like a bunk bed but it's a double bed if those are things). "Just pick whatever you want, but two of us are gonna have to sleep together." he said. I nodded, and put my stuff under the bed. "Can I go bottom?" I asked. He nodded, before ruffing his hair, still looking at himself. "Have you met the other guy yet?" he asked me. "No."

"He's a real nutjob. He's kinda insane, to be honest. Says he is the leader of some cult or something." he told me. I nodded, confused. I sat down in the bed. "Is there anything to do around here?" I ask, kind of bored. "I was gonna head out to the cafeteria, wanna join me?" he asked. It would be a good way to get to know the guy, so I agreed.

We headed out to the cafeteria, locking the door behind us. When we got there, a couple of groups were sitting down, eating and talking. It wasn't very busy, so we grabbed some food and sat down. We spoke for a while, explained our past lives, and some other stuff. "Hey, Saihara-san, why do you wear that hat?" he asked me, pointing at the hat I wore on my head. "Oh, it was a gift from my mom before I left. She wanted me to always wear it to 'have something to remind me of her,' or something like that." I explain. "You should take it off, your hair looks nice." he says, smiling. A weird compliment, but ok. I did as he said, taking my hat off and putting it on my lap. We continued to talk, but eventually we left, heading back to the dorm.  
When we got back, the door was slightly opened. We stopped and looked at each other. I remember Amami-san locked it. Did somebody break in? I stepped closer, Amami got into some sort of fighting stance. I peeked through the slightly open door to see a boy with purple hair, a black and white neckerchief and a white button up shirts, with white pants to match. He was chugging a bottle of panta. "Oh, Ouma-san. It's you." Amami pouted, crossing his arms. "Hello to you too." the boy snickered. "Oh, you must be Saihara-san. Tell you what, you look a lot more attractive in person." he said. I stepped back a bit, not expecting such a comment. "What? Where have you seen me before?" I ask, panicking.  
"Nishishi~ A lie." he says. I let out a sigh of relief. He better not keep that up. "Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader, Founder of the most dangerous cult ever to set foot on the earth, and panta lover, at your service." he says. He put his hand out, but when I when to shake it, he redacted it. "Don't be phased by him, Saihara-san. Ouma's a whacko." Amami spoke. Ouma rolled his eyes, before continuing to drink his panta. Well, at least one of my roommates wasn't insane.

After a while, we decided to call it a night. Classes began the next day, and I wanted to get up early. "Dibs the top bunk! You and Saihara-san are sleeping on the bottom!" Ouma demanded, basically leaping onto the top. I rolled my eyes at the ignorance, before glancing over at Amami, who was looking at me. "Hope you don't mind sleeping with me. I can guarantee, I don't snore or hog the sheets." he told me. I nodded, before going into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth before hopping into the double bed, next to Amami. Ouma started talking for about 15 minutes, but eventually we were all asleep. 

The next day, I woke up to loud snoring, coming from above me. Ouma was snoring incredibly loudly. I'm surprised Amami hasn't woken up. I look over at Amami whose... arms were around me. I shifted back, not wanting to wake him up, but wanting to escape his grasp as well. "Saihara-san... not yet..." he mumbled, still asleep. He tightened his grip around me, and I gave in. There was no escaping his arms. I would just wait until he woke up.

About 15 minutes rolled past, and Ouma-san had woken up. He jumped over the bed, making it rock. He looked over at Amami and me, and his mouth widened. "Nishishi~ Saihara and Amami-san are already in love! How cute! I can third wheel on everyone!" Ouma laughs, dancing around. I start shaking my hands frantically, trying to tell him that this was not the case. This woke Amami up. After realizing the position of his arms, he immediately retracted them. "Oh my god, Saihara-san! I'm so sorry..." he said, quickly getting out of the beds. "It's alright, just tell Ouma-san to stop teasing me." I say, crossing my arms. Amami punches Ouma in the arm, lightly but hard at the same time. Ouma pretends to be in pain. "Owww! Saihara-san! Tell your boyfriend to stop bullying me!" he snickered, looking into his hands, fake crying. "Boyfriend? Oh, I'll give it to you!" Amami yelled, before chasing after Ouma, who ran around the room.

After they'd calmed down, I headed out to the cafeteria, followed by Amami. We asked if Ouma wanted to come, but he said, "All I need is Panta." and started chugging another bottle. Despite how unhealthy that is, we didn't stop him. After eating, me and Amami went our separate ways, going to our classes. 

As the evening approached, I met up with Amami and Ouma. We all agreed to go eat together, (Ouma, more reluctantly). When we got there, we just talked about our classes, and our passions. "I've always been into teaching, I tutored my little brother before I left for collage, I'd love to be a teacher." explained Amami. "One day, I want my cult to be even bigger! Training them to kill everyone!" Ouma yells. I look at Amami, who looks at me. "Nishishi, don't worry, I'll kill you guys last. What about you, Saihara-san?"  
"I've always wanted to be a detective... or something in the force." I explain. Ouma frowns at this. "You might arrest me for murder! Maybe I won't kill you last!" jokes Ouma. Well, I hope he was joking. "That's pretty cool, Saihara-san. Listen, I gotta go out tonight, mom says my little bro has been crying about not seeing me. She wants me to see him one last time, so I'll be gone for the night." he explains. I nod, and me and Ouma head back to the dorm. "I've got an early morning tomorrow, I might get to sleep as soon as we get back." I explain. "Suit yourself, I've got panta waiting for me!" says Ouma, unlocking our room. I roll my eyes at him. I get into the double bed, quickly falling asleep, despite the sounds of Ouma drinking panta and watching loud television. 

**_ Midnight _ **

"Psst, Saihara-san! You awake?" Ouma whispers loudly, while shaking me. "I am now..." I groan. "What do you want?" I roll over and notice him under the covers in my bed. "I had a bad dream, so I'm sleeping with you, ok?" he says. "Whatever, just don't wake me up again." I say, before heading back to sleep.

* * *

 

As I wake up, Ouma is still next to me. Surprisingly, I still had blanket over me, and Ouma was snoring a lot less loudly than last night. He didn't have his arms around me, either. I got up, and Amami was sleeping on the top bunk. I get dressed, thinking they were both asleep. This was a foolish mistake, as Amami woke up just as I took my shirt off. "Saihara-san?" he questioned. Foolishly, I turned around, forgetting I was shirtless. "Oh! Amami-san! I didn't realise you were awake..." I say, embarrassed. We just stare at each other, until I realise I'm still showing my bare chest, quickly pulling my shirt back down. I grab my clothes and run into the bathroom. My anxiety and my nervousness kicked in, and I started having a panic attack. "You stupid idiot, you stupid idiot, why are you so stupid, Shuichi?" I ask myself, banging my head on the shower door. "They're gonna think you're a slut... they're gonna think you wanted them to see... they're gonna hate you for trying to impress them, which would have failed anyway because you're so pale if the sun exploded you would provide light to the entire world!" I shout as quietly as I can, trying to not get the attention of Amami. "Is he alright?" I hear Ouma ask. "He's fine..." Amami responded. I get dressed and hesitantly step out of the bathroom. I grab my hat and leave the room before Amami and Ouma can say anything to me.

I grab something from the cafeteria and rush to class. Of course, Amami has come to find me. Why...

"Saihara-san, are you alright?" he asks. "Hey... I'm sorry... I thought you were asleep. It was dumb of me to take my shirt of in the middle of the room like that." I apologise, hoping he would forgive me. "Hey, Saihara-san... don't sweat it. It's ok. And besides..."

"...you look pretty nice without a shirt on." he says. I flatten myself against the wall I was leaning on, surprised by the sudden comment. Me, being to flustered to respond, just stood there in silence looking like I had just seen a ghost. Amami winked at me before walking off. 

After the days classes were over, I headed back to the dorm. Amami's words at stuck in my head all day. "You look pretty nice without a shirt on." Was he just trying to make me feel better? Or was he being serious.

It made me think about before I left.

_A couple of years ago, I came out, saying I was bi. Mom accepted this, dad, however, did not. He moved out, only wanting to see mom if I wasn't around. He was the biggest homophobe. I didn't care. I didn't like him anyway. He was never like the other kids dads. Cool. Funny. Exciting. He was none of those things. All I can use to describe him is shithead. He treated me like I was nothing. Because I liked both genders. For all he knew I could've liked a girl at the time. It didn't affect me much, but deep down, I was hurt. Not because of dad leaving, but because someone didn't accept me for who I was._

I snap out of that memory. I didn't need my dad. I didn't need to think about such a rude person. I wanted to confront Amami, but didn't know how. I unlocked the dorm, and Amami, on his phone, was lying on the bed. He looked up at me, before putting his phone down. He smirked, before walking over to me. "Hey, Shuichi." he said. "H-huh? S-Shuichi?" I ask, confused. I want to leave, but at the same time, I wanted to stay. I wanted to know what Amami had planned for me. "Yeah, that's you." he said, smiling. He was now standing in front of me, looking into my eyes. I towered above him, his head only being up to around my chin. My face heated up at the near contact. "What was it that I said again?" he asked, grinning evilly. "Oh, you look nice without a shirt. That's right." he said. Where was this coming from, and where was it going to?  
Suddenly, he shoved his hand up my shirt, moving it around my chest. This caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that from him. "Amami..." I mumbled. "Rantaro." he said, smiling. I nodded. "Uh, Rantaro, what are you doing?" I ask. "What you did before... I loved it. I got a great view of the one I love." he said. One I love? What? "Rantaro, how long-"

"Since I first saw you walk into the room, Shuichi. Everything about you was beautiful. Your hair... your eyes... your-"

"Hey guys! Could ya pass me a bottle of-"

Ouma suddenly walked in on me and Rantaro, him immediately retracting his arm. "Did I walk in on something?" he asked. "No, I was just talking to Rantaro." I say, opening Ouma's portable fridge and grabbing out some panta. "Oh. Right. Thanks, Saihara-san~" he sang, before grabbing the bottle and leaving. I walk back over to Rantaro. "What were you saying?" I asked, now into what he had to say. "I was talking about how beautiful you are. That's why I wanted to get to know you better, so I knew who I was... let's say... swooning." he said, putting his hand back into my shirt. "Good thing I woke up when I did." he laughs, his hand tracing around my stomach. I wasn't 'ripped,' as some would say, but I was pretty slim, with not much body fat. Which was weird, seeing how little I go outside. "Y'know, Shuichi, we don't have to stop at this..." Rantaro said, smiling. "W-what do you m-mean?" I stutter, knowing exactly what he meant. I wasn't sure about this. What if he was unsatisfied with my ability and decided he didn't want this...

"Shuichi, I know your anxiety is bad. But don't think that I'll love you any less if you can't kiss me well. You're still beautiful to me, no matter what." he tells me. I put my arms around him, hugging him. He returns it.

After I get off him, I go to lie down on the bed. Rantaro frowns at me, disappointed. "Rantaro, the point was to come lie down with me..." I tell him. He realizes, and comes to sit next to me. He rests his head on my chest, and I ruffle his hair. "Rantaro.. I love you." I say, looking down at him. Asleep. He's so cute. Wow. Falling in love with a guy I just met. It feels right. I kiss him on the hair, before also falling asleep, my arm around him. 

**_ Kokichi's POV _ **

After that killer party, I walk back into the dorm. As I take the last of the panta in the bottle into my mouth, I open the door. I spit it right back out onto the floor. Rantaro and Shuichi, asleep. On top of each other. Rantaro's head is right above Shuichi's upper chest... area, with his mouth wide open. "Psh. Love." I snicker, before switching off the light and getting into my bed.

**_ Shuichi's POV _ **

I wake up to Rantaro almost drooling on my shirt. He was so cute. I pulled him in closer, waiting for him to wake up. When he finally does, he tightens his grip on me. "Ah! Rantaro..." I say, after his arms squeeze around me, almost suffocating me. He giggles a bit, before sitting up to face me. "Yes, Shuichi?" he asks, playfully. His lips go up to mine with a kiss. Somehow, even though we confessed our feelings the day before, this was the first time we kissed each other like this. I guess it wasn't those cliché 'Say you love each other than kiss once, before letting go, smiling, and kissing again for longer.' moments. We were doing that now, minus the first three steps. Rantaro passionately kissed me, occasionally biting at my lip, making me yelp. His tongue poked my mouth, but I shook my head, not sure if I could do that. But he wasn't going to give up. His hands found their way to my butt and squeezed it. This shocked me, causing my mouth to open, which is what Rantaro wanted. He smiled about his success through the seemingly never-ending embrace, which made me happy, too. His tongue slithered around my mouth. It was thin, cold, and it tickled like hell. I was letting out occasionally attempts to laugh, which turned more into a breath through the kiss. Not really knowing what to do, I started sucking on his tongue. Rantaro liked this, as he halted his tongue movements completely, focusing on just my mouth's grip around his tongue. We continued to make out for what seemed like hours, but eventually, lack of oxygen got the best of me, and I had to part ways. A string of saliva connected us as we stopped, which Rantaro wiped off with his sleeve. "See, Shuichi, you have nothing to worry about, you know how to kiss." Rantaro told me with a laugh. I smiled before placing my arm around his shoulders.

"That was tooooo cute~" a voice from above us sang. Shit. Ouma. Forgot about him. "O-Ouma-san? How long have you been listening for?" Rantaro asks. "I heard the whole thing! All of it!" he says, laughing. I start to blush heavily. "Oh, want more wank material, do you, Ouma? Come on, Shuichi, let's go again!" Rantaro exclaims, looking at me. "N-no! It was cute but it was too... sloppy! Eeeew, don't do it again!" Ouma yells, leaping off the bed and leaving the dorm, a bottle of panta in hand. Rantaro snickered. "Idiot." I got out of the bed, and Rantaro followed. "We should head to the cafeteria." I suggest. "You're right. Class is soon." Rantaro says. "Y'know, this is gonna be my favourite part of the day." says Rantaro, looking at me, sitting on the bed. "What d-do you m-mean?" I stutter, having a pretty good feeling as to what he's going to say. "The part where you change clothes in front of me, and when I change mine for you." he explains, smiling. Knew it. I just snickered before taking my shirt off. I hesitated for a bit. "Shuichi, I'm not gonna say anything. I love you, remember?" he says. I smiled and nodded, before proceeding. I grabbed my other shirt, slow enough for him to look at me, but fast enough so I didn't look desperate. When I put my other shirt on, I brought my hands to the brim of my pants, before looking at Rantaro. "Close your eyes." I tell him. He complies, shutting his eyes and covering them with his hands. I change into my normal pants. "Ok, I'm ready." I say. He opens his eyes to see me fully dressed. He looked upset. "Alright, my turn!" he said, before getting up. He ushered me to sit where he was sitting, and swiftly started taking his shirt off. He did it with speed, obviously not facing the anxiety problems I do. I'm expecting him to put a shirt on, but he starts pulling down his pants. "Rantaro, what are you doing?" I ask, confused. "Is this not how people get changed? You take everything off then you put the new stuff on. Duh." he explained. I shut my eyes as he did for me. "Y'know, Shuichi, I don't mind if you see me." he says. "It's rude, though, I don't wanna invade your privacy." I respond. "Ok, suit yourself. It's now my goal to build up your courage so you can look at me with barely anything on." Rantaro teased, making me blush. Of course, he couldn't see because my hands were over my face. "Alright, I'm done." he says. I cautiously removed my hands from my eyes, not entirely convinced he wasn't lying. He wasn't, thankfully, as he was wearing his baggy black and blue shirt. "C'mon, let's go." he says, grabbing my hand. We head off to the cafeteria, get breakfast, and he kisses me goodbye.

Me and Rantaro continued to love each other for the next semester. At one point, we called ourselves 'official,' and started dating. We would constantly go out on dates, and he would always embarrass me out in public. It was annoying, but it was cute at the same time. I loved Rantaro. Ouma wasn't as annoying as we thought he'd be, but whenever we went out somewhere fun together, like the amusement park, he'd always third wheel and try separate us from doing anything 'lovey dovey,' as he put it. Rantaro would constantly try to open my eyes to see him exposed, but I never listened. Because I knew what would follow after that. It's not that I didn't want that to happen, quite the opposite actually. I would love to have Amami... inside me. It's just that... I don't know how. I was too scared I was gonna get bullied if I took sex-ed in high school, because it was a known fact I was bisexual. So, I didn't know how it worked, what to do, or how to start it. I also didn't want to bring it up to him. We had a solid relationship and I wouldn't want it to end over something so dumb. If it was going to happen, it was going to be started by him. 

"Alright, guys. I'm going to a all-night party tonight and I won't be back till about midday tomorrow. Don't get too crazy." Ouma said, before leaving the dorm, a bag full of bottled panta. It was the weekend, which meant we didn't have classes. Rantaro and I were going to go to dinner together, at some restaurant. "Alright, I'm getting changed, Shuichi." said Rantaro, taking off his shirt. I nodded and shut my eyes, and I could hear Rantaro groan. "Alright, I'm done, you can open your eyes now." he said after a while. I opened my eyes and...

Rantaro was standing there, nothing but his boxers. I knew this day would come. The day he pulled this trick on me. He was so cute. They were black with a dark green pattern on it. They covered a small portion of his legs, leaving Rantaro nearly exposed. "Rantaro..." I mumble. He was standing there, smirking. "I figured, Ouma's not here tonight, so why don't we... y'know..." Rantaro said, coming closer towards me. "Rantaro... I d-don't..."

"Come on Shuichi... please?" he begged, sitting on my lap. "I d-don't kn-know-"

"Shuichi... please... we've been dating for ages..." he says, putting his hands together, praying to me. "I don't know how..." I finally say. "Oh, right. That makes sense. I can teach you, if you like..." Rantaro smirked, pinning me down on the bed. I was blushing incredibly hard. "Rantaro..." I groan. "...What first?"

"First, I take off your shirt..." he says. I lift my arms up so he can lift my shirt over my head, and he throws it to the side. "Next, I start to kiss you." he says, before bringing his face down to meet my lips. While in the embrace, I feel him fiddling with my pants, trying to get the zipper undone. He succeeds, revealing my black and white striped boxers. He was lying on top of me, hands dancing on my bare skin. He had stopped the embrace and went up to my ear. "Then, I tease you until you can't contain it anymore..." he whispered. He went down to my neck, sucking, biting. He found my sweet spot, and stayed there. I started moaning at the contact. Rantaro giggled, and kept pulling my skin. I occasionally yelped, but this didn't stop him. "Rantaro... it hurts..." I groan. "It won't soon..." I moans. He puts his thigh over my crotch, as he heads down my body. He snickers at me. "What's that poking my thigh?" he asked with a laugh. "Keep going... what next?" I ask, ignoring his comment. "Next, your hands find their way to my boxers." he says. I'm again blushing madly, as I comply to his wish, I put my hands on his hips, low enough for my fingers to creep in. I slowly pulled them down, kind of nervous. "Don't be nervous, Shuichi. We both know you want this..." Rantaro mumbled. I nodded, and finished pulling down his undergarments. His dick sprung up, surprising me. "See, there you go. Easy." he says, smiling. I just stared at his crotch, not knowing what to do. "Just do what I do." he says, before flipping me to where he once was. It caught be off guard, but I just watched as he loomed over me and took off my boxers as I did to him before. He was forceful, but gentle at the same time. "All you have to do is put your hands around it, like this." he said, putting his hand around my shaft. I winced at the contact, as he proceeded to rub. Faster and faster. "Ran-tAHH-ro..."

I felt a knot in my stomach. I started feeling immense pleasure, screaming, I'm almost sure the people next door knew what we were doing. Suddenly, I felt the knot untie, exploding onto Rantaro's hand. "Oh my god... I'm sorry..." I say, panicking. I knew about this part. "Ok, I think I know what to do now." I say, crawling up to him. I did what he did to me, rubbing his member, increasing speed as I went along. The boy was being quieter than me before, trying to muffle his moans into his hand. At one point, he couldn't. He removed his hands, screaming my name. "Shuichi! Haaaa..." he mumbled, releasing onto my hand. "See, you're a natural." he says, smirking. "Yeah, well you're a great teacher." I say, looking at his crotch. "May... I?" I ask, opening my mouth. I think I knew what to do here. I wasn't scared anymore. Rantaro loved me for who I was, and nothing would change that. He nodded gleefully, proudness in his eyes. I leant over, my mouth enveloping his tip. I slowly traced my tongue around it. He let out small moans as I held my head with his right hand. "Shuichi, go further." he says, slowly pushing my head. I do as he says, taking in his entire length. I can feel it poke the back of my throat. He's so big. His hand grips my hair. "Shuichi, your mouth is so warm." he says. I blush and go faster. When his tip touches the back of my throat, he releases his seed down my throat. I quickly get off him, coughing. "Are you alright, Shuichi?" he asks. I nod, smirking. "That was fun, but I want to go further with you. You are the only person I feel brave around. Especially at a time like this." I say, earning a smile from him. "Good, I've made you feel brave. That's what I wanted!" he says, smiling. "But, I'm still the dominant one, so you're gonna have to deal with it." he says, grinning evilly. "Perfect, you make me feel good." I say. He wasn't expecting that response, and he started blushing. He made me get on top of him, which I immediately did. He lined himself up. "Are you sure you want this, Shuichi?" he asked, concerned. "I'm a bit scared... I know it will hurt... but I know you'll make me have a good time." I say. he nods, before slowly inserting himself inside of me. I start breathing heavily. His hands were on my hips, supporting both of us as he thrusted inside of me. He started placing butterfly kisses up my back, making me moan more than I already was. "You're AH-mazing at t-this, y'know?" I scream. "Thanks, you're not to b-AH-d y-yourself." he said, increasing his speed a bit. "Rantaro! Rantaro, it's coming! Keep going!" I scream. He listens, going even faster than before. I can't hold it in anymore. I release the white liquid onto my chest, a little dripping onto to Rantaro. I clenched my walls around him, causing him to release inside of me, which made me shiver. The boy finally pulled out of me, and he lies next to me. "Jesus, Shuichi. You're amazing at that. You sure you've never done it before?" he asks, panting. "No, that was my first time. I'm glad it was with you." I say, smiling. "You still wanna do dinner?" he asks, getting up. "No, I'm just gonna go get us something from the cafeteria. I'll be back in 10." I say, kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first oneshot in this book as you can see. My first few are kind of bad in my opinion, but you may enjoy them! I promise I am trying to improve length and quality wise. Trust me, the ones without POV's are much better. Thanks for reading!


	2. Party Time - Kokichi x Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is crushing hard on Kokichi. When they're thrown in the closet together, what will happen?

**_ Shuichi's POV _ **

"Come on, Shuichi. Do I HAVE to invite Ouma? He is SO annoying!" Kaito whined. "Yes, if you're throwing a whole class party, you need to invite the whole class." I say. It was the end of the year, and Kaito decided to throw a huge party for our whole class. He was reluctant on inviting Ouma, as everyone disliked him. But, I told him to. If it's a whole class party, then you should invite the whole class, right? You can't just leave someone out because you don't like them. Well, that wasn't the only reason I wanted Ouma to come. I've had a huge crush on him ever since we started this year. I was going to confess at the party, as we might be separated next year. Kaito and I were best friends, and have been since we were kids. I told him everything. I even told him I was bisexual, and he was super accepting. I have only ever told two people about my sexuality. I had told him everything except the fact I like Ouma. If I was to tell him, he'd probably lecture me and give me 99 reasons I shouldn't love him. "Ok, fine. I'll do it for you. So, my place, tomorrow, 12. I need you to help with setting up, got it?" he asked. I nodded, and I headed off.

I took the elevator up to my flat, which just so happened to be the same as Ouma's. We were good friends, and I constantly invited him over to talk or play video games or something. Not only was he quite intelligent, he was funny. He always jokes about wanting to own an 'evil organization,' of his own. He was crazy, but in a cute way. As I unlocked the door to my room, I get a text. Sure enough, it was Ouma. He asked if I wanted to hang out with him, which was an immediate yes. He said he'd be right over.

"Hey, Saihara-chan!" Ouma said, as I opened the door. He had two bottles of Panta in his hands. He passed me one, and I accepted it. Being friends with the Panta lover meant he brought it every time he came over. "Hey, Ouma-san." I smile, inviting him in. "So, it's been a while, hasn't it. How's my beloved detective going?" he asked. I had told Ouma about my dream to be a detective, and he'd always joke about me catching him with his gang. That's where the tease 'beloved detective' came from. I'd always blush at that phrase, trying to hide it from him. He'd always call me that because I was the only one who actually bothered to get to know him, he considered me his only friend. I honestly felt bad for him, he wasn't that bad of a guy. He did lie a lot though. I guess that left a bad impression on the other students. "Hello, earth to Saihara?" he said. "Oh right. I'm going well, thanks. I've been a bit caught up in work but now that school's over I can finally focus on work. For now, I guess." I say, laughing. "Oh, that's good! Speaking about the end of school, Kaito invited me to his end of year class party thingo." Ouma told me. "Yeah, I kinda told him to. He didn't want to at first, but I told him to do it. It would be mean if he didn't." I laugh. "Oh, I knew something was up. Thanks, I guess. Not that anyone will want me there." he sighs, frowning. "Y'know, there's no point in my going, everyone will just frown upon my presence." he says, looking at his feet. This made me frown. "C'mon. You gotta go!" I say. "No, it's fine. I can just stay at home. I have loads of work to do anyway!" he says, chuckling. "Ouma, you don't have a job. And you don't have any schoolwork either. Come on, maybe you can apologise to everyone, ask what you did wrong. They all don't like you because they don't know how nice you are inside." I tell him. "Wow, that sounded super corny. But you get the point." 

"Aw, does Saihara-chan want me to go?" he asks, in a teasing voice. "Yeah! I do! Don't you think it would be nice to be friends with everyone?" I suggest. He ponders about this for a moment before nodding. "You're right, Saihara-chan. I will go." he says, grinning. Thank god. I smile back. He gets up and gives me a hug. My face heated up fast, but thankfully, he couldn't see. I hugged him back. Ouma was a short boy. His head only went up to the top of my chest. He was so cute, and his hair always smelt like vanilla. A weird smell to some, but not for me. "Is something wrong, Saihara-chan?" he asks. I didn't even realise he had stopped hugging me and was looking at my face, with an expression of deep thought. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I say, snapping out of it. "Come on, Saihara-chan, you know you can tell me anything." he said, looking into my eyes. Ouma was the other person I had come out to. The plan was to see if he would make a move on me, but he didn't. So he was stuck with that knowledge, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten. "No, really, I'm fine. Wanna play some video games?" I ask, changing the subject. Ouma rolls his eyes before nodding. Ouma was the only one I felt I could unwind with, and be myself. Usually, I was quiet and kept to myself. But I opened up to Ouma a lot more the more I talked to him, and he was always there to listen. He never laughed at my problems or looked at me condescendingly, even if you think that's what he'd do. He was genuinely into anything I had to say, which is why I found him trustworthy. That's when I started to develop feelings for the boy. Last year, we were in the same class, and we were again this year as well. During the new year period, me and Ouma would talk almost everyday, and did almost everything together, because we pretty much lived together. So it was nice to be able to smile genuinely every once and a while, which I could around Ouma.

After a while, me and Ouma decided to stop playing video games and just talk. Eventually, he asked a rather personal question. "Saihara-chan, do you ever get any smack talk about being bi?" he asked. I gagged a bit on the question that I was not at all expecting. "You don't have to answer, just curious." he said. "Well, I've only ever told you and Kaito, so nobody 'knows' my sexuality except you guys." I explain. "Why do you emphasise 'knows?'" he asks. "People used to assume I was gay, so they always call me gay. When I was growing up, I got bullied a lot. They all said I was gay, which I wasn't at the time. My only friend at the time was Kaito, who always stood up for me. He often got into fights for me, which would put him in time-out. He didn't care, he just wanted to keep me safe. It was about the end of last year I realized I was bisexual. I had minor feelings for a girl, but I felt those feelings being overpowered by a guy. He's so cute, and I love him with all my heart... but, he'll probably look down on me. That's why it's so hard to be gay. So if I end up confessing to him and he rejects, I always have that girl." I explain. Ouma nods through this conversation. "If you don't mind telling me, who are these crushes?"

Oh god. I start to get nervous. "Well.. you know Kaede?" I ask. He nods and grins from ear to ear. "Wow, I always knew you had something for her. What about the guy?" he asked. "I don't wanna tell anyone about the guy, in fact, I haven't even told Kaito. I don't want anyone to think less of me just because I like him, so I keep to myself. I trust Kaito with everything, but some things aren't down to trust." I explain. "Oh, ok. I understand." Ouma says, smiling. "Anything you think you need to say to me?" I ask, hoping he'd say something about his sexuality. "Hm... nope!" he says. I nod and smile, but that hurt me a bit on the inside.

Me and Ouma talked for hours, eventually going back to video games. It was about 3am when he left, and that's when I decided to go to bed. Ouma was one of my closest friends, but I couldn't even tell him my biggest secret. I wasn't risking our friendship.

The next day rolled around, and I was getting ready to help Kaito with the party preparations. I just threw on a black hoodie over a navy blue top with dark blue pants and headed off. I wasn't about to get crazy dressed for this. I made my way over to Kaito's, which is where the party was taking place. Already there was Kaito, of course, with his girlfriend Maki, and Kirumi. Kirumi was not one to party, she was just there to help out with the drinks and food. "Hey, Shuichi!" Kaito yelled, I came over to him, said hi to Maki and got to work. We put a circular table with 16 seats around it so there was room for everyone. We put chairs and bean-bags in front of the TV, we were all gonna watch a movie later. "Hey, Shuichi, can you put this camera in the closet? Just chuck it on the drawer." he said. "What? Why?" I asked. "You'll see! Just set it up so the lense is facing the white wall." he explained. I did as he said, despite not knowing why. We set up the beds. Kaito had a double bunk bed, so everyone would have to sleep next to someone. Except for one person, as Kirumi wasn't staying over.

Kirumi made us all drinks, which was exciting, because Kirumi was the best at that. Kaito's parents let him have the party, as long as there was no alcohol, as they didn't want to get sued for any stupid behaviour. Kaito was fine with that, nobody was going to complain. As we were finishing up, I went over to Kaito. "Hey, Kaito. So, about Ouma. Can you try to be nice to him please? I spoke to him yesterday, he said he wants to try and be friends with everyone." I explain. "Hmmm. Ok, but only because you said so!" Kaito says, nodding. Maki agrees (somehow), and Kirumi never hated Ouma in the first place.

At 5pm, people started arriving. Tenko, Himiko and Angie had all come at the same time. Gonta and Tsumugi then arrived. Kaede, Rantaro, Kiibo and Miu next, then finally Ryoma and Korekiyo came. Everyone was talking together, sitting at the circular table. I was waiting at the doorway for Ouma, hoping he still wanted to come. "Come on, Shuichi! Come sit with us!" Tsumugi called. "I'm waiting for someone." is all I responded with. "If you're waitin' for that shithead Ouma, I don't know why he'd show up. He's a little scumbag." cursed Miu. "He's not! You all need to give him a chance! What has he done to you? Told a small lie? So what, take a joke. If you took the time to get to know him, you'd learn he's actually a good person!" I snapped. I got multiple looks. "Uh... did I walk in on something?" Ouma asked, standing at the door. Thank god. "Hey, Ouma-san." I say, walking over to him. "Hey... guys! Sorry I'm late... took a while to find a cab." Ouma said, looking at everyone. He got mixed expressions. "Ok... I understand, you're all mad at me for being a little dick, and I understand. I was just trying to express myself... I guess. I really don't mean to be rude... it just happens. Can we... all be friends?" he asks. Definitely not the approach I would've taken. Everyone just sat in silence, looking at Ouma. "Gonta thinks we should all be friend. Give Ouma fresh start." said Gokuhara. Almost everyone agreed, except for Miu, who was still being reluctant. Typical. Everyone took in Ouma with open arms, inviting him to sit down. He sat between me and Kiibo. "Hey, Kiiboy! I mean- Kiibo." He says. He looked over at me, and I gave him a smile. I really was trying. Kiibo and him started talking. "Hey, Saihara-san." I heard a voice say. Kaede. "Hey, Kaede! How are you?" I ask. I did kind of like Kaede, but at this stage, I would much prefer Ouma over anybody. Kaede was the 'backup plan,' of sorts. Me and her start talking until Kaito speaks up.

"Alright, let's start the party!" he yells, standing up in his seat. Everyone cheers, as we start playing games. Darts, Pool, or just talking. After about an hour, Kaito spoke up again, about to start the first game. "Alright, everyone! This one was requested by a certain someone, and that someone was me. We're gonna be playing Truth or Dare - Spin the Bottle version!" he screamed. Some cheered, some whined. "So, whoever the bottle lands on chooses someone to dare, and you can't back out! If you do back out, you will be punished! But! There is rules! The dare must be performed here, no harm must come to anyone, nothing _too_ sexual, and you can't pick the same person for a dare!" Kaito said. Seemed simple enough. Kaito spun the bottle and it landed on...

Miu. Oh lord.

"Hm... Angie! Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Atua tells me to pick truth!" she says. "Alright. Fuck, Marry, Kill!" Miu asked. "Easy! I'd have sexual intercourse with Kiyo, I'd marry Kiyo, and I'd kill you!" she says. Nobody was expecting her to answer with such speed, almost like she was expecting the question. Miu looked offended, someone just said they'd kill her, and Kiyo had a deep blush on his face, only half covered by his mask. Angie just giggled, before Kaito spun the bottle again.

"Alright, Maki. Truth, or dare!" asked Rantaro, looking at her. "...Dare." she mumbled. "I dare you... to give Kaito a hickey for the next three turns!" he finished. "Uhm! I said.. no harm!" Kaito exclaimed. "You also said, no back-outs, or else there's a punishment. And we both don't want that." Maki said, speaking up. She sat on Kaito's lap and did the dare, started nibbling on his neck. "Ok.. I'ma let this one s-slide..." Kaito groaned, shivering. His hand looked for the bottle, but when he couldn't find it, Maki spun it for him. It landed on Ouma. "Shuichi, truth, or dare!" he asks. Shit. "Uh... truth." I said, scared of what he was gonna ask. "I dare you to tell us who your biggest crush is!" he said, winking at me. He emphasised the word biggest, to make sure I knew to say my male crush. "I mean, dare." I stutter. "Hm. Fine. I dare you to kiss your biggest crush!" he said. He doesn't give up. "Kaito, what was that punishment you were speaking of before?" I asked, not caring what it was. I couldn't answer this, especially not in front of everyone. "Oh... eh.. that. It was.. uh... ngh..." he thought, Maki still on his neck. "Um... I will... expose the biggest secret I know about you. Which is a lot, I know a lot about all of you." he said, smiling. What? Why was this all happening now? "So, what's it gonna be, Shuichi? Kissing your crush, or revealing your deepest secret to everyone." asked Ouma. "If only you loved me as much as you loved being a douche..." I mumble under my breath. "What was that, Saihara-chan?" Ouma asks. I shake my head. Biggest crush, biggest crush. No, I have a better idea. I grab my phone out of my pocket. I do my best impression of a ringtone. "Oh, someone's calling me! I should go take this. I'll be back!" I say, running out of the room. I sit down on the deck, leaning on the wall of the house. That was a terrible excuse, and they're gonna realize that I was faking."Saihara-chan!" I heard called out. It was Ouma. He came out, and looked at me. "Hey, I'm sorry, that was wrong... you didn't want to tell me.. I shouldn't have tried to get it out of you." Ouma said, reaching his hand out. "Come on, we'll go back, we can skip your turn." he offered. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Better not have to deal with that shit again. I walk back in, and everyone looks at me. I didn't hear the truth that was just done by Kaede. "Hey, Pooichi! Kaeidiot just said she loves you!" Miu yelled out. Kaede basically tackled her to the ground, making her shut up. "Why does this game revolve so much around people asking each other who they like?" asked Himiko. She raised a good point, that question is bound to come up one time while playing. 

After a bit longer of playing, and by a bit longer, I mean a lot longer, people were left confused, in love or embarrassed. "Ok, one more fun game before we watch a movie! I know people who just kissed or confessed are going to love this one~" Kaito screams. Fuck. More romantic games? This one will be the worst, I assume. "We're gonna be playing... seven minutes in heaven!" he screamed. Part of me wanted to run out of the room, screaming in terror. But, I consider something. By chance, if the bottle lands on Ouma and I... I have to stay now.

"Alright, so I have a camera set up in the wardrobe, connected to the TV. When you go in the closet, you will be watched through the camera. You can do anything you want in the closet, just don't come out for seven minutes! You have to kiss or do something in there, no standing around or the timer will RESET! Don't have sex, because then we'd basically be watching porn." Kaito said. I really wanted to go in with Ouma, but it was just going to come down to pure luck. I will feel bad if a guy has to go in with Tenko or if anyone has to go in with Miu. 

Some weird pairs went in there. Gonta and Tsumugi, Kiibo and Rantaro, Ryoma and Miu. There were some... interesting ones to watch such as Angie and Korekiyo, Kaito and Maki and Tenko and Himiko. "Alright, this will be the last round! So it will be special! It will be.. 27 minutes in heaven!" he announced. 27? Oh lord. Please be me and Ouma. Kaito spun the bottle. It spun past. Maki, Angie, Korekiyo, Tenko, Himiko, Kaede... me. It stopped on me. Step one of two. Kaito spun the bottle for the last time this evening. Me, Ouma, Kiibo, Gonta, Tsumugi, Miu... Kaito. It landed on Kaito. Fuck. "Wha- I can't kiss my best friend! Especially not with my girlfriend watching!" yelled Kaito. "Ok, new rule, those in straight relationships cannot go in with another guy." Kaito said. "You can't just do that!" yelled Kiibo. "I just did. Shuichi, choose someone." Kaito snapped. "D-does it have to be a guy?" I asked. Kaito thought about this. "Yes." he said, smirking. God fricking-

I looked around at the other guys at the table. Korekiyo, Kiibo, Gonta, Rantaro, Ryoma and of course, Ouma. I glanced at all of them. Before looking down at Ouma. I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna confess. I don't care what everyone thinks of me, I'm gonna confess. "Can I pick... Ouma?" I ask. Some people gasp, some just stare. "S-sure. I guess, at least it's not me." said Kaito, shocked at my choice. I got up, followed by Ouma, who looked surprised as well. "Saihara-chan, I thought you said you liked a guy." Ouma said on the way over to the closet. "I do like a guy. You." I say, smiling. "Huh? How can you like lying trash like me?" he asked. I frowned at his comment. "Come on, you're not trash. I love you for who you are." I said. Once we got into the closet, we kind of just stood there awkwardly for a bit. "Come on, do something exciting!" I heard Tenko yell. "Uh..."

"I've never done this before." says Ouma. "Me neither. So like, do we just-"

I was cut off my Ouma's soft lips on mine. It caught me off guard, but I soon started to kiss him back. Cheering could be heard from outside the closet. As Ouma got off me. "So I was that guy you were talking about. No wonder you got all flustered before." he said. I just nodded. "So, how was that?" Ouma asked the camera. More screaming was heard from the room outside. Ouma shrugged, before kissing me again. I caught on straight away, joining in. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, to which I didn't object. He danced with my tongue, while licking all around. Cheers from the passionate kiss were heard again, people getting excited from our new found love. "Five minutes gone by!" Kaito yells. "Aw, already? I was just getting started." Ouma said, after pulling away from me. He began to take off my hoodie, throwing it on the floor. I took off his neckerchief, and started giving his neck soft kisses. He moaned into it, getting louder as I approached his sweet spot. People were clearly enjoying the loud moans, as they kept screaming and cheering. "My turn!" yelled Ouma, as he moved his mouth to my neck. He roughly nipped at my neck, causing me to yelp. He apologised, before continuing a bit less rough. He eventually found a point of interest, and stayed there. I was howling with excitement. When Ouma was done there, he reached for the bottom of my shirt "Ouma... I don't know If we're allowed to do that." I said. "Yeah! You're not! Himiko has delicate eyes!" said Tenko. "We won't go any further~ pleaseeee?" Ouma begged. "Ugh, fine. But don't do anything more." Kaito said, huffing. The cheers had stopped completely, as they watched Ouma remove my shirt completely. He pinned me against the wall, and started kissing me again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this..." I groan after he takes his lips off mine. "I didn't know how long I wanted this until now. I always liked you, Saihara-chan. Now I want- no, need you!" Ouma said, smiling. He got on his knees, tracing my chest with his tongue. "Ngh..." 

"Three more minutes!" Kaito yelled. "Ugh. No fun." Ouma whined. He sped up, his mouth finding it's way to my nipple, licking it. "Mmm... keep going..." I groan. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Kaito, sounding disgusted. "Hmph. No fun." whined Ouma, putting my shirt back on me. He tied his neckerchief back up, and exited the closet with me. "That was traumatizing. I'm never filming you two alone ever again." said Kaito, looking terrified. "Let's, uh, watch the movie." he said.

Everyone sat down on the chairs and bean-bags that were set for us. Korekiyo was a dead man, as Angie kept advancing on him. She was lying on his chest, stroking his hair. His face was pure confusion. Kaito, with hickey marks on his neck, had Maki next to him on the bean-bag. Tenko and Himiko also sat next to each other, just watching the movie. I sat down on a bean-bag chair, joined by Ouma, who placed his head on my shoulder.

We all enjoyed the movie that was put on for us. Well, everyone except Ouma. "This is booooring!" he said in the middle of the movie. He wasn't wrong, we all had a vote and we decided to watch a Disney movie. We were watching Up, and Ouma was not amused.

When the movie concluded, Ouma was asleep on my shoulder. He was sleeping like a child, only letting out a soft, occasional snore. Angie had... 'fallen asleep,' in Kiyo's arms. Maki rested with he head on Kaito's lap, and everyone else was still awake. It was pretty late, 2am. "Do you all wanna go to bed?" asked Kaito, yawning. Everyone nodded, walking over to Kaito's bedroom. Maki had woken up, and Kiyo was forced to pick Angie up. Ouma did the same to me. I picked him up, resting his arms on my shoulders, giving him a piggyback. I carried him over to Kaito's bedroom. "Alright, Shuichi. Can you and Ouma sleep on the top bunk? I don't want anyone to get uncomfortable when you make out with him again." Kaito snickered. I shot him a look, before nodding, placing Ouma on the bed. I climbed up next to him, and put his head on one of the pillows.  Maki was sleeping next to Kaito on the bottom bunk, Angie was sleeping next to Kiyo (and already had he arms around his head), Tenko was sleeping next to Himiko, Rantaro next to Kiibo, Gonta next to Tsumugi, Ryoma and Kaede and finally Miu on her own. "Hmph! I guess you all don't want me to sleep-fuck! Whatever!" she yelled. That was weird, but yes, nobody wanted it. "To be completely honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Kaito started on Maki tonight." Ryoma teased. "Do you want to die?!" snapped Maki. "I think, you meant to say "Do you want to?" to Kaito." teased Ouma, now awake. "Shush it, short stuff." Maki yelled. "Do you want to?" asked Kaito to Maki, everyone getting excited. "No, maybe tomorrow." she said, kissing him on the forehead. They were cute. After about an hour of talking, everyone found themselves asleep.

* * *

 

"Hey, Saihara-chan!" whispered Ouma, pushing me. "What is it, Ouma?" I ask, tired but loving. "Is it really me you like?" he asked, eyes wide open. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. "Just wanted to check this wasn't a dream." he said, smiling. He placed his lips on mine like before, proceeding to make out with me. "Oi, Shuichi! Be a little quieter with him, we're trying to sleep!" hissed Kaito. "Shut up Kaito!" Ouma responded, before meeting my face again. I wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to progress the kiss. I let my tongue inside his mouth, feeling around. He occasionally nibbled on my tongue, making me grunt. I pulled away. "We should probably go to sleep now." I whisper. "Waah, but Saihara-chan!" he whined. "Come on, we have all day to do this tomorrow." I tell him. He thinks about it before nodding, bringing his head closer to my body as we fall asleep next to each other. 

* * *

 

I wake up the next morning with a yawn, and Ouma still has his head to my chest. I start rubbing my hand through his hair. I look around, everyone else is asleep. I have a habit of waking up early to read. "Saihara-chan... a bit longer, kay?" Ouma mumbled, digging his head deeper into my shirt. His thigh rested on my crotch, and his hand was on my hip. He was so cute. I found myself combing his hair with my hand, making him smile into my chest.

Eventually, Kaito woke up, which woke Maki up. He said he needed to go get breakfast for everyone, and got up. Maki followed him. "Come on, Ouma. Let's help." I say. He just rolls over to look at the roof. I pull his hand, and he reluctantly follows me to the kitchen. "Hey, Kaito. We're gonna help, aren't we Ouma?" I say, punching Ouma in the arm. "Yeah, whatever." he mumbles, shoving his arm around me. I went over to Kaito while Ouma helped Maki. "So he was the guy you liked, huh?" Kaito teased. I nod. "So that's why you were begging me to invite him."

I nod again. "Did you plan all of those romantic games just so I'd confess?" I asked, glaring at him. "No, to be honest, I just did it so Maki could kiss me more." he laughed. Maki heard him, and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Maki Roll, what was that for? I thought you enjoyed it!" Kaito yelled, rubbing the spot where Maki punched him. "I did, but it still..." she mumbled.

After making breakfast (bacon and eggs), we headed back to where everyone else was sleeping. Some of them were awake, but some were still asleep. "Oh, there you guys are." mumbled Kaede, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How was the foursome?" asked Miu, grinning evilly. "It was great!" said Ouma, smiling. I stepped on his foot, and he just giggled. "Anyway, breakfast is ready, do you all want to eat now?" asked Kaito. Everyone nodded. "Kiyo, you right there? You look kinda... stiff." Ouma asked, looking at him. Angie was basically asleep on top of him, almost kissing him. "I'm fine..." he mumbled, before trying to remove Angie off of him. She woke up, and yawned. "Kiyo, that was fun! Let's do it again!" she yelled, kissing his cheek. She got off him, as if nothing ever happened. Kiyo slowly got up after her, making his way to the kitchen. Me and Ouma stood there. "So, uh, about last night..." I started. "It was awesome! I'd definitely go further with you, my beloved detective." he said, winking. 'Beloved Detective' meant so much more to me now. "We'll see." is all I say, before holding his hand to the kitchen.

We all sat at the table, eating breakfast. I was sitting next to Kaede and Ouma. "Hey, Saihara-san." Kaede greeted, smiling. I waved back, and we started talking.  
"So, you know how yesterday Miu said that I loved you?" she asked. I nodded, while shoving some bacon in my mouth. "She wasn't lying, y'know." she tells me. I start coughing on my food. Everyone looks at me, and Ouma gets up. "I can do mouth to mouth!" he yells, before smashing his face on mine. He managed to use his tongue to free the bacon from my throat. "See, easy!" he yelled, sitting back down. "Thanks, Ouma." I say, drinking some water. "Yeah, I do love you, Saihara-san." she said, twirling her hair on her finger. "I'm sorry but... I like Ouma." I say. I caught his attention, as he looked over and joined in the conversation. "But I thought-"

"Me and Saihara-chan are dating, Kaede. He's mine!" he says, giggling a bit. "But Shuichi... I thought you loved me!" she says, almost in tears. "I did, but I liked Ouma more. And after last night..." I said. "Sorry, Kaede. Saihara-chan is with me! All mine! In fact, we were gonna bang tonight!" he says, rather loud. "Ouma... nobody needed to know..." I grumble. "I see. Well, ok." Kaede said, on the verge of crying. We continued to eat. "Alright, now we're all going to go out together!" Kaito yelled. Everyone headed over to the amusement park together. I kinda just wanted to go home with Ouma, but I felt this would be the last time I'd be able to spend time with these guys, so I may as well.

Ouma had to go in my car as he couldn't yet drive. We spoke the whole way there about what he was going to do to me tonight.

We all had fun with each other, and we went on a lot of rides. Kaede was really upset, and I kind of felt bad. Ouma snapped me out of it though. Me and him sat next to each other on every ride. You wouldn't believe it, but he was scared of a lot of the rides. But he said he could go on if he could sit beside me. "Alright, one more ride!" screamed Kaito. He led us towards the entrance of the park, showing us the final ride. It looked terrifying. It was called the Buzzsaw. It was a huge square track that just went up. When it reached the top of the square, the track twisted around, and finally went back down to start again. "Yeah. I'm NOT going on that." squealed Ouma. "I will." I say. Ouma shakes his head, stepping back. Ouma, Kiyo and Kiibo stay behind, while the rest of us line up to get on. 

When we reach the front of the line, we all get on. Kaede sits next to me. We all put on the harnesses, and the ride starts. After it goes around a few times, Kaede speaks up. "Saihara-san, I'm scared..." she whimpers. "Oh... ok... uh, what do I do about it?" I asked. "Could you hold my hand?" she asks, putting her hand on my leg. "Ok..." I mumble, grabbing her hand. "Thanks." she says. Everyone around us is screaming, it doesn't really phase me much though. Kaede just seems to look at me the whole time. "Hey, Saihara-san?" she says, as the ride is coming to an end. "Hm?" I say, looking over her. That was her chance. She attacked me with a kiss. I tried to get her off, but she wasn't letting me. Everyone noticed the struggle, and Kaito (who was sitting in front of us), undid his harness as the ride stopped, and pulled her off me. "What the hell, Kaede?" I scream. "I'm sorry... he doesn't deserve you! I do!" she yells, crying. I get off, and go to find Ouma. He's sitting on a bench with Kiyo and Kiibo. I grab him by the hand, forcing him over to where everyone was getting of the ride. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, following me. I kept walking over to everyone, before stopping, glaring at Kaede. I then pull Ouma up to my lips. He doesn't hesitate to kiss back, but it ends quite quickly. "See? This, is who I love. Not you, Kaede. So please, don't try anything else." I snap. She runs out crying. "Woah, Saihara, wasn't that a little harsh?" asks Rantaro. "He was just showing who he loves. Doesn't seem all that bad." mumbled Kaito, seeing what happened. "She kissed me! When she knew I had gotten with the person I loved the very night before." I snap. Seemed reasonable to me. "Well, that was fun, guys! I hope we all see each other again next year!" Kaito announces. We all say our goodbyes. Me and Ouma walk out together. "Wow, I guess you do love me more than her." he said, giggling. "Of course, you are the one who's gonna take my virginity, soon." I tell him. He hummed, before getting in my car. The drive home was a quiet one, with the occasional small talk from Ouma. Once we got home, we walked up to my room. We got in and closed the door. "So... what now?" he asked, walking closer to me. My hand fiddled towards the lock, flicking it. I picked him up, and slammed my mouth onto his. He returns the kiss. I hold him as I run to my bedroom, dropping him on the bed. "Come on, my beloved detective..." Ouma moaned.


	3. Party Time 2 - Kokichi x Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi invites his boyfriend to his old friends party. They'll play games, that end in a rather exciting night for our supreme leader and detective.

_**Kokichi's POV** _

I lay next to Shuichi, panting after what just happened. "Hey, Kokichi. I love you. Nothing can change that." he mumbles. "I love you too, my beloved detective." I tease. He holds my head to his chest as we wall asleep in each others arms.

_**The Next Day** _

I wake up, and I'm nice and warm. Shuichi's arms are wrapped around me, he was still asleep. His mouth was open and his hair was all messy. I didn't want to move around and wake him up, so I started stroking his navy blue hair. His open mouth morphed into a dopey smile, which was incredibly cute. "Kokichi..." his sleeping body mumbles. Something starts to poke my thigh. I look down under the covers and see what's happening. I chuckle at the sight. Suddenly, he tightens his grip on me so I can barely breathe. I don't care though, and I continue to brush his hair with my hand.  
He soon wakes up, ruining my fun. "Morning, sleepyhead." I tease. "Hey, Kokichi."  
He gets up and realizes he doesn't have any clothes on. "What the heck, Kokichi? What did you do?" he screams, frantically finding his clothes. "We fucked, what do you think?" I say. "Oh... yeah... it was a pretty long night, I forgot..." he mumbled. "What? Shuichi, that was supposed to be our unforgettable night! I'm offended now!" I pout, looking away from him and folding my arms. "Ouma... I'm sorry..." he cries, getting into hug me. When he does that, I take the opportunity. I flip him over so I'm on top of him. "Hah! Got you now, detective!" I tease. "Kokichi... not now, I have work soon." he responded. Work? "Ugh. No fun. Ok, let me just kiss you then~" I sang. He nodded, and we shared a long kiss before getting up and putting something on.

He went out into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?" he calls out. "Just some toast and coffee, please!" I respond. I follow him to the kitchen. "You might wanna clean your sheets. Your pillow smells like your dick and the sheets smell like... semen." I say, screwing my face up and the mention of that gross, (but addicting) smell. "Kokichi, that could be your pillow that smells like that..." he starts. "Whatever do you mean?" I ask. He starts making coffee and puts bread in the toaster. "You could move in with me. It wouldn't be that hard seeing as we live almost next to each other and we can share the rent so it's less expensive for both of us. How many sugars?" he says. I consider the idea. I guess it would be a good idea to live with my boyfriend. It's a start. And rent is expensive as hell. So it would be nice to pay less. "Hm... ok! I'd love to live with you! Also, two please." I say, smiling. He smiles back. "Alright, we can go get some keys before I go to work. I can help you move your stuff up now, if you like." he offers. "Sure!" I say. He gives us toast, and we both drink our coffee. We make our way down to my room, and I open it. "I've never been in your bedroom before." he says. "You won't need to..." I respond. "What? Why? Wait, Ouma you don't-"

"I'm kidding, ya dingus. Of course you can come in. It was a lie~" I sang. He shook his head, before coming into my room. It looked the same as his except for a few of my things scattered around the place. We boxed it up and I took it back to his room. "Just take any of the things that are obviously mine and put them in that box!" I say, leaving the room. I walk up to his flat, and unlock it again. I'm too lazy to unpack right now, so I just put the box near his door.  
When I head back to Shuichi, he has a small bottle in his hand, and he's looking at it with confusion. "Is this yours?" he asks. Shit. "Uh... no! It comes in some of the bathrooms. I just keep it on my bed side table just in case. But lube is expensive, so put it in the box!" I say, ripping it out of his hand and placing it in the box. He chuckles before looking around for more stuff to EMBARRASS ME WITH. He fails, as that bottle was the only embarrassing thing in my room. I think. "Hey, isn't this last years yearbook?" he asks, picking up a dusty book from a shelf. "Yeah, it is. Look through for our pictures." I say, smiling. This wasn't as embarrassing as it was cute. I drew around some of the photos. On Kaede's, I wrote "FUCK OFF" with a heart at the end. I surrounded Shuichi's photo with hearts, teenage fangirl style. "Kokichi, what is this?" he asks. "I've loved you for a long time, Shuichi." I say, walking over to him. He towers over me, I have to stand on my toes to kiss him. I do just that, kissing him deeply for a bit before returning to packing up the stuff. He stands shocked, but eventually gets back to helping me.

"Alright, Kokichi. I have work now, so just do whatever you want in here." he explains. "Yes, I promise I will keep the place clean!" I say, holding my hand to my heart. "You idiot. Love you." he said, bending down to kiss me on the head. He ruffles my hair before exiting the room. I walk over to his couch and just watch the TV for a bit. I play some of his video games, but it's not the same without him.   
After a bit of moping from the boredom, there's a knock on the door. I get excited that it might be Shuichi, so I leap up and answer the door. It's Kaede. "Hey, Shuichi, I wanted to apologise- oh. You." she says, scoffing the 'you' part. "What do you want?" I snap, wanting her to leave. "I was going to make Shuichi break up with you to date me, but since you're here, I may as well do this!" she yells, raising her hand to slap me. I try to avoid it, but her hand gets me, and it hurts. She runs off, snickering at me. I close the door and start to cry. That slap hurt a lot. I look in the mirror and there's a very visible red hand mark on my face. I poke it lightly, before screaming out in pain. I sit down on the couch, and cry some more. Thankfully, Shuichi arrives soon after. "Kokichi! What happened!?" he asked, slamming the door and rushing over to me. "She slapped me..." I mumble, putting a hand over the mark, but removing it because of the pain. "Who is she?" he asked running to get something out of the freezer. "No, it doesn't matter..." I mutter. "It does matter, Kokichi! Who hit you?" he asked again, kneeling beside me with an ice pack in hand. "K-Kaede... She came and she scared me and she slapped me really hard..." I say. "Kaede? How the hell does she know where I live? Why would she come here?" he yells, now enraged. "She says she came to make you break up with me... and be with her." I say, rubbing my hand across my face again. "She's a little bitch! Kokichi, I'm NEVER breaking up with you. Never. I've loved you for two years now, and now I finally have you. I'm not letting you go." he says, almost in tears. "Oh... Shuichi, don't cry..." I say, patting his blue hair. It's nice and soft. He holds an icepack up to my cheek. I wince at the pain, but eventually get used to it. "Thanks, Shuichi." I say, smiling. "It's alright. And now, I'm going to go find Kaede." he says, walking off. "Wait, Shuichi!" I say, calling after him. He doesn't turn around. I get off the couch and grab his shirt. "I'm doing this for us, Kokichi!" he yelled, trying to get me off his shirt. "No! Don't hurt her! I know she hurt me but... it's illegal to hit a woman!" I say. "Come on! Think about the future! You'll never become a detective if you hit someone!" I whine, begging him not to go after her. He stops in his tracks. "And besides, it won't make me happy... isn't that what you want? To make me happy?" I ask. He turns around, and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry, Kokichi. That was immature..." he says. "It's alright. Just a little slap. Nothing some sleep can't fix." I say. I had already unpacked my stuff and moved into Shuichi's room. I walk in and get into the double bed with dark blue covers, Shuichi's signature colour. I smell the pillow, which smells of him. It's relaxing, in a way. The covers are still soaked from last night. I didn't care. I try to fall asleep, but the pain of my cheek is too much. After a bit, Shuichi comes in with a bowl of soup. "Here you go, Kokichi." he said, smiling. He sat down next to me, and started spooning the soup into my mouth. "Shuichi, it's not that bad..." I say. "Oh really?" he teases, and pokes the mark. I shake in pain. "Ok... it is bad... I can still feed myself." I say, rubbing the mark lightly. "I don't care! I'll be your nurse." he says, smiling proudly. "I have a very sexy nurse, then." I say, teasing him. His face goes crimson red, earning a chuckle from me.

After I finished the soup, he took the bowl out to wash it. When he came back in, he sat next to me and put his hand to my forehead. "Shuichi, I was just slapped, I'm not sick..." I say, pushing his hand off my head. "It's so hot!" he gasps. "Wait, really?" I ask, putting my own hand to my head. I wasn't hot. "Yeah, it is hot! It's the hottest thing I've ever seen!" he yells. "Shuichi... it's not hot... what are you on about?" I ask. "It is hot! I can almost see it. It has purple hair... and a white uniform... it's really hot!" he says, smirking kind of evilly. "Oh..."  
He then goes down to my mouth, kissing me passionately. I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gets on top of me and carresses my bruised cheek. His hands were light, but it still hurt a bit. I groan at the pain and pleasure simultaneously. He gets off me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm a bit tired... can I have a nap?" I asked. "Oh. Sure!" he said with a smile. He sat on the bed next to me, stroking my hair. It was soothing, and I quickly found myself asleep.

I wake up with a yawn. Shuichi is asleep next to me, his arms around my neck. His hand was still in my hair. I tried to move but he wasn't letting me. He held me tighter. I chuckled, I guess I was staying here. I looked out the window to see the sun setting, it was about 6:30 in the afternoon. I was pretty hungry, so I decided to shake Shuichi awake. "Kokichi... w-what is it..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's time to eat, dingus." I told him, ruffling his jet blue hair. I got up from the bed, walking to the kitchen. "I'm just gonna order pizza, ok?" I call. "Yeah... ok..." he responded, still tired. "How's your face?" he asked.  
"Its fine... still hurts a little bit but it's getting better." I tell him, rubbing the mark. It does indeed hurt less now, but it still does cause pain. I order the pizza, and soon enough, it arrives. Me and Shuichi sit on the couch, talking over the food. After we'd finished, we played some video games together, before going to bed.

* * *

 

"Hey, Kokichi, some friends have invited me to a party, do you wanna come?" Shuichi asks, sitting down next to me on the couch. He'd just come home from work, and I had thankfully just finished pleasuring myself with my own fingers. "Sure, I'd love to. When is it?"  
"It's tonight actually. You can just wear that if you like." he pointed at my pyjamas, and chuckled. "No thanks, dingus. I'll go put something on now~" I say, kissing him on the cheek. I walk into the bedroom, and change my pants. I put on the bottom half of my white uniform. Then, Shuichi walked in the room. "Aw... I was a little late..." he said, wrapping his arms around my bare shoulders. He placed a single short kiss on my collarbone, before going in for another. He kept at this for a while. "Shuichi, stop~" I say, giggling. "Oh, does it tickle?" he asked with a teasing voice, before continuing to place his lips near the top of my back, tracing his tongue over it. The feeling of his tongue on my back makes me shudder, letting out a giggle. "Alright, I'm done now." he said, smiling. He got of me and sat on the bed, while I walked over to the dresser and put on a black and white suit, with my neckerchief above. Shuichi just wore his normal clothes, booooring!

We exited the apartment, and went down to Shuichi's car. We drove the long road to the house, it took about 30 minutes. We arrived at a huge house, and stepped out of the car. We walked up to the door, but before we could knock on it, a boy with white hair opened the door. "Hey, Saihara-san! Glad you could make it!" the boy said. "Hey, of course, Komaeda." he responded, smiling. "Who's this? He looks cool."  
"He's Kokichi Ouma. He's my boyfriend." Shuichi says. "Nice to finally meet you, Ouma-san. Saihara talks about you a lot!" the boy said. "He... does, huh?" I ask, looking over at Shuichi, whose face is a deep shade of red. "Let's just go inside, is anyone else here yet?" Shuichi asks, looking down in an attempt to hide his blush. "Nah, only Hajime's here at the moment. Good think you came here now, me and Hajime just finished up in the bedroom." the boy said, chuckling. "He didn't need to know that!" screamed a male voice, rushing up to the door. He stood next to the other guy, punching him in the arm. "Hi, I'm Hajime, nice to meet you.. Ouma? Was it?" Hajime asks. I nod. "I'm Nagito Komaeda!" the white haired boy said, waving at me. "Nice to meet you both." I say, waving back. Nagito invites us in, and we sit down at his kitchen bench. "So, how long have you two been a thing?" asked Nagito, sitting across from us. "Just at the end of the school year, actually." Shuichi says. "Same with me and Hajime! We smash a lot~" cooed Komaeda, looking over at a blushing Hajime. "Sh-shut up.. they don't need to know that..." Hajime mumbled. "It's fine. Shuichi and I do it quite a bit too. In fact we did it the night we got together!" I say, grinning. I expect Shuichi to retaliate, but he doesn't. He just nods. "Hello, Nagito? Open up!" a voice from outside says. "Oh that must be Ibuki. Coming!" he yells, running to the door. "Ah, it's been a while since I've seen her." said Shuichi, smiling. "You two seem to be pretty open with your relationship." said Hajime, leaning on the counter. "Well, I don't really care what others think of us." Shuichi says, holding my hand. I do the same, leaning my head on his shoulder. Hajime chuckled, before Nagito came back in, two girls following close behind. "Ouma, this is Peko and Ibuki." Nagito said, gesturing towards each as he said their names. "Nice to meet you." said the silver haired girl, Peko, holding hands with Ibuki. "Hiya! I'm Ibuki!" she yelled, smiling. "Hey, Ibuki and Peko. Haven't seen you in a while." Shuichi says, smiling at them. "Woah? Saihara-san has a boyfriend?" asked Ibuki, pointing at me. "Yep! I'm Ouma!" I say. She waves at me excitedly, while Peko just let out a small chuckle. "Good to see you two have finally confessed to each other." Shuichi said, smiling. "Yeah... it took a while to explain to Fuyuhiko... but he finally accepted it. We've been happy together for a while now." Peko said happily. Ibuki pecked her on the cheek, and she started to blush. "Alright, the others should be here in a bit." Hajime said, looking at his watch. "I'll go wash our sheets... me and Hajime got preeeety rough up there." joked Nagito. "Stop teasing me, naughty boy. I'll have to punish you later on." Hajime said, clearly giving in with his attempts to stop the embarrassment. Nagito's face when deep red, he was not expecting that turn of events.

Eventually, other students began to arrive. Obviously, I didn't know any of them, but Shuichi introduced them all to me. Gundham, Sonia, Akane, Nekomaru, Mikan, Hiyoko, Chiaki, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru and Kazuichi all came. I became good friends with Gundham and Kazuichi, as they both seemed to be crazy. Shuichi spoke with Nagito and Hajime.

"Hello, my friends. Thank you for coming to my party tonight! Unfortunately, Twogami could not come, because I didn't invite them. Anyway, I'd like you all to say hi to Ouma! He's the boyfriend to Shuichi, and we all know him." announced Nagito. Everyone clapped for me, which made me smile and wave awkwardly. "Anyway, Teruteru has made you all an amazing meal! I hope you enjoy it!"  
"Hello, everyone! Today I've made for you Chicken Ailes with Noix écrasées, with a side of Purée! I hope you enjoy it!" he yelled, taking the silverware off his dishes. "Heh... écrasées..." he muttered. I had no idea what that meant, but a couple of people screwed their faces up. "Don't worry, Ouma. Teruteru's just a pervert." said Souda, We all sat down, and Kazuichi and Gundham left me to get sit around Sonia. I sat next to Shuichi. "Enjoying the party?" asked Shuichi. "Yeah, it's fun." I reply, smiling. Shuichi nods at me, and continues to eat.

"So, Ouma, how many times have you and Saihara had sex?" asked Teruteru. Shuichi started choking on some of his food, shocked by the comment. A sly smirk comes over my face, as I have an idea. "I can do mouth to mouth!" I yell. I smash my face onto Shuichi's, using my tongue to get the food out of his mouth. When I succeeded, I left his mouth. "Ah. Thanks Kokichi. I feel so much better now." Shuichi said, smiling. People started laughing. "You haven't answered my question!" said Teruteru, glaring at us. We weren't gonna answer that in front of everyone. "Hanamura, that's a personal thing, you shouldn't ask-"

"Oh, about maybe four times? Ouma really loves it." Shuichi said. What? Why did he say that? People around the table made an 'oooooo' sound. I fake a smile, not very proud of what he just said. I continue to eat. "Uh. I have to.. go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I say to everyone. I get out of the seat, and walk around to try and find the bathroom.

When I find it, I go in and lean on the door. Why would Shuichi say something like that about me? I just leant on the door, thinking about what he said. Then, I feel rumbling on my back. "Kokichi, open up!" Shuichi says, knocking on the door. I run over to the toilet. "Uh, I can't!" I say. "Kokichi, I'm not dumb. I can see you through the crack of the door. Open up." he says. I sigh, walking up to the door, opening it. He tries to hug me, but I brush him off. "Look... I'm sorry... that was wrong. I shouldn't have said that, especially not in front of all those people. I just thought you wouldn't mind... but it was a dumb thing to do anyway." he says. I look down at his feet. He tries to hug me again, and I don't brush him off, but I don't hug back either. "Hey, I'm sorry... forgive me please..." he begs. An idea starts to form in my head to get him back. "I guess I can forgive you..." I mumble. "...but you'll have to kiss me first." I say, looking down and smirking. "Of course I will!" he says, filled with determination. He picks me up, holding my butt in his hands, and kisses me passionately. It worked. I kiss back, wriggling my tongue into his mouth. I rub the back of his head, which made him muffle a moan through the embrace.  
We continued the kiss for minutes. "Hey, you guys were taking a while so we decided-  
Woah!" Ibuki said, walking into the bathroom with Peko. "Are we... interrupting something?" asked Peko. "Hey! Everyone! Ouma and Saihara are TOTALLY making out!" yelled Ibuki to the dining hall. Shuichi didn't seem to care that they were there, and I decided not to either. "Woah, Saihara, I have a bedroom upstairs..." responded Nagito. Shuichi moved his mouth away from mine. "Just five more minutes!" he said, shutting the door. He pinned me to the now closed exit, holding my arms up. His face attacked mine, him holding me up against the door. Our tongues met, fighting for dominance. Shuichi won, and his tongue continued to explore my mouth. His tongue was gentle in my mouth, licking my teeth. I muffled a moan, and his hands released from around my wrists, leaving my hands free. I moved them to his face, caressing it. One of his hands dances around in my hair, leaving his other hand to go towards my neckerchief. I push his face away from mine. "Not here." I say. He nods. "Do you forgive me now?" he asked. "I always had forgiven you. I was just bored." I say, winking at him. He smiles, before giving me another short kiss. We walk back out to everyone else, to see Kazuichi and Gundham arguing. "No! I've known her longer! She's mine!" Kazuichi yelled. "Silence, mortal! I goddess deserves a god such as myself!" retorted Gundham. "If I may ask, just what are you two bickering about?" asked the innocent Sonia, sitting in between two arguing men. "Don't worry, Miss Sonia. Gundham is being unreasonable over here!" snapped Souda, folding his arms. "Fine! We'll simply have to let the goddess decide!" said Gundham, looking at Sonia. She didn't say anything. "Miss Sonia, who do you choose?" asked Souda, looking directly at her. "Whatever do you mean?" asked Sonia. "Who do you choose to be your prince? That filthy mortal, or me, a god with an arsenal of powerful weapons?" asked Gundham, his hamster popping out of his scarf. "Oh, because a hamster is SOOOO powerful!" Souda scoffed. "I think his hamsters are cute~" sang Sonia. Gundham smiled at this. "But, Souda is also amazing at fixing things! He always fixes my feelings when I'm upset." Sonia finished. Souda then smiled. "Hey, stop arguing! Hey, we've finished dinner, let's just play a game or something!" yelled Nagito, trying to break up the huge argument. "Fine." Kazuichi and Gundham pouted at the same time. "Well, what do you all want to do?" asked Nagito, putting his arm around Hajime. "Let's play, 7 minutes in heaven, sex edition!" said Teruteru, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, shush you porn addict!" yelled Hiyoko, looking at the perverted cook. He rolled his eyes. "How about spin the bottle?" suggested Fuyuhiko, glancing over at Peko. "Eh, I don't see anything wrong with that." responded Nagito, grabbing a bottle out of his fridge. "Eeeew! What if I have to kiss that pig barf?" yelled Hiyoko, looking and pointing at Mikan. "Waaaaah! I'm s-so sorry f-for being p-pig b-barf!!!" she screamed. Hiyoko really was a bitch. "Hah! I'm going to kiss Sonia before you, Gund-HAM!" yelled Kazuichi, teasing the animal breeder. "You filthy mortal! Tremble before the might of myself and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" Gundham snapped, towering over the mechanic. Souda rolled his eyes, before sitting away from Sonia, to try and get it to land on him and her. Nagito spun the bottle. There were some interesting pairings, like Mikan and Teruteru, Hiyoko and Mahiru, Akane and Chiaki. Then, a certain pair went that nobody was expecting, and two of us in particular didn't want. Nagito and I. "What? I can't kiss him!" I say, backing into Shuichi's chest, as I was sitting in his lap. "Sorry, but rules are rules. I don't want you to kiss me either." said Nagito, walking over to me. Hajime looked worry, and I looked over at Shuichi who was horrified. Nagito leaned in, and I quickly pecked him, immediately retracting my face. Shuichi hugged my head into his chest, protecting me. "I'm never letting you do that again." he whispered.. I giggled at his ignorance. "Hey, it's ok. You know I only love you."

After a few other pairings, another pair that nobody was behind was chosen. Peko and Fuyuhiko. Ibuki held Peko close to her, not wanting to give her to the girls master. Ibuki had an angry look on her face. Fuyuhiko snickered, and walked on over to Peko. "Don't try anything tricky with her!" snapped Ibuki. "Whatever, horn-head." retorted the yakuza. Peko went in for a short peck, which was not good enough for the gangster. She tried to escape, but Fuyuhiko held her head to his mouth. She jolted her eyes open, desperately trying to escape the kiss. Fuyuhiko continued to use both hands to hold her head to his, much to Ibuki's frustration. "Get off her, baby-face!" she yelled. She tried to pull him of her, but the gangster was stronger than her. He used one of his hands to push the musician off of him. This made Ibuki mad. She kneed him in the crotch, making him remove both his hand from the girl. She took this chance and separated their lips. Everyone was looking in disgust at Fuyuhiko. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" snapped Peko. "It's not my fault! Little Ms Musician stole you from me! You're my assassin, you should be my girlfriend!" he yelled. "You disgust me, and I regret all the time I served you." she hissed. Fuyuhiko folded his arms, sitting back down at his seat. Peko sat back down next to Ibuki, who was holding her by the waist. Peko had her head leaned on Ibuki. "Fuyuhiko, could you... maybe... get the fuck out of my house?" Nagito said. "Why? I didn't do anything!" he snapped. "Bullshit! You just sexually assaulted someone!" snapped Shuichi, now getting involved in the conversation. "Fine. Fuck you all." he said, leaving the house. "You alright, Peko?" asked Hajime. "Yeah, I'm fine." she responded. "I'm not fine! I'm angry!" snapped Ibuki. "Hey, it's ok." Peko reassured, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Ibuki giggled lightly, before hugging her girlfriend even tighter.

"Alright, that's the end of the game!" announced Nagito. "But I haven't got to kiss Sonia yet!" yelled Kazuichi. "Shut up, foolish mortal. She clearly belongs to me!" retorted Gundham. "Oh, I've had about enough. Thing is, I love you both the same." said the princess, smiling. Both boys blushed at the comment. Gundham hid his face inside his scarf, and Kazuichi smiled, flashing his razor sharp teeth. "Now, because you're both so sweet, I'll let you both give me a light kiss on the cheek." said Sonia, closing her eyes. They both went in at the same time, closing their eyes. When they had reached their objective, they sat back down in their chairs. "Now, stop arguing."

"Alright, movie time!" screamed Nagito, jumping over the back of his couch. "How about, Fifty Shades of Grey?" suggested Teruteru, laughing. "Hey, I do need some new tricks to try with Haji~" cooed Komaeda, ruffling Hajime's hair. He just chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, Ouma and Saihara, what do you guys wanna watch?" the white haired boy asked. I looked over at Shuichi, who was looking at me. "Uh... whatever Shuichi wants." I say, not really knowing what to watch. "Hm... how about The Snowman?" he asked. Oh god. I couldn't stand horror movies. But, I didn't want to show it. "Are you alright with that, Kokichi?" asked Shuichi. "Yep! Sounds good." I lied. Shuichi sat on one of the couches, ushering me to sit on his lap. I did as he said, sitting down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, making me lie on top of him. "You two are SOOOOO cute~" sang Ibuki, sitting down next to Peko. I saw Shuichi blushing, and I stroked his jawline. He giggled, ruffling my hair. After the movie started, I quickly found myself hiding behind Shuichi's shirt. I tugged it over my eyes, trying to avoid the movie, while still watching it at the same time. "Are you alright, Kokichi?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "N-no... I'm s-scared..." I whimper, still hiding from the movie. "Hey, it's ok. It's just a movie." he reassures, pulling my up closer to his face. He kisses my forehead. "Hey, I feel better now... I might not be able to sleep, though..." I say, smiling. "Oh, we won't need to sleep tonight. I'll keep you up alllll night." the detective said, smirking. I hope the darkness hides my blush...

After the movie finishes, we all decide to go home. "Seeya, Komaeda!" Shuichi says, waving goodbye. "Bye! Have a good night! You two have fun, eh?" he says. My blush comes back again, and I play it off with a laugh. I get in Shuichi's car, him after. "So, you excited?" he asks, his devilish smirk returning to his face. "...yes..." I say, my face red. "Great. You should be." he responds, using a free hand to ruffle my hair. We reach a red light, where he takes the opportunity to kiss my on the head. "I wish I could have you right now..." I mumble. "Who says you can't? I can pull over..." he says. "Nah, I can wait... besides, I wanna do it in private." I say, winking at him. He chuckles, before continuing to drive us both home.

* * *

 

When we got home, we swiftly ran up the stairs to his room. We open up the door, stepping inside. We slammed the door behind us, locking it. Shuichi reached to pick me up, but I ran away into the bedroom. "Hey, come back here!" he yelled playfully, chasing after me. He caught up to me, putting his arms around me, throwing me onto his bed. "Oh, you got me, Mr Detective... what's my punishment this time?" I asked teasingly. "I've had quite enough of you, Ouma. Time for your ultimate punishment." he responded, lowering his face down onto mine. He passionately kissed me, and I instantly returned the favour. He began to unbutton the suit I had been wearing. While still kissing me, he pulled down some of it. His hands then untied my neckerchief, throwing it to the side. His face slid down mine, eventually landing on my neck. He started nibbling my skin, making me moan. "Oh, do you like that?" he asked. I nod gleefully. "Keep going..." I mumble. He snickers, before continuing to move around my neck. He got to a point that really excited me, making me shudder. He let out a small laugh, before continuing to lick and pick at the skin. I felt my hand move down to his top button, undoing it, making his shirt go down to the top of his arms. I then move my hands down his shirt, making him giggle a bit. I circle my finger around his soft skin, waiting for more. And he definitely gives me more. He had revealed the top half of my chest, one side of my suit still on my arm. "I forgot how hot you were..." I mumbled. I let out a small laugh. "Come on... please..." I respond. He nods, placing his lips at the base of my neck. He slid down my chest, tongue circling around. And god, it felt good. I let out a small groan, rubbing the back of his head. His mouth found its way to my nipple, sucking and biting. I'd let out the occasional yelp, but the pain was overruled by the pleasure. I begged for more, loving the feeling of his mouth all over my chest. He undid a few more buttons, sliding my shirt down my chest. While doing this, his mouth was still on my nipple. He moved to the other one, repeating his actions there. At this point, I was used to his bite, and it didn't take long for me to start enjoying. He bit so much, he could've drawn blood.

After he was done, he went further down on my chest. "Shuichi... I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. He looked up at me, confused. I pointed towards my pants, and the lump in them. He laughed a bit. "You'll have to put up with it a bit longer." he responds, continuing to kiss my stomach. I wasn't one with muscle, but I was quite slim. Not that Shuichi cared. Whilst kissing my stomach, his hand ran over my covered crotch, making me shudder. The pain of my erection being trapped my clothes was unbearable, I just wanted Shuichi to attend to that. But, I knew if I wanted that to happen, he'd need to be prepared as well. "Alright, my turn!" I yell, flipping him over. He smirks, before going to undo the rest of the buttons on my suit. He takes it off my back, throwing it to the side. I do the same as he was, licking, biting, sucking. He was obviously enjoying it, as I could feel him shuddering under me. I massaged around his crotch, payback for what he did. I could feel him hardening from under my hand. I continued to unbutton his shirt completely, throwing it over with mine. Shuichi, did in fact have muscle. All of that detective training must pay off. My fingers traced around his abs. This was my favourite part of Shuichi's chest, as it made him excited. So excited, that he'd basically howl. I bring my mouth down, drawing his abs with my tongue, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Shuichi loved this as he pleaded for more. I chuckle, and continue to trace around his ripped chest. I decided to be nice to him today, and moved my mouth down to his clothed length. At this point, he was clearly in the same pain I was. My mouth bit around the material, Shuichi using hand gestures to usher me towards his crotch. I shook my head, continuing to attack his pants with my teeth. "Ok, I think you've had enough teasing for today." I said, removing my mouth from his lower region. I use my hands to pull down his pants, revealing the black and white boxers I adored so much. His face was all red, and he was acting flustered. "You're so cute when you're like this." I say, reaching for his undergarments. Before I could do this, however, he flipped me to lay down where we was. He pulled his pants down the rest of the way, throwing them on the floor. "Desperate, are we?" I asked. He nodded, before taking off my pants faster than I did to him. He stared at my flamboyant underwear, pink and yellow stripes. He chuckled, before removing them. Finally, my dick sprung up, freed from its fabric cage. "What to do first..." he asked. He turned me around, so my dick was again being pressed down, this time by the bed. He got up, and got the bottle of lube that the apartment block put in all the rooms. "What are you doing?" I call out. He comes back, the bottle in one hand, the other hand soaked in the liquid. "Don't do that, I already fingered myself today!" I say, wanting him to get straight to the action. It was true, before he came home from work, I decided I'd excite myself to Shuichi's photo. He looked surprised. "Kokichi Ouma. I thought you of all people would know to leave that job to me. I'm going to have to PUNISH you now!" Shuichi yelled, faking his anger, with a hint of teasing in his voice. "Punish me hard, Shuichi. I've been a bad boy." I say, stroking his chin. He slapped my hand away, holding my wrist to the bed using one hand. His lube-covered fingers line up with my entrance, immediately thrusting in. Not expecting the sudden movement, I wince. "Ow! Shuichi, it hurts! Like, a lot!" I yell. "It shouldn't hurt if you did it before... maybe I'd be a bit more gentle if you didn't." he whispers. "Don't worry, it won't hurt soon." he says, stroking my hair. I nod. He starts to go a bit faster, and at this point I've relaxed and eased up. "Move faster..." I moan. "No! I'll go at my own pace. If you had of waited for me, then I would've gone faster. But nooooo, so impatient. You'll have to deal with it." he said, going only a bit smaller. "F-fine... I'm s-sorry..." I whine. He smirks, before continuing to thrust his fingers inside of me.

"There. That's what you get." he said, pulling his fingers out, smirking. The bedsheets are now drenched in my liquid. "What now?" I ask. "Well, you served your sentence. I'll turn off detective Shuichi now." the boy said. I shook my head and chuckled. He turned me around, so I was facing the roof once more. He began to slowly trace around my dick, making me aroused yet again. Once he'd done this, his mouth started licking my tip. "Shuichi... go further, please!" I yell, desperate for the detective. He shook his head, still licking. "Oh, fine!" I say, shoving my hand on the back of his head. I push him down on my shaft, shocking him. He gives in, taking my entire length inside his mouth. I start to shiver, the feeling of pure bliss. "Shuichi, your mouth is so warm..." I mumble, rubbing his hair. He begins to go faster, bobbing his head at what seemed like an inhumane speed. His saliva covering my dick was really exciting me, and it felt sooo good. Suddenly, I felt like I exploded, shooting into his mouth. "Ah... Kokichi, you taste really good." he said, wiping the bit of me that spilt with his arm. "S-shut up..." I say, embarrassed. He giggles. He ushers me on my hands and knees, to which I immediately accept. The first time we did this, I was dominant. But, we decided to change things up, and discovered that Shuichi was way better in dominance. I didn't mind. Shuichi finally took of the boxers I didn't even realise he was wearing. His member popped out, making me stare in awe. I forgot how big it was. "Something wrong?" he asks, noticing my trance. "Yes. That's not inside of me yet." I pout, trying to get him to hurry up. He giggles. "Are you sure?" he asks, lining up. "I'm always sure!" I purred, making him shake a bit. He nods, and pushes himself inside of me. "Shuichi... move please..." I mumble, waiting for the pleasure to come. He does just that, thrusting at a slow pace. I soon begin to feel good, yelling at him to go faster. "Ngh! Shuichi! I n-need you to go f-faster!" I scream. He nods, thrusting even faster than before. His mouth begins to place small kisses up my back. I moan at the immeasurable pleasure I'm feeling. I scream for more. As if I wasn't feeling enough pleasure yet, Shuichi reached his hand around to get my own length, and started to rub it. This was it. The pleasure maximum had been reached. With a loud moan, I came on his hand and the bedsheets. I tensed, which made him excited, followed by him releasing inside of me. He pulls out, and pulls me by my hips so I'm lying on top of him. "Shuichi... I'm cold~" I whine, snuggling up to his bare chest. He pulls me under the covers with him. "Wasn't that fun?" he asks. I nod. "Hey... I'm still scared... from the movie..." I mumble. "Hey, don't worry. You're so hot that you'll melt any snowman that comes here." he says, putting his nose on mine. My face heats up. He chuckles. I put my face on his chest, hugging him tight. Part of me wanted to start something again by sucking and biting at his chest. But another part of me was super tired and wanted to sleep.

But I knew we needed to sleep.

So I started sucking and biting at his chest.

"Oh, you're not done, are you Kokichi?" he asked, seductively. We prepare ourselves for a.... 'banging' night.


	4. Boring - Nagito x Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is tired of Hajime being boring. Hajime feels bad, and decides to give Nagito a fun time.

_**Nagito's POV** _

"Hey, Haji! You ready?" I yell out to Hajime, sitting on our bed. "Yeah, whatever." he responded, flipping the page of his book. "Ugh. You're always so BORING. Boring, talentless Hajime." I say, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." he repeats, head stuck in his book. Hmph. I guess I'll have to excite him a bit. I walk over to the bed he was sitting on, sitting next to him. I put my head on his shoulder. "Whatcha reading?" I ask him, trying to look at his book. He began to say the name of some BOORING book, so I interrupt him. "You reading Fifty Shades of Grey to learn some new things?" I say, moving closer to him. "No. Not now, Nagito. I'm reading." he said, trying to push me off. "Come on..." I say, running my hand down his chest. "N-Nagito, stop!" he yelled. "Ugh, fine! You're always so boring! Enjoy your stupid book!" I yell, storming out of the room. Why is he always like this? So boring, 'stop it Nagito, I'm reading!' Bullshit! I go downstairs to the living room, and sit down on the couch, angrily. I just want to have fun every now and then. Especially before the party, I'm feeling really unmotivated. I look at my watch. Three hours until people will start showing up. Three hours to be BORED. I sit on the couch, and turn on the TV, flicking through the channels. Just like Hajime.  
B  
O  
R  
I  
N  
G.  
This is so annoying. There's no movies or anything. Guess I'll just wait. I get out my phone and start playing that for a bit. This doesn't last for long. I can't find anything to do. Maybe I should go out, and get my mind off Hajime. "Hajime, I'm going out. Goodbye." I yell out to him. He just responds with a simple 'bye.' Of course, nothing less of him. I leave the house, heading to anywhere that'll just make me feel some excitement, because clearly Hajime doesn't do that. 

_**Hajime's POV** _

Nagito. Of course I love him. He just distracts me a lot. "You made him really upset, Hajime." I said. I often had conversations with myself like this, to see what I should do. "He always begs for sex. It's kind of clingy."  
"And how often do you accept his offers?"  
"Never. Only on special occasions, not randomly."  
"Is that really what you want?"  
"Yes."  
"He's really pissed at you now. What if he breaks up with you?"  
"He wouldn't do that... right?"  
"You're always so boring. I wouldn't be surprised if he did."  
"I'm not boring!"  
"The last time you kissed him?"  
"Last night when we went to sleep."  
"No, he kissed you. Last time you kissed him?"  
"...I don't know."  
"My point. You're boring when it comes to most things. If anything he's just trying to bring some excitement to your life."  
"How am I boring?"  
"You spend most of your time in the same position, reading some book. How long have you been reading that book now for?"  
"...two months."  
"It takes you two months to read that book?"  
"I've read it 22 times."  
"See, you're proving my point here, you're boring. Just once, do something that will excite him. Get yourself aroused, he'd love you a lot more."  
"I don't know what to do."  
"Well, think. What is Nagito's favourite thing?"  
"He's very childish... plays all those childish games."  
"That's a start. What can you do to make a childish game more exciting?"  
"...I think I have an idea."  
"Great. What is it?"  
"You'll see. Thanks for the conversation."  
"You're welcome."  
After talking to myself, I came up with a great idea. Nagito should like this. He does like playing games such as hide and seek... but on the rare occasion we do have sex, he does all these weird and kinky things. It's kind of weird. No, it's really weird. Well, if it makes Nagito and the voice in my head happy, I guess I gotta do it. I grab a pen and a small slip of card. I fold it so it will stand up. I write on it.  
 _'Hide and Seek, come find me. You'll get your favourite reward._  
 _Haji <3'_  
He should like this. I put the note down, and go to close all the windows and draw the curtains. I then start to take off my clothes. My shirt, followed by my belt and pants. I take one last breath of 'why am I doing this?' and take off my boxers. I'm now completely nude. I pick up the pile of clothes, with the note, and head downstairs. I throw my clothes on the table, making sure they're in a pile. I make sure to specifically put my boxers on top. I put the note on top of the clothes, making sure Nagito will see it. Now to find a hiding spot. Where do I hide? I looked around, worried that Nagito would soon arrive. I soon find a spot in the closet, in the shoe shelf. I take off the shoes and put it in front of the shelf, making sure it somewhat covers the contents of the shelf. I sit down on the bed, waiting for Nagito to come home. I kept asking myself why I was doing this. Then I remembered Nagito, and how it would make him happy. Suddenly, I hear the door unlocking. I run into my hiding spot, waiting for him to find me. Here we go.

_**Nagito's POV** _

I come back home, still bored as hell. When I open the door, it's quiet. Of course. "Haji?" I yell out. No response. I look at the table, and see a pile of Hajime's clothes. A note lies on top of his boxers, reading 'Hide and Seek, come find me. You'll get your favourite reward. Haji <3'. I pick up his boxers, snickering. "Ready or not, here I come!" I yell teasingly. I guess he isn't as boring as I thought he was. I started looking around for my boyfriend. I occasionally yell out a teasing phrase, which unfortunately didn't get a reaction out of him. As I go up the stairs, into our room, I look in the closet. Just a row of boots in front of the shelf. Huh. The shoes are usually on the shelf. He has to be in there. Instead of getting him out, I decide I'll excite him a bit. "Oh, Haji... what am I gonna do with you?" I whisper. Nothing. "I might have to tie you up... if you're gonna keep hiding like this." Still nothing. "Unless you wanna cooperate. Then we can both have fun. We'll keep going for hours... until you feel fun. The opposite of boring." I say. As if my words were magic, I saw the tip of a dick poke out from between the shoes. "There you are." I say, smiling. I crawl onto the floor, pushing the shoes out of the way.

"Hey." I say, seductively grinning. "Oh. You found me I guess..." he mumbled, reaching his hand out. "Oh, come on. You're excited." I say, grabbing his hand. I pull him onto me, kissing him passionately. He returns it after a while. I deepen the kiss by throwing my arms around his neck, pushing him further on to me. His crotch rubbed against my covered one, making me shiver a little. He unzips my jacket, removing it from my shoulders. He throws it outside the closet. We were still lying on the floor in the closet. I separate from his lips. "See... this isn't boring, is it?" I tease. "S-shut up and kiss me again..." he said, blushing. "Desperate, are we?" I ask him, teasingly. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing my face onto his. We shared another long kiss, wrestling tongues in the process. I pushed his tongue down, winning the fight. I giggle through the kiss, massaging his nude figure with my hands. I stroke his hips, which I know is his ticklish spot. He starts squirming in my grasp. He takes my shirt off, ripping it through our embrace. "See... this is why I beg you like this... we always end up having a good time." I say, smiling. "I need some time to myself sometimes..." he said. "You mean ALL the time. This is a one and a lifetime happening." I joke. "Well then you better savour it." he responded with a smile. "Of course. But can we move to the bed? This carpet is killing me." I say. He nods, and I swiftly pick him up by his armpits. He seems shocked by the contact, but doesn't care. I throw him onto the bed, me following soon after him. He sits up, and I get on my arms and knees. "Y'know... the way you started this. I'm proud of you, Haji." I say. He starts to blush. "I felt bad for you. Always getting turned down. I thought I'd just bring a little excitement before tonight." he said. "That's why you're my little Haji~" I sang. His face heated up even more. "Come on, let's go." he said, pulling me into another kiss.

His hands run down my shirtless chest, tracing my stomach. His fingers explored my abs, while his other hand fiddled with the zipper on my pants. I muffled a laugh as he failed to do anything with that. I push his hand away, as if to say 'not yet.' My mouth escapes his, trailing down to his neck. Due to past experiences, I know all the places that excite him. When I start to bite at his favourite spot. This immediately makes him aroused, howling and squirming. I wrap my arms around him,  my hand lightly stroking his stomach. I would occasionally tease at his groin, making him grunt. I finish at his neck, leaving multiple hickey marks for him. With a final bite, I continue down his figure, my hand drawing imaginary lines across his pale skin, earning tiny moans as I do so. My mouth finds its way to his nipple, which immediately excites him. I'm sitting on his lap, biting at his chest. He rubs my hair, pushing my head to his chest. He mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" I ask him, my tongue still touching him. "N-nothing! Just keep going!" he said. "I said..."  
I pounced on him playfully, pushing him under me. "What was that?"

  
"I said... fuck... me now..." he said, a deep blush on his face. I start to giggle a bit. "Wh-what? What's s-so funny?" he yelled, sounding offended. "You're going to have to be a bit more patient than that. Don't worry, we'll get there eventually." I say, stroking his chin. He nods a tiny bit. I continue to move around, tracing his bare chest with my tongue and hands. He let's out occasional moans, as I continue to pleasure him. His stomach was nice and soft. He was quite slim, but reading a book and sleeping does not help your figure. I don't care though, I love him no matter what. "See... this is why I don't like doing this... I have to show you my skin... I'm so pale and skinny and gross." he says. I look up at him with an angry look. I crawl over him, leaning over his head. "I don't care what you look like. You're beautiful to me. Everything about you is beautiful to me. I love you." I whisper into his ear. He shudders, as I continue to breathe heavily into his ear, which seems to relax him. "Heh... thanks, Nagi..." I said. I look at him. He hasn't called me Nagi in ages. He smiles a bit, before I nod. I head back down, looming over his naked figure. I leaned over to his chest, basically making out with it. His erection poked at my neck. I pondered whether or not it was time, and I decided it was. I started to slowly stroke the boy with my fingernails, making him moan a bit. "Nagi... go faster, please." he asked, almost innocently. I lifted my mouth off his chest. "You don't have to be all nice like that. Beg me, it'll come faster." I tell him. "Ok... Nagi, go faster!" he yelled. It was a bit better. I started stroking a bit faster, slowly grasping his length with my hand. I soon had a whole fist on him, slowly stroking up and down. "Nagito, you need to go faster. Don't make me stop this." he said. Fearful that he would stop it, I start to go faster. His moans increase in volume, almost screaming. "Nagi! It's c-coming! Keep going!" he yelled, rubbing his own body with his fingers. I begin to rub even faster than before, determined to make Hajime have a good time. "Ngh! Nagito! I'm going to... agh!" he screamed, before squirting his juices all over himself, and a bit of my hand. I inspected the white liquid, before giving it a small lick. Hajime looked disgusted but fascinated at the same time. "H-how does it t-taste?" he asked nervously.

"It's amazing. It reminds me of you." I say, before sucking up the rest of him off my hand. I decide on the way to progress, and start licking the semen that landed on his leg. He started twitching, but eventually moaned into it. I gently licked both his legs, and his groin. I then started placing small and gentle kisses up his shaft, causing him to moan a bit. "Come on... Nagi... I need you..." he mumbled. I let out a small giggle, as an embarrassed Hajime looked away. I complied with his wish, putting my mouth over his dick. As I did this, my hands felt around his body, which was usually covered in his normal, boring clothes. I seemed to be massaging his legs, his chest and his butt, all of which he enjoyed immensely. I took in his entire length at once, which surprised the boy. "Nagi... your mouth is warm... it's exciting me..." he said, stroking my hair. He placed his hand on the back of my head, forcefully pushing it down to the groin. I don't care if it hurts me. I circle my tongue around his dick, loving the taste of him. He began making moans and grunts, which indicated he was going to release again. Of course I wanted this. I circle my tongue faster, while still going up and down, drawing over different parts of his body. He couldn't contain it anymore. With a loud moan, he released his seed into my mouth, and down my throat. "See, wasn't that fun?" I ask him. "Yeah... but it's my turn now..." he said, nervously. I lay down next to him, only for him to get up. He slowly start to unzip my pants, which I was fine with. I tried to help him out by pulling them down, but he slapped my hand with force, pushing me away. I giggled at his ignorance. He continued to remove my pants entirely, throwing them away with my other clothes. He stared a bit, before biting his lip, tugging at my boxers, but he then hesistated. I gave him a reassuring nod, and he continued to pull them down. My dick was now exposed to the cold air, hanging in front of Hajime's face. He stared in awe. "Come on.. it's not that big." I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "No... it is." he said, giving it a poke. I twitch a bit at the contact. "Let's hope it can fit inside of you." I say, with a smirk. "Let's try that now, shall we?" he asks seductively. "Yay! My little Haji's growing so fast!" I say, smiling proudly. He gives me a light slap. He gets on his hands and knees without even needing to be instructed. I pat him on the head, before lining myself up. I rub down his collarbone, making him shudder. I manoeuvre my hands to his ass, stretching it out so I can fit myself in. He nods with determination. I put myself inside of him, making him howl in excitement. I begin to pump in and out of him, earning satisfying screams each time. His moans get progressively louder, which is more motivation for me to go faster. I feel like I could break him at any second, well that's what the sounds he was making tells me. "Na-gi-to! G-Go faster!" he begs. His words were disjointed, and he was stuttering a lot. "Who's Nagito?" I ask, laughing slightly. "Please! N-Nagito, go f-faster!!" he yells. "I don't know anybody named Nagito, my dear Haji!" I yell, not going any faster. "Nagi! N-Nagi, I need you t-to go f-faaaaster!" he screamed. "Yeah, that's more like it!" I say, before thrusting even faster. I reach around his torso to grab his dick, which I start stroking at the same pace of my thrusts. He was quite obviously going insane from all the pleasure I was supplying for him. "N-AH-gi! It's coming! C-Come on! P-Please! Ngh!" he yells, letting out small grunts between his words. After what seemed like countless hours of thrusting, he finally let himself out all over the bedsheets. Just as he did this, I heard a car pull into our driveway. "Shit, someone's here!" I curse. I go to pull out, but Hajime doesn't let me. "You're going to cum inside me before we go, right?" he asks, well, more like demands. I nod, and continue to thrust. After only a few more, I soon find myself groaning, while squirting into my lover. We swiftly got up. I put my clothes on, and we ran downstairs, where Hajime quickly put his clothes on from the pile he left on the counter. As we opened the door, Shuichi and another boy behind him were standing there. "Hey, Saihara-san! Glad you could make it!" I say.


	5. My Idol - Sayaka x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)'s best friend, Sayaka Maizono, personally invites him to a concert. He wasn't ready for the time he had.

**_ Reader's POV _ **

"Hiya, (Y/N)!"

The beaming voice of pop sensation, and my best friend, came towards me. She was skipping with joy, holding a slip of paper in her hand. She was being followed by her entourage of high school fans who went to the same school as us. They were cheering and holding up things for her to sign. It was hard being her best friend, as we would constantly get crowded by her fans. Everyday we would have to find a new place to sit and talk, as our old one would be found by them. I did enjoy hanging out with her in her huge house, though.

"Hey, Sayaka." Her voice was stunning, even when she was only talking. She stopped centimetres in front of me. We were both staring at each other for a bit, in the middle of the hallway. "So, I'm here to personally invite you to my next concert! But it's a secret, so don't tell anybody! I don't want anyone else asking for free tickets." she whispers. Her breath smelled of a lovely mint, not too strong but definitely noticeable. I took the piece of paper from her hand, and thanked her. She skipped off. I look at the ticket. The concert was tomorrow, Saturday. 8pm. Weird, I hadn't heard about it anywhere. Sayaka was incredibly popular, and nobody seemed to be talking about the concert. I, however, thought nothing off it, and headed off to my first class.

-

During the class, I couldn't stop thinking about the concert. First off, why would she tell me a day before? Why did she invite me personally? Was something going on? 

"Yo, (Y/N), something wrong?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see Leon, looking at me with concern. "Just... thinking, is all. Hey, have you heard about-"

I trailed off, remembering what Sayaka said. 'It's a secret, so don't tell anybody.' Leon was still looking a me. "Have I heard about...?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nevermind." I say, smiling. He shakes his head and continues working. Now I was even more intrigued. Should I be excited? Should I be scared? I don't know.

-

The end of school rolled around, Sayaka and I were walking back to her place, like usual. We were talking on the way there. I would occasionally bring up the ticket, but she would just change the subject. When we got back to her place, we walked up the stairs to her room. Once we got up there, she opened the door and her facial expression turned into one of fear. She leaped onto her bed, grabbing two coat-hangers and stuffing them into her closet. She then sat on her bed and played it off as if nothing ever happened. "Um... is everything alright?" I ask, walking into her room. She nods, and invites me to sit next to her. We just did our normal activities, talking, joking around, gossiping. She would always have a funny story to tell me about a fan coming on stage or something like that. I loved talking with Sayaka. She was funny, she was nice. That's why we were best friends.

It was about 6 when I decided to leave. I got off her bed, and went to go down the stairs, after saying goodbye. "Oh, crap, my phone." I said to myself. I'd left it in her room. I walk back over to the door. I walk in, and I see Sayaka holding the two coat-hangers she had hid before. "Oh! (Y-Y/N)! What are you doing?" she asked, hiding the outfits behind her. "I just f-forgot my phone... that's all..." I say, stumbling over to the bed to grab it. "So... uh... bye!" I say, quickly exiting the room. That was awkward. I don't know what she is hiding from me, though. I walk home, and once I reach my own bedroom, I start texting her. We do this almost everyday of the week. 

After hours of talking, we finally decide to call it a night. I put my phone down, and get into my bed, still thinking about the concert. Was it actually a concert? It had to be.

**The Next Day**

I woke up with a yawn. As I reach for my phone, I look at a notification from Sayaka.

_Which colour do you like better, black or blue?_

A weird question, but I answered truthfully, with blue.

All day, I kept thinking about the concert. I was really excited. Usually, when I bought tickets, Sayaka would notice me, and let me backstage to watch her from there. But she hadn't said anything about that. I have reread the ticket over and over, it said my name, the date and time, the location and not to tell anybody. That's it. I was getting really confused now. I figured I'd just wait, and be confused all day. Sayaka didn't talk to me at all that day, not a text or a call since _Which colour do you like better._

_-_

I looked at my watch. 7pm. Just one more hour. I decided to head off now, as curiosity was getting the best of me. I put on a jumper and a scarf, grabbed the ticket, and went to the nearest bus-stop. About fifteen minutes later, the bus arrived, and I got on. It was just me and the driver. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "Ah, just to the Togami Theatre, thanks." I respond. He nods, and I sit down. The bus-ride seemed long. The feeling of curiosity and anticipation were just exploding out of me now. I was desperate to see what Sayaka had planned. After what seemed like hours, but was only 20 minutes, I arrived at the location. The Togami Theatre. I thanked the driver, and hopped off. At the door, inside the ticket booth, was a lone man, wearing clothes suited for the cold weather we were experiencing. And...

Nobody. Nobody else was there. So either, this was fake, or I was the only one invited. "Ticket." the guy said. I handed him the ticket, and his eyes widened. He stepped out of his booth, and unlocked the door of the theatre for me. "Maizono! Your guest is here!" he yelled out. A voice called back. "Thanks, you can head off now!"

The man invited me in, and when I stepped inside, he closed the door, locking it. Inside the theatre, was a lone chair. Only one. On stage was a microphone, and a tall pole. I sat in the chair, and a voice came on through the speaker. "Hey, (Y/N). Thanks for coming. I bet you're wondering why you're here." Sayaka said, in a seductive voice. Now I was even more confused. Suddenly, she came out, wearing a blue lace bodysuit and a short, skimpy skirt. It showed pretty much all of her legs, all her arms, and only really covered her privates. Sure, it was arousing... but what was this about? I tried to speak, but the words weren't coming out. "Don't say anything, just watch." she advised. I nodded. Then, music to Ellie Goulding's 'Love me Like You Do' started playing. She took off the skirt, and then started to sing, her beautiful voice echoing throughout the lonely theatre. She stepped on the platform with the pole on it, and started dancing on it. It was incredibly sexy. Her voice was amazing, and the way she was dancing on the pole made me even more turned on. I was starting to get an erection. 

After she had finished the song, she went back over to the mic stand. "I've loved you for the longest time, (Y/N). I hope you enjoyed that. Do you want more?" she asked, twirling her hand on her finger. Without thinking, I nodded hungrily. She slowly steps down the stairs, making sure I get a good look at her almost exposed form. As she wanders over to me, 'Pony' by Ginuwine comes on through the speakers. She walks around the chair, making sure to sway her hips. Then, she whispers a very arousing sentence in my ear.

_"I'm going to give you the ride of your life."_

I shiver at the feeling of her breath in my ear. She walks back around to the front of me. She gets on my lap, and wraps her legs around the chair, starting to give me a lap dance. Her arms reach around my neck. I'm praying to god that she hasn't felt my boner. As I'm lost in a daze, her lips meet mine, giving me a short and tender kiss on the lips. But, before I can kiss back, she pulls away, and begins to get herself off me. She spreads my legs, and puts herself in between them. She rubs her body against my own, going down, swiftly approaching my aching length, trapped by a fabric enclosure. She looks at it and giggles, breathing on it lightly, before poking it. My whole body twitches, which makes her laugh even more. "S-Stop t-teasing me!" I mumble. My eyes keep scanning over her beautiful figure, making me blush a hot shade of red. "Never! Not until you say it!"

"Say what?"  
"Say that you love me."  
"Of course... I l-love you... I didn't r-realize until now.. but I do..."  
"Heh... great." she says, letting out a small laugh. She then get's up, and goes back up the stairs, to the stage, before going backstage. "Hey! Where are you going?" I yell. No response. Desperate, I get out of the seat, and go look for her backstage. As I approach the dressing room, I see that there's a sign on the door.

_Don't knock, just come in~_

I figured I may as well listen to the sign. I pushed the door open, and as soon as I did that...

I get pushed onto the long lounge in the room. I manage to turn myself around, and see Sayaka, licking her lips from above me. Without saying a word, she quickly began to remove the scarf and jacket I was wearing. She put the jacket around herself, before having a moment of thought. She wrapped the scarf around my eyes, using it as a blindfold. Before I could question her, she shoved her face onto mine, and I didn't hesitate to return the favour. She begins to unbutton the shirt I was wearing, without taking her lips off mine. Her tongue licks around my lips, implying she wants me to let her in. Payback for teasing me - I refuse. I keep my mouth shut. This makes her upset, and she strokes her free hand down my chest, straight into my pants. She starts rubbing my cock through my boxers, making me moan. She takes my open mouth as an opportunity, sticking her tongue in. Feisty. I see. Her right hand was still in my pants, slowly stroking, while her left hand finished unbuttoning my shirt. She took it off and threw it to the side. At this point, he had finally stopped kissing me. "See, wasn't that fun? Now it's your turn." she says. I nod, knowing exactly what she meant. With the scarf still over my eyes, I reach for my jacket that she's wearing, and unzip it, removing it from her. I then reach for the back of her lace lingerie, untying and unclipping it. I start to slowly remove it. I get to the point where I can feel her breasts coming out. I obviously can't see them, which is making me quite upset. I go to remove the blindfold, but I'm stopped by Sayaka. "I'll take it off when I feel comfortable." she says, and I can almost feel her blush through the blindfold. "Sayaka... I love you. I'll be happy with whatever is past this blindfold." I say, reassuringly. "No... not yet." she mumbles. I shrug, and continue to remove her bodysuit.

When it finally reaches her legs, I remove it completely. I then feel her mouth over my chest, sucking on one of my nipples. Her hands were still fondling around in my pants, now inside my boxers. I moan loudly, gently rubbing Sayaka's back. After a while, she trails down to my pants. She removes both my pants and my undergarments in one swift motion. I hear a slight groan from the girl. She then puts her mouth over my length, circling it with her tongue. As she proceeds, I feel my climax getting closer and closer. She sucks, swirls and bites, making me hornier by the second. After a few more swirls of the tongue, I release my hot liquid down her throat, which she doesn't have the gag reflexes for. She starts coughing heavily. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I ask, sitting up. While I did this, my scarf fell down to my neck, and I saw Sayaka in all her glory. She immediately tried to cover herself up, but I held her arms. I crawled closer to her, and said one thing.

"You're beautiful."

Her face heated up immediately at the comment. I gave her a hug. She returned the hug, her soft breasts rubbing against my chest. After a while, she tackled me in our embrace. "I can't keep it in anymore, (Y/N). I've wanted this for too long, and I need you... inside of me. Please." she said. I stayed silent for a bit.

"Oh, don't worry! I brought a condom just in case something like this happened! You won't get me pregnant." she says. "Thank god... that's exactly what I was thinking. How did you know?"  
Sayaka giggled. "I have excellent intuition~" she says, grabbing a pink packet from under the table. She rips it open, and rolls off of me a bit, causing my length to spring up. She swiftly slid the rubber onto it, making me twitch sightly at her touch. After doing this, she got back on top of me. "You ready?" she asks. I nod, and she pushes down. "Oh... fuck... it hurts, (Y/N)." the pop singer mumbles, bouncing up and down. "Shh... it won't soon." I say, lightly patting her back. She nods, and continues to bounce, essentially doing push ups over me. "C-Come on, go f-faster, Sayaka!" I moan, putting my hands on her shoulders. I buck my hips in time with her movements, which makes her moan even louder. "You're pretty tight... h-hold in there, alright?" I tell her. She nods, and continues to thrust faster. 

After a little bit more of that, I was approaching my climax. She was stroking my chest, drawing circles all over. With a final scream of pleasure, Sayaka came over the condom. She tensed around my dick, making me release inside of the condom. She got off me, panting heavily. I took off the soaking wet condom, cringing at how gross it was. "Hey... I love you." she said. I looked at her. "I love you too... best concert I've ever attended..." I mumble, stroking her soft, blue hair. She giggles a bit. "Next time, the concert will be in my room." she says with a wink. "We could have the concert now."

She looks at me, and grins. We both put our clothes back on, and Sayaka places a small kiss on my lips. We walked out of the theatre, my arm wrapped around her shoulder. She kept telling me she loved me, me blushing every time. We got in her car, and drove back to her place. We went up to her bedroom. I lay on the bed on my side, and she gets under me, pulling me in for a long kiss.

 


	6. French Girls - Rantaro x Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie gets extra excited when she sees Rantaro wearing only a towel. She'll ask something she never asks anyone.

**_ Nobody's POV _ **

Angie and Rantaro were the best of friends. They were together almost everyday. It seemed Rantaro was the only one who got Angie, as she was considered very weird among her piers. She was an amazing artist, able to draw almost anything from memory. People would often ask her to draw them, but she refused to do it for free. People would pay her, but she didn't want that. She wanted a small donation of their blood. That's why people kept their distance from the girl. But Rantaro saw through her quirks, and quickly started to befriend the girl. After about a year, the two had become best friends, almost brother and sister at that. But that wasn't all. Throughout this time period, Angie had grown feelings for the green-haired adventure. But he was totally oblivious to her advances. Sure, he'd occasionally refer to her as his queen, he'd call her beautiful, but it was most likely a best friend thing. Angie really wanted to tell him... but she was to scared of being rejected. So, she held in her feelings. But, today she decided. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She was going to confess to him today, and she didn't care about the outcome.

**_ Angie's POV _ **

"Hiya, Rantaro!" I beamed, skipping over to him. Rantaro, being his casually, cool, and attractive self, waved back. We sat down together on the parks bench, around the fountain, with a chiselled bear on top. We began to talk, like usual. The confession was on the back of my mind, and I was desperately trying to get it out. I kept opening my mouth to say something, but the words just weren't coming out. I took a deep breath. _'I have to do this.'_   I thought.  
"R-Rantaro... there's s-something I gotta t-tell you..." I mumbled, losing all the enthusiasm I had in my previous sentence. Rantaro looked down at me, concerned.  
"What is it, my beautiful queen?" he asked, lightly stroking her hair behind her ear. I blushed heavily, but hid it by looking down. Again, I couldn't speak.  
"I... I... I... l-l-lo-lo-"

I was stopped mid-sentence by raindrops beginning to fall on us. The rain came down heavy, almost like hail. Most people who were in the park had already left.   
"Oh! You can tell me later, we gotta go!" he says, grabbing my hand and running off. Once I'd caught up, he draped his tall body over me, acting like a small umbrella.  
"My dearest Rantaro, there's r-really no need for that. I'm fine." I responds, stroking my hair to somewhat dry it. Rantaro just shook his head, and continued to walk, him over her. I couldn't contain my blush anymore, finally letting it flush over my face. We slowly walked back to Rantaro's apartment. We were silent the whole walk back. I never wanted this to end. I just wanted to sling my arms around the boy, and hug him tight. I never wanted to let him go. But, to my dismay, we eventually arrived at the apartment block, and we went inside.

"Alright, just do whatever you want. I gotta shower, my clothes are soaked." he said after unlocking the door. The room was just like any regular flat. A kitchen, a living room, bedroom and bathroom. Rantaro went into the bathroom, and closed the door a bit. I shuffled over to the couch, still flustered after the five minutes of Rantaro and I touching body to body. _'Lord Atua... give me strength.'_   I thought. I waited patiently for him to exit the shower. I still needed to confess. I'd already started, so there's no doubt he'd ask about it later. Eventually, the shower turned off. I waited in anticipation. I really wanted to see Rantaro in all of his glory... I could only imagine how... muscular he is. But, when the door opened, I looked away immediately. I wanted to look... but I didn't want to come across as rude.  
"Is something wrong, my queen?" he asked genuinely. I shook her head.  
"N-No! I'm f-fine!" I lie, biting my lip.  
"Hey, you can look."  
"No, I don't want to invade your privacy."  
"No, I insist, go ahead and look." he says, walking to the dresser.  
Then, I couldn't think straight. I was distracted by Rantaro. I couldn't control her words.  
"Do y-you want m-me to d-draw you?" I blurted out. It was weird. I never wanted to draw people. What was this about? Why were my feelings towards him more apparent today? Rantaro looked at me, confused.  
"Eh... sorry, I don't have any blood to give you." he responds. I shook my head, knowing I couldn't get out of this now.  
"No... I'll d-do it for f-free. Because you're my b-b-best f-friend." I say, like a stuttering mess. Rantaro smiles, before inviting me into his room. It was pretty ordinary, a double bed, some things scattered around the place. In the corner of his room, I saw an easel, a pile of canvas' and some paint.  
"I never knew you painted." I say, trying to stop the awkwardness.  
"Yeah, it's just a hobby. I'm not that good."  
"Oh, don't doubt yourself. So... uh..."  
...silence. It was awkward again. We just stared at each other. Rantaro was still only wearing a towel.  
"Uh... I'll go get some things for you to model on..." I say, walking out into the living room. I grab two chairs from the dining table, and bring them both back into the room. Rantaro sits on one, while I put the other at his feet. I align his legs, brushing over them with my fingers. His skin is so smooth.  
"Alright, I must warn you. While I paint, I must give my mind and soul to Atua, so excuse any noises I may make." I say. It was true, I have been known to make some lewd noises while I paint. I assumed, drawing an actual person, the noises would be even louder. He nods, and looks at me like I told him to.

I was really shaky, but I still managed to get through it. I'd drawn the outline, at this point, so no embarrassing noises yet. Then, a small one escapes my mouth. Rantaro looks at me, confused. I play it off with a weak laugh. As I continue to paint, my mind seems to leave my body, as I'm letting out lewd noises left and right, and I don't even try to stop, because there is no point. And seeing as it's the one I love, the thought of even looking at him almost nude was a turn on. But now painting him, it's more amazing then I ever could've thought. As I reach the near end of the painting, Rantaro has gotten used to the noises by now, and is just sitting there as peaceful as always. With a last swish of the paint brush, I let out a moan that was quite loud compared to the others. Rantaro gave me a look of concern. With a sheepish look on my face, I turn the canvas around. He looks at the art, and smiles briefly, before that morphed into a serious look.  
"Angie, come here." he said. I wasn't about to disobey him, so I slowly walked over to the other boy. He got off the chairs, and put them to the side. I sat down on the head of the bed, thinking about what he was about to do. Was he going to get mad at me for making such lewd noises? _'Atua... give me your blessing!'_

After a bit, Rantaro walked to the end of the bed, still only wearing the towel. He looked and me, and smirked seductively.  
"Before... when you were painting me. You made such a pretty noise." he says. My face heats up, and I start to sweat. Before I could say anything, the towel around his waist dropped to the floor, revealing his erect cock. My face was more flushed than what seemed possible. I crawled back on the bed a bit. I tried to look away... but I couldn't. I just stared at the amazing sight in front of me. I just wanted to pounce on him... but I couldn't. I wasn't sure what I wanted right now.  
"That noise you made before... I want you to do it again. I'll pound you as hard as I please just to hear you make that sound again... it was music to my ears." he says. Then, he began to stroke himself. His long, hard member was twitching with excitement. As was I. He stroked faster and faster, making loud moans.  
"Y-You want it, don't you A-Angie!" he yells through his arousing moans. At this point, I cant help myself. I've already soaked my panties, so there's no point trying to hide my feelings.  
"Yes! Yes I do, Rantaro!" I respond, crawling closer to the boy. He shakes his head, and continues to tease me. He swirled his thumb over his tip, which made him howl even louder. He soon reached his climax, and he all over his hand and floor.  
"Do you wanna clean that up?" he asks. His voice had dropped a few levels, which was so hot. He got onto the bed next to me, smirking. His semen-drenched fingers traced up my chest, across my face and into my mouth. He forced me to suck on his fingers, getting all of the stuff off it. It was bitter... but in a good way.  
"Mmmm... Rantaro, can we hurry this up?" I asked greedily. In place of a response, he pinned me down to his bed. I removed my yellow smock, leaving me in nothing but my bra and skirt. He hovered over me, and reached for my hand. He moved my hand to his dick, and instructed me to stroke it. I followed his directions, giving the green-haired boy a hand job. He moaned, bucking his hips in time with my strokes. He let out inaudible sentences.  
"There's no need to speak, Rantaro. I'm sure words can't describe how could you're feeling right now." I say, teasingly. He lets out a really sexy-sounding moan. I reach my fingers around to his back, and jab my fingernails into him. He looks like he's about to melt in my grasp. With a final stroke, he releases his seed, coming out in strings all over my chest. Without saying a word, I swap places with him, and trail down his body. Before he could react, I took his whole cock into my mouth. Sure, I'm desperate, but in all fairness, he started it. I licked up and down the shaft, circling my tongue. I looked up at him, his eyes were tearing up. His mouth was wide open, and he let out a cute little grunt. Using my free hand, I use my fingers to draw up and down his abs. He thrusts into my mouth in time with me, trying to get every ounce of pleasure he possibly could. With a final nibble of his base, he exploded into my mouth, and I swallowed every bit of it.

"Let's go all the way!" I say excitedly, reaching behind for my bra strap. It falls off, but I notice Rantaro looking uncertain.  
"Oh, what's wrong, my dear?"  
"I'm... a virgin."  
"Hahaha! That's hilarious! There's no way someone as hot as you hasn't had sex before!"  
"No, Angie. I'm quite serious."  
I looked at him. Wow, he was still a virgin? Who knew. Well, more fun for me!  
"Well, I'll be the girl to take your virginity! Got any condoms?"  
"Yeah, let me go get one."  
Rantaro got out of the bed, and walked into his bathroom. While he was doing this, I took off my skirt, followed by my panties. He came out, rolling the rubber onto himself. I just couldn't get out of my head how big he was. This was unlike anything I'd ever imagined him being like. No wet dream could compare to this.

Rantaro again climb on top of me, and poked his tip at my sex. I nodded desperately. He pushed himself down, entering inside of me. It felt amazing.  
"Y-You wanted me t-to make that n-noise again, right?"  
"Yeah... nothing would make me happier."  
"Then move!" I snap, hungry for the other boy. He doesn't hesitate to listen, pushing himself back out before thrusting in at full speed. He continued these motions, getting faster until he was going at a steady pace. Our groins rubbing against each other was enough for me to make more lewd moans. Rantaro smirked. I was getting there. He went even faster, which was pleasuring both of us. The room was filled with a lustful vibe, and Atua was screaming praise my way. It's the way of my people to have sex before 30. After some yelling, and serious thrusting, I let out a moan that Rantaro loved. He smiled, before releasing into the condom. Heh. I knew he'd cum first. I came too, and he finally pulled out.

He pulled the protection off, and tossed it somewhere in the room. He tackled me down, and he falls next to me.  
"You have... NO idea... how long I've wanted to do that." I say, still panting.  
"Heh. Well, good thing you finally made a move."  
"I've been making moves for years! You're too stupid to notice!" I say playfully.  
"I guess I am. Hey, look! The rains cleared!"  
I looked out the window, and sure enough, it was gone.  
"Let's go back!" he says. He placed a passionate kiss on my lips, before getting up and putting some clothes on. I put mine on as well, and we leave the apartment, hand in hand. I had finally gotten him. He's never going to leave me, which is something I can smile about. I place my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Rantaro."


	7. Distraction - Nagito x Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting rejected by Peko, Hajime takes a lonesome stroll. He runs into Nagito Komaeda, who offers to distract him from girls.

**Hajime's POV**  
"I-I was wondering if you could give me advice asking someone out on a date..." Peko said sheepishly. She just pulled me away from dinner so she could talk to me. She seemed nervous, which is something I'd never seen from her before. But that wasn't the weird thing. Peko had feelings for someone? Was it me? I hope it was me... I really like Peko. Her flaming red eyes filled with passion, her quiet personality which I deeply adored.  
"M-May I ask who you're interested in?" I ask, praying she would say me. She looked to the side, with a deep blush on her face.  
"I can't say that. However, you're the only one I can ask for help with this. I beg of you... Consider this a big favour to me..." she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. I sighed. Although she wasn't going to tell me, one thing's for certain, it... wasn't me she wanted to ask out.  
Ha... haha... I knew it.  
Even if we are getting along, there's no way someone like Peko would ask me out.  
"Fine...I got it... I'm not all that experienced myself, but... I think it's fine if you don't overthink it and just casually ask him, "Let's do something together." You want him to smile, right? You just have to make him feel like smiling. " I tell her, trying to hide the sadness I was currently feeling.  
"I-It'd be great if I could do that, but... I don't know if I can..."  
"Then why don't you try imagine his smiling face?"  
"His... smiling face?  
...  
I see... now that you mention it, I remember this one incident... at the time... he had a really handsome smile..."  
"That's it. As long as you make that face when you ask him out, there's no way they'd say no to you."  
"Hajime...even though it's only a little, I feel like I understand now. Smiling is not something you have to force. When your heart gets warm, smiles come to you naturally. I was too desperate to protect something...so I had completely forgotten something as simple as that. Thank you for helping me remember."  
"Eh, it's no problem really."  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go think about what to say to him. Thanks again, Hajime." she said, walking back to the cottages. When she was out of sight, I let out a sigh, and almost started crying. I walked along the beach, trying to get her out of my head. I look out into the horizon. All I wanted to do was escape this island with Peko... get to know her some more. That's all I wanted.

  
The waves were calm, small. As I look out at the ocean, I run into something, and fall back. Before I hit the floor, something warm envelops my hand. I look up to see Nagito, holding me up.  
"Haji, you should watch where you're going." he says, pulling me to my feet.  
"Oh. Thanks. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what's got you down?"  
"Oh. Nothing, just thinking."  
"About girls?"  
"No! Not at all!" I respond, maybe a bit too fast.  
"Heh. Lies! I know exactly what you're thinking, Haji!"  
"Hm. You're right. Yeah, it's a girl."  
"Aw, Peko likes another guy, doesn't she."  
"What? How did you know I liked Peko?"  
"I know exactly what you're thinking, Haji."  
"Well... yeah, I do. And yeah, she does like another guy. She asked me for advice."  
"Hey, don't get yourself down. You need a distraction from all these girls."  
"I guess. Maybe I should stop thinking about them."  
"That's now how it works, you silly goose! No matter how hard you try, your love is always going to be at the back of your mind. If you want, I'll give you an excuse to forget about girls for a night. Come with me."  
I follow Nagito, back to his cottage. He opens the door, and invites me in. I sit down on his bed, and he sits next to me.  
"So, what is this 'distraction,' you speak of?"  
"Well... I was thinking if we had a moment, then you'd forget about all your troubles. I'd be your only thought for ages."  
"So... sex?"  
"Precisely!"

  
I considered the idea. Sure, it was weird that Nagito, a guy, was asking me to fuck him, but he wasn't wrong. If I wanted a distraction from Peko, this is where I was going to get it from.  
"I promise, no homo. I guess you could consider it... bromo." he jokes, rubbing the back of his neck. I nod, finally, and he grins. He gets up, and sits on my lap, facing me.  
"How far do you want me to go?" he asks. Wow. I didn't think Nagito of all people would care about boundaries.  
"Go the whole nine yards. I need the full distraction." I say. It's true, I really needed to stop thinking about Peko, because it would probably get me killed. He nods.  
"I'll give you my special treatment... I hope you enjoy it..." he whispers into my ear. The way he said it made me shiver. It was slightly arousing.  
"Now remember, this is not for me, it's all yours. So don't try anything with me, got it?" he says. I nod, waiting for him to get on with it.  
"Hm... what to-"  
"Nagito, stop procrastinating. Just... kiss me, or something!" I yell. I was just stressed. He chuckled a bit, before listening. He wrapped his arms and legs around my body, and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. I sunk into the embrace, wanting every second of it. I could already feel Peko leaving my mind. He bit down on my lip, clearly wanting more of me. I didn't mind at all, slightly parting my lips so he could slip his tongue in. He used his talented tongue to trace around every crevice of my mouth. It was weird, the kiss was filled with lust, and desire for more... but this was merely to help me, right?  
After a bit more making out, he finally decided to leave my mouth. He dragged his mouth over to my ear.  
"How was that? Do you want more?" he whispered seductively. I nodded hungrily. He began to nibble on my ear a bit, which felt great. I just wanted to melt at the feeling. He swiftly moved down, getting to my neck. He pushed my head up, and started biting and sucking on my skin. He left multiple hickeys there, which I was going to need to hide tomorrow.

  
Without saying a word, he managed to remove my shirt. He threw it off to the side, and began biting at my nipple. I moaned, which made Nagito smirk. I ran my hand through his soft, white hair, feeling all my cares and worries evaporate. He ran his tongue down my chest, eventually reaching the hem of my pants. He got off my lap, and kneeled on the floor. He gripped my erection through my pants, stroking it lightly. He giggled slightly at his own tease. He grabbed my belt, unbuckling it and taking it off. He took my pants off, and the cold air of the night reached my now bare legs. He grinned hungrily at my boxers, and quickly took them off, throwing them to the side. My dick sprung up and hit his chin. He licked his lips, and used his fingernails to gently stroke my length. I kept twitching at the feeling. He kept teasing me, and I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I shoved his mouth onto me. It shocked him, but nothing needed to be said for him to finish the job. He bobbed his head up and down, coating my cock with his warm saliva. I moaned loudly, loving the feeling of his warm, wet cave over my dick. Occasionally, he'd bite down on it a little, creating even more pleasure. Eventually, I reached my climax, orgasming into his mouth. He swallowed it, and shook is head.

  
"Time for the final step!" he says excitedly. The stronger boy, kneeling in front of me, wraps my arms and legs around him. He then picks me up, and holds me to the wall. Using one hand, he takes of his belt, and pulls down his pants and boxers, only enough for his own large member to pop out. He ran his fingers over my ass, slightly stretching it. Aligning himself below me, he gives me a look. I nod, desperate. He lowers me down slightly, which makes me land on his dick. I grunt at the pain, put it goes away as soon as he gives me small kisses up my chest, neck and face. His length feels good inside of me, and I'm quickly approaching my climax. He kept lifting me up and down, bucking his hips occasionally as well. After more tight thrusting, we both reach our breaking point. Nagito releases his hot seed inside of me, which feels amazing. This whole experience was amazing. I then squirt my own seed all over his face, which makes him blush rapidly.

  
"Did it work? Are you still thinking about Peko?" he asks.  
"No. Now I'm only thinking about you. Nagito, that was amazing."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yes. That was the best blowjob I've ever received. That was better than my wildest fantasies with a woman."  
"We should do it more often..."  
"Yes. Nagito, can we... go... out?"  
"Eh, we might wanna put some clothes on, first."  
"No, you idiot. I meant, as in... will you be my... boyfriend?"  
"Really? Well... if you're being honest, then I will too. The only reason I said I'd have sex with you is so you'd want to date me, instead!"  
"Well, it worked."

  
Nagito smiled, and gave me a hug. Our crotches rubbed together, and I tried my hardest to not get hard again. Thankfully, it worked.  
"Well, I'm pretty tired." said Nagito, climbing into his bed. He pulled his pants back up. I grabbed my boxers, going to put them back on.  
"Climb in with me! And don't put any clothes back on." Nagito begged. I looked at him. He was smiling, a cute, happy smile. I mentally shrug, and get in the bed next to him. He kisses my forehead.  
"Night, Hajiiii~"  
"Goodnight, Nagito."

* * *

Waking up next to Nagito feels great. It feels right. He's still sound asleep, almost like a child. I kiss him on the head, which makes him smile in his slumber. He's so cute. I get out of the bed, and quickly put my clothes back on. I decide I'd try to wake Nagito up, as we needed to eat soon. I shook him, and he quickly opened his eyes.  
"Come on, Haji... five more minutes..." he mumbled, putting his pillow around his ears. I grab his hand and pull him up.  
"Don't tell anyone about us, alright?" I tell him. He nods, and gives me a quick peck on the lips.  
"I'll be with you in a bit, meet me in the cafeteria?" he asks. I nod, and head back to my cottage. When I arrive, I see Peko standing at the door, knocking. She doesn't even notice me.

"Uh, Peko?" I ask. She turns around.  
"Oh, hey, Hajime. Where were you?" she asks.  
"Oh. I just... couldn't sleep last night so I went over to Nagito's."  
"Oh. Anyway... I asked him."  
"Good job! What did you guys do?"  
"We went to the amusement park. Monokuma made us go in the ferris wheel, and stopped it when we were at the top. We... kind of... made out."  
"That's great, Peko!"  
"You're awfully chilled out about this. Seeing as you have feelings for me."  
"What? Who told you that?"  
"...my date."  
"I only told Souda and Fuyuhiko. And you'd never go on a date with Souda, so..."  
"Yes, ok, it was him. But don't tell anybody, alright?"  
"Yeah, of course. Yeah... I did like you, but... not anymore."  
"Well, I told you, so I think it's only fair if you tell me."  
"I never said I liked anyone."  
"Well, what's that on your neck?"  
"Oh. They're... bruises. I'm a heavy sleeper."  
"...do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"...Fine."  
I put my mouth to her ear.

  
"I slept with Nagito, and now we're together."  
"Hm. Him, huh? That's funny."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. I'll keep it a secret."  
"Thanks. Bye Peko."  
"Goodbye, Hajime." Peko said. She walked off, and I stepped into my cottage.

  
Nagito and I loved each other a lot. He'd constantly pull me out of a meal, a meeting, or even a chat with other students, and that would most likely turn into us fucking. I didn't mind. We tried our hardest to keep our relationship a secret. But, one day, when him and I were hanging out in my cottage...  
"And that's probably how it happened." I say, leaning on Nagito's shoulder.  
"Wow. You're really good. Yep, that's exactly how it happens. Oh, I have another riddle."  
"Hit me."  
"Two boys are sitting in a bedroom. They're dating each other. They're telling each other riddles."  
He then leaned over to my ear.

  
"What do they do next?" he whispers. I flip myself around so I'm on his lap, and I bring our lips together. Our tongues wrestle for dominance, and he wins. We wrap our arms around the others neck, deepening the kiss. I gently nibble on his lip, which makes him moan a bit. I remove his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it over to the side. He reaches for the bottom of my shirt, and pulls it off. He rubs his hands all over my chest, pinching my nipples. I jump in his arms. He smirks through our embrace. I unbuckle his belt, throwing it to the side. He does the same to me. I take off his pants and boxers in a single swift motion. Still kissing him, I start stroking him, making him moan through the kiss. After a while, he cums on my hands. He then goes to pull my pants down, but...

  
"Hello, Students! Please make your way over to the cafeteria! And don't be late!"  
Monokuma's voice echoed through the room. I groan.  
"Come on, we'll continue this later." Nagito says with a wink. I put my belt and shirt back on, and give Nagito his hoodie. I kiss him on the forehead, and we leave my cottage.  
"Alright, now that you're all here, I have something to show you!" Monokuma announces. I glanced around the room. Hiyoko was smirking. Monokuma made a projector come out of the roof, and began playing a video.

* * *

** Video **

  
"Psst! Mahiru! Are you getting this?" Hiyoko said.  
"Yes, I am. Why did I agree to this again?"  
"Shut up, and just film!"  
They were filming a window... Nagito and I. We were talking. Then I sat on his lap and started making out with him.  
"I knew it! I knew they were a thing! Mahiru, keep filming!"  
"I am filming! Stop pestering me!"  
It showed us making out with each other, taking off each other's clothes.  
"Come on! We gotta show this to Monokuma!"  
**End of video**

* * *

  
Everyone was looking at Nagito and I. I looked at Peko. She seemed worried. Then I looked at Nagito. He looked like he wanted to kill the pair of them.  
"Come on, Mahiru. Let's go shower!" Hiyoko said, snickering. They walked out of the room, Nagito's eyes following them.  
"Hey, come on. Let's go." I say, pulling on the collar of his shirt. He just stands there.  
"No."  
"Nagi, come on."  
"No! I'm going to kill those two!"  
Nagito ran after the room, Peko, Fuyuhiko and I chasing after him.  
"Nagito, stop! Think about us!"  
Nagito didn't stop running. He ran, and ran, and we soon found ourselves on the beach. We nearly lost him, but he then tripped over a stick, and fell onto the floor. I grabbed him before he could get up.  
"Let... go of me!" he screamed, trying to struggle out of our grasp.  
"No! Calm down!"  
Eventually, Nagito found his way up, and attempted to run. Peko expected this, however, and threw him back to the ground. He then stopped trying to escape.

  
"What's the use. I'm sure someone else will kill them for me." he pouted.  
"Thanks guys. You can head off now."  
Peko and Fuyuhiko walk off somewhere, holding hands. I pull Nagito off the floor.  
"What in HELLS name is wrong with you?" I snap. He gives me a sheepish look, before looking at the ground.  
"Sorry, Haji... I just got a little angry."  
"A little? Nagi, if we didn't stop you, you'd be up for execution!" I tell him. He nods.  
"Sorry..."  
"Hm. It's ok. I can forgive you."

  
"Thank you, Haji!" he kissed me gently. I wanted more from him. I kissed him back, rubbing my hands all over his back. The cottages, were nearby, so I decided that I'd take our actions back there. Still kissing him, I began to walk back to the sleeping quarters. We walked past some students on the beach, who watched us walk past, kissing. Cheers were heard, though some ignored it. We eventually found our way to Nagito's cabin, as it was closer. I pushed him down on the bed, and he smirked evilly. Without saying a word, I joined him on the bed, and quickly get to work. I take off his jacket, throwing it somewhere in the room. He unbuttons my own shirt, revealing my chest. I shrug off the shirt. I throw his shirt off as well, kissing down his neck. I nip at the soft skin, leaving multiple purple bruises there. I trail down his skin, licking at his skin, biting his nipples. He moaned softly, running his hands through my hair. I end up at his toned stomach, poking at it with my tongue. I looked down, and saw his aching bulge in his pants.  
"That must hurt a bit." I tease. I nods. I undo his belt, slipping it out of its slots. I quickly unzip her pants pulling them down to his legs. I give the same treatment to his boxers, and his dick springs up.  
"Alright, your turn." he says. For some reason, those three words made me realise how sexy his voice sounded. I needed to let him know.

  
"Be more vocal during sex. Your voice is sooo erotic." I say, stroking his chin gently. He nods.  
"I'll be sure to talk a lot for you, my dearest Hajime." he says, in his sexiest voice possible. So hot. While thinking about his voice, he had removed my belt and pants, removing my boxers soon after. He embraced me again, kissing my passionately. Our crotches rubbed together, and he gripped both of them. He started stroking them both, making us moaning throughout the kiss. Nagito stopped the kiss, but continued to give the both of us a handjob.  
"I fucking love you, Haji. Don't you ever forget it." he says. His voice is enough to make me shudder in anticipation.

  
"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of screaming my name when I fuck you through these sheets. You're thinking of me giving you small kisses up your back while you moan from pleasure. You're thinking of all the new things we can try when we get off this island. I'm thinking about that too, my dearest Hajime." his words get into my head. I feel... hot. Like I'm burning up. Without thinking, I pull his hair, and shove him into another embrace. He stops stroking, and brings his arms up to almost strangle me. But I don't care. I do the same, also sticking my tongue in his mouth. Even when we're only kissing, he sure likes to be dominant.  
After a bit more naked kissing, he finally stops. Without saying anything, he lifts me up and puts me on my hands and knees.  
"You ready, Haji?" he asked. I nod. He strokes my hair lightly, before moving both his hands to my ass, giving himself room to enter. Him and I had done this so many times already that it didn't even hurt. He did what he said he would before, placing little kisses up and down my spine. His thrusts were getting faster and faster, with more screams from me. I moaned his name loudly, which encouraged him to go faster. With a final thrust, I let out a moan that pierced the otherwise quiet air, and finally came over the sheets. Nagito came soon after, some spilling out.  
"We should go clean up. Let's head to the shower." I say. He nods, and begins to put his clothes back on. After we're done, we head out of the cottage, and go to the bathhouse. In the shower, we fuck again.  
Before dinner, again.  
After dinner, again.  
Into the night, multiple times.

  
We fell onto the bed, panting. Nagito picked me up and placed me on top of him. We stared into each other's eyes, him giving me a light nuzzle with his nose.  
"I love you soo much, Haji. Like, you have no idea. And I'm so happy you agreed to be my lover."  
"Of course. We're gonna escape this island together. We're gonna spend the rest of our lives together." I tell him, lightly scratching his chin. He pulls me into another kiss, before setting me down next to him. We go to sleep.

* * *

 **After the Game**  
The six of us boarded the boat driven by the Future Foundation. I sat on the deck, looking at the ocean.  
"It's crazy, huh, Haji." Nagito says, leaning on my shoulder.  
"What is?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Well... we only got together all the way back at the start... and now we're heading home together." he says, sitting down next to me.  
"Nagito, can we make a promise?"  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"Well... this may sound weird but... can we get an apartment together..? I don't have any family and I'd love to live with you..." I tell him. Sure, it was weird, but... I loved Nagito.  
"Oh, thank god!" he says. I looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Hajime, I'd love to live with you."  
I laughed a little bit.  
"And to think this started with me getting rejected by a girl..."  
"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy, hasn't it?"  
We sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Nagito put his hand on mine, intertwining our fingers.  
"Haji, I really love you. You know that?"  
"You said it almost every day, stupid."  
"Well, don't you forget it!"  
I chuckled at his comment. He used two of his fingers to turn my face, so I was facing him. He closed the gap between our faces.

* * *

** Peko's POV **

I laughed a bit, and shook my head.  
"What's so funny?" Fuyuhiko asked. I looked down at Nagito and Hajime, and how they started kissing.  
"To think... I started something. I feel like... I helped. I actually helped someone. I helped someone be happy." I say, smiling mentally.  
"Hey, you've helped me so many times!"  
"Of course, Young Master. But... Oh, nevermind. I can't explain the feeling."  
"Whatever."  
He kissed me on the cheek, before going back inside.  
"And, you, Hajime... you've helped me be happy too." I say, before following him.


	8. Goodbye - Shuichi x Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma offers Shuichi a night, to which he eagerly accepts. It will be simultaneously the happiest and saddest night of his life.

**_ The start is sad, it will also have SPOILERS for V3! k bye _ **

-

-

-

-

**_ Shuichi's POV _ **

"Shuichi! You better not lose. You can't lose to this killing game! I know you can beat it! I believe in you guys! So please, believe in yourself! ...Okay? It's a promise." Kaede's encouraging words echoed throughout the otherwise silent trial room. I stood there, in tears, not wanting Kaede to go. I didn't have time to say anything, Monokuma had already started the execution. The chain caught around her neck. With a final call of her name, I reached my hand out...

I missed her.

She was dragged to a giant piano, where she was used as a finger to play a piece. The song sped up, which made her lose oxygen. I kept calling her name, but... it was no use. The bear kept conducting the song, and eventually, she gave out. She was just hanging there, swinging back and forth. I prayed that she'd just passed out, but... the thorny lid began to slam down, which would have killed Kaede for sure. Monokid's head bounced over to our group. Engulfed in a fit of rage, I kicked it with all of my energy. It went flying over to the contraption. The moment it was over, I felt my legs give out under me. Kaede was gone... dead... I loved her, and now I'm never going to see her again. I felt everyone staring at me. The words I tried to scream were getting caught in my throat. Everyone started leaving comments about what just happened. I wanted... I just wanted them to shut up. After some explaining, Monokuma and the cubs left. I was still on my knees, trying to process what was happening. After some more comments, Kaito had had enough.  
"Aaargh! Shut up! SHUT! UP! You all just need to SHUT UP!!!" he screamed, punching his fists together. His voice echoed throughout the court room, but it seemed to work. The room was silent.  
"Every single one of you and your meek complaints... you're pissing me the hell off!!!" he yelled. the people around him looked scared.  
"But the person who's pissing me off the most... is you, Shuichi!" he boomed, pointing at me. I looked up, tears still in my eyes.  
"What?"  
I was brought to the ground with a punch in the face. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what pushed me to do this. But, I got up, and went to slap him in the face. To my dismay, I was held back by Tenko and Kirumi.  
"Don't do it, Shuichi! Don't swoop to that degenerate's level!" Tenko yelled, holding my raised hand.  
"Shuichi, please. We don't need two people getting hurt, tonight." Kirumi said, holding my other arm.  
"He doesn't understand! I loved Kaede!"  
"If you loved her, you would've listened! She said she-"  
"I don't care what she said! She's dead and that's all that matters, so just FUCK OFFFFFFF!"  
I screamed so loudly. Tenko and Kirumi had backed off, and Kaito began to sweat. I burst into tears, and ran off to the elevator to leave.  
"Shuichi, wait!" Tsumugi called. Nothing else was said after that. I was in the elevator, going up. I knew exactly where I was going.

I ran through the lonely halls of the school, until I arrived at the Ultimate Pianists Lab. I walked in, and stood in front of the piano. I imagined Kaede sitting there, playing me a song. When she'd finished, she invited me over to sit next to her. We played the duet that she had taught me, while she was still alive. Every key I played, I reminisced on a time with Kaede. I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I felt, and now she was gone. When we'd finished the song, the girl sitting on the stool looked at me, and leaned in to kiss me. I did the same... but before we could touch...

She disappeared. Kaede was really gone... I only now believe it. I start to cry again. I sit on the piano stool, crying my heart out. I don't care if anyone hears me. I'm too upset to care. I sit on the stool, not moving at all. Just crying.

"Puhuhuhu! Such despair makes my heart go aflutter!"

I looked behind me to see Monokuma, laughing.

"Here to laugh at me, are you?" I say between my hiccups.

"No, no. I'm not like your mean piers. I'm here to help you! I feel kind of bad, so I'm gonna give you one last thing to remember her by."

"What? A noose?"

"...Now, Shuichi. I didn't think edgy emo hat kid would ever say that. Anyway, that class trial was sooo good! So much drama, and betrayal, and the fight that almost broke out. So good! So, I'm rewarding you, with..."

Monokuma reached his hands behind him, and pulled out a weird looking key.

"This! This here will make you remember Kaede! You'll have to find out how to use it, though. So long, bear well!" Monokuma said, passing me the key, and with that, he was gone. I held the key up to the light. Weird. On the stem, was a message.  
'Hotel Kumasutra'  
Hm... I'm pretty sure that's near the casino. I should head out now.

Still a bit in tears, I exit the lab. Outside, I see my 13 classmates crowding around the door.  
"Is Shuichi ok? asked Gonta. I nod, trying to get through the crowd.  
"Shuichi, wait!" Keebo called. I didn't listen. I run off to the hotel, some of my classmates following close behind.

When I arrive at the hotel, I see Monokuma standing outside.  
"Oh, hey! I knew you'd show up. But did I tell-"  
"Get inside." I snap.

He awkwardly runs inside, me following him, and we close the door.  
"What was that about?"  
"Ugh. They're trying to help me. They don't understand that I need time."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, in the love suite, you'll play the role of the other persons ideal. You must quickly decipher your role, because if you don't, you'll screw it all up, and the other person will wake up. Of course, all you teens think about is sex, sex and sex. So, these fantasies will be all about sex, sex, and sex! And don't worry, this is technically a dream, so I won't be watching anything that happens in there. It's between you and Ka- I mean whoever is randomly chosen to enter with you."  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
"Of course! A bear never lies!"  
"How do I start?"  
"Go over to the bed, and close your eyes while holding the key. When you hear a knock, you've entered the dream state, you can open your eyes and answer the door."  
I nod at his instruction. Monokuma walks out the door, pushing everyone else out of the way. Hm. This seemed a bit suspicious. But, it was worth a try. He said it was something that would make me remember Kaede. I may as well. I get into the bed, holding the key. I close my eyes, and wait.

_*knock knock*_

_DREAM ENTERED_

I jolted my eyes open, and opened the door with caution. There stood... her. She was there. The girl I thought was dead. Kaede Akamatsu. The deceased was standing right in front of me, behind her a background of bizarre shapes and colours that hurt my head.  
"K-Kaede?"  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
"S-Sweetie?"  
"What? I always call you sweetie. You call me Kaede, because you're so boring."  
"So... why... are you here?"  
Nothing was said for a while. Kaede looked up at me, biting her lip.  
"U-ummm..."  
"Ah, yes?"  
"Don't you remember what today is?"  
"Today... um..."  
"So you don't remember... I kinda had that feeling."  
"Ah, I'm sorry."  
"No, you don't need to apologise. My friend told me boys are like this."  
She put her hands on her hips and pouted.  
"Today... is our anniversary. You know, when we started dating..."  
"Anniversary?!"  
"That's right! Today's very important!"  
Ah, I see... this is Kaede's fantasy... that must be why she's talking like this...  
"Since it's our anniversary... I want you to say it, Shuichi..."  
"Say... what?"  
"U-Um... God, Shuichi! I was the one who confessed to you, you know!"  
"I-I'm sorry, Kaede, but I honestly don't know what you want me to say..."  
"Geez!"  
Oh no, did I make her mad again?  
"How long will it be before you call me something other than Kaede?"  
Something other than Kaede...?  
"Call me like... sweetheart or something..."  
"Ah, um... Ah..."  
"Say it!"  
Her sudden yell caught me off guard, causing me to step back a bit.  
"...Sw-...Sweetheart?"  
She said nothing, before gasping, and blushing madly.  
"K-Kaede! Are you ok?"  
"I...I'm not... okay... Hearing that took me by surprise."  
I nodded in agreement.  
"But, you went back to calling me Kaede again."  
"Ah... I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. I really like...   
...that passive side of yours..."  
Caught off guard by the comment, I started blushing.  
"Geez! Don't get all quiet on me now! I'm super embarrassed now!"  
Without saying anything, Kaede, with a blushing face, took me into her arms.  
"Wh-Whoa! K-Kaede! Wait! Careful!"  
As the girl leaned into me, I lost my balance, and fell back on the bed. After recovering, I looked at Kaede, who was sitting on my lap.  
"Ah! K-Kaede! Sorry... this is a bit... Ah..."  
Alright. I can't have her wake up. I have to stay in character. Deceased or not, the real Kaede would want me to be brave.  
"K-Kaede..."  
"Yes, d-darling?"  
"Hug me..."  
"Of course..."  
She wrapped her arms around me. She sat on top of my leg, hugging me tight. I did the same, holding her ear close to my heart.  
"Can you hear my heartbeat?"  
"Yes, Shuichi..."  
"I can hear yours too."  
"Shuichi... your heartbeat is my favourite melody... It envelopes me in a warm, strong embrace... more than any other song can do. It fills me with courage... Shuichi, you play my heart better than I play the piano."  
"Sweetheart..."  
"If we're going to be honest today, then... I wanted to hear you say that... As long as you give me this courage, I can do anything. Aah, what should I do...?"  
Kaede leaned back, lying over my lap. Our faces were almost touching. I never wanted this to end. I got a perfect view of her cute blush.  
"Shuichi, will you...do it with me? I would like that more anything."  
I didn't even need to think. This is what I wanted. Smooth, rough, whatever. I just wanted to be one with Kaede.  
I closed the gap between our faces, giving her a tender and passionate kiss on the lips. It was the start of my night, the start of our night. This was the last time I was ever going to see Kaede again... even if it's just a dream. She returns the kiss, gently wrapping her arms around my neck. We shift over to the pillows of the bed, resting on those while we continue the embrace. After finally parting, she giggled.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you, Shuichi."  
"As for me, sweetheart."  
Kaede blushed at the nickname, before smiling and nodding. We just stared at each other for a while. We awkwardly smiled.  
"Uh... I guess.. we should... take off our clothes now. Heh." I mumble. She nods, and starts to take off her pink vest. She hesitates.  
"No. I want this to be as clean as possible. Shuichi, come here." she says. I comply, walking over to her. She begins to unbutton my shirt. Following her orders, I finish up on her vest, and begin to unbutton her shirt.   
"Shuichi, you shouldn't wear your hat. You're all the more handsome without." she says, knocking it off my head.  
"I'll keep that in mind for when I-  
"...nevermind." she doesn't know this is a dream. She had finished up on my shirt, removing it from my shoulders. She took a moment to look at my chest, and I was worried that she might be having second thoughts.  
"Shuichi, you're really beautiful, y'know?" she mumbles, brushing hair out of her eyes.  
"Y-You think so? You're really amazing too... you're kind, funny, and you care for everyone." I tell her. She starts to blush.  
"Not to mention your really pretty..."  
I continue to remove her shirt. She looks quite confused, and eventually just puts her face in my chest, making adorable sounds as she does it. After removing her shirt, I cant help but stare at her pink lacey bra.  
"You can unclip it, Shuichi. I love you..." she says. Even though that was quite obviously the case, it felt even better hearing her say it. I do as she says, fiddling with the strap, and removing it. I didn't know what to do, so I just started fondling with her chest. She seemed to enjoy this, as she let out cute little grunts.  
"Shuichi... enough of this foreplay... just take me already..." she said. I looked at her. She nodded. She was cute. I nodded, and undid the button and zip at the back of her skirt. I removed it, to reveal her last article of clothing. She already seemed a tad wet, which was adorable. She then unzipped my own pants, taking them off. She then stopped for a bit.  
"I still can't believe we're doing this, Shuichi..." she mumbles, playing with the top of my boxers.   
"If you're uncomfortable... we can stop..." I say, grimacing at the idea. I never wanted this to end.  
"No, not at all... I've just... liked you for the longest time... I've loved you for ages... I don't even know when it started. And here we are, about to... yeah... it's just weird to think about." she says. I nod through it, understanding.  
"Well, if we're being honest... I've dreamt about this too. I love you, Kaede." I admit. For some reason, it feels like the real thing, but I know it's just a dream. After a deep breath, she finally pulled down my boxers. She seemed hesitant to look down at it, but she couldn't help herself.  
"I.. uh... I'll need to prepare you for... that." I say, blushing heavily. She looks at me, a seductive smirk plastered across her face.  
"Oh, please do, Mr Detective." she says teasingly. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I'm not complaining, not at all. I remove her panties, and put a single finger in front of her entrance.  
"Be careful... but don't go too slow." she says. I nod, before sticking a finger inside. This all felt so... real. I started moving around at a pace good enough for the girl, which I finally found after she let out a satisfied moan. I put another finger in, followed by a third. I continued to pump the girl, in and out until she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Sh-Shuichi! Right... ngh! T-There!" she yelled. I continued to thrust at the same spot, earning a cute yelp every time I hit her prostate. After more thrusting, she came over my three fingers. I wiped it onto the bedsheets, cringing at the wet feeling.   
"Well, I'd say I'm ready for it." she says. I nod, and get in front of her. Kaede takes a deep breath, before counting down from three. On 'Go,' I slowly entered into her, which made her groan.   
"A-Are you ok?" I ask.  
"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. It'll go away soon."  
"I want you to tell me, if at any time you are hurt, or want to stop, tell me."  
"Of course..."  
With her approval, I start to thrust. Kaede's painful noises soon turned into ones of pleasure, letting out lewd noises with my thrusting. She'd sometimes throw her hips forward, making me go even deeper. I had a moment of thought... I shouldn't really release inside of her. Then, I realize... Kaede's dead. This is all a dream. I don't want that.  
"Kaede... don't ever leave me..." I say, stroking her chin.  
"I'm s-sorry, Shuichi... ngh..! But... that's a promise I... cAHnt keep..." she mumbles. I shake my head.  
"No, please! I need you! I want to... come back from a hard day... and just hug. I... just want this, I want to take you out for dinner... Kaede, please don't go!" I beg, still thrusting into her. She shakes her head, before letting out a final mewl, squirting all over my length. When I pull out, panting, she puts her clothes back on.  
"Kaede... please!" I scream.  
"I'm sorry, Shuichi... but this isn't real. I'm not real. I'm dead."  
"I-I know! But... you don't have to be! We... we can... stay asleep forever! Together! Please... don't leave me!"  
"Come on, Shuichi. You have to wake up and face reality."  
"Please... I... need... you..." I felt my vision getting blurry. Kaede walked over to me, and kissed me on the lips one last time. And I'll never forget what she said.  
"I love you, Shuichi. That's coming from the real Kaede. But, you have to promise me. Don't give up... you need to escape this killing game! Do it, and we'll be reunited, I promise!"  
"No... Please..." I hiccuped a bit, before screaming."  
"Don't leave me!!! Not again, please!!!"  
The last thing I saw, was her leaving the room. I reached my weak arm out to her, and then... darkness.

_End of Dream_

I rub my eyes. I'm back in my dorm room. I remember everything... Kaede is gone. She's... gone. I hate to admit it... but she's right. I have to escape this game. I have to win, or end it somehow. I take a deep breath. I feel my head, no hat. I walk over to the cabinet.

_"Shuichi, you shouldn't wear your hat. You're much more handsome without."  
\- Kaede A._

I let out a small whimper, before nodding to myself. She's right.  
"Thank you, Kaede." I say, before exiting my room.

I walk into the cafeteria, everyone standing around. They all look at my head, knowing I no longer bear the hat.  
"Huh... Shuichi, you look... different." Tenko said, scratching her chin.  
"Awwww, you finally got rid of your emo hat!" said Ouma, laughing his head off.  
"Someone told me, I shouldn't give up. Not until the very end. I'm going to end this killing game, and escape." I say, walking over to the dining table.  
"Yay! Gonta love that idea!" Gonta yells. I sit next to Kaito, who's diving into a sandwich.  
"Mmm... sorry for punching you, dude. Just had to teach you a lesson." he says, biting his breakfast.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. If anything, I should thank you."  
"Why?"  
"Don't worry about it." I say smiling at him. He shakes his head, and continues to eat.

-

**The End of the Game**

Thirteen of our friends have fallen. We're finally going to leave this horrendous fictional world. As our surroundings fade away, we find ourselves falling asleep.  
"And, the 53rd killing game simulator was a success!" I heard, followed by a bit of cheering. I slowly opened my eyes, and I still saw darkness. I put my hands up to my head, and lifted off the helmet that was their. I saw them. All 13. Rantaro, Ryoma, Kirumi, Tenko, Angie, Kiyo, Miu, Gonta, Kokichi, Kaito, Keebo, Tsumugi, and of course... Kaede. I look at Maki and Himiko, who were only just being hit by reality. As I got out of the chair, and looked around, I was confused.  
"What... what's going on..? You all-"  
"Died? No, not at all. You see, the killing game was just a simulator. Whenever someone died, they'd be able to leave the simulator and come back to the real world. You thought you were in there for months, it was actually only a couple of weeks. I'll spare the details, but welcome back to the real world!" Tsumugi said. Maki seemed shocked, and was staring at Kaito. She ran over to him and surprised him with a hug. Tenko was embracing Himiko as well. I looked down at myself, wearing my normal school uniform. I then looked up.  
"Hello, Shuichi." she said. I... it was all so... confusing... I thought she'd died. But did she really mean what she said?  
Losing control, I wrapped my arms around her, muttering her name under my breath.  
"Y-Your... alive?" I ask. I couldn't believe it.  
"Yep. I watched you for the whole game. You... you seemed to talk about me a lot." she said, blushing lightly.  
"Y-you didn't happen to see the d-dream, did you?"  
"Oh... that. I was in the dream. That Kaede you saw, was me, playing my final part. My encore, if you will."   
She then leaned up to my ear.  
"That Kaede... was me. And I meant it when I said I loved you." she whispered. That sentence filled me with happiness. A feeling I hadn't truly felt since she died. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of lips on mine. Kaede was kissing me, so I kissed back.   
"Oh yeah! Shuichi finally got his girl!" Kaito announced. I could feel the looks from the other students. Some of them clapped.

-

"So... we just... go home now?" Himiko asked. I looked around. I still couldn't believe I was home.  
"I guess. Well... it was fun... I mean, more or less." Rantaro joked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well, this is goodbye! Seeya, everyone!" Ouma announced, skipping off. We all just looked at him.  
"I'm kidding! Gee, guys. Come on, group hug!"  
He forced everyone into a hug.  
After that was done, everyone started heading off.  
"Kaede... I... knew something was odd. The dream felt... so real."  
"It was a good simulation. I certainly enjoyed it." she joked.  
Our hands intertwined, we began to walk. We didn't know where, but we didn't have to. We were headed somewhere together.


	9. A Night - Shuichi x Rantaro x Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shuichi catches his girlfriend sucking off his best friend, he decides to join in on the fun.

**_ Shuichi's POV _ **

I enter the doors of my hotel, coming back from a stressful day of work. Sure, I got to finish early today, but working as a private investigators assistant really took a toll on you. Well, at least I'd be able to come back and dive into the arms of my beloved girlfriend, Kaede. Just thinking about her made me smile. I went up the elevator to my floor. As I walk down the corridor, and put my keys in the door, I hear some noises from inside. "Ooooh... I taste b-better than Shuichi, don't I..." a masculine voice asks. I hear a pop sound, before Kaede speaks up. "Yeah... so much better..." she responds. What the fuck was going on in there. I opened the door, standing in the doorway. I see my best friend, Rantaro, standing in front of my girlfriend, Kaede, receiving a blowjob. Rantaro looks back at me, not breaking a sweat. "What the fuck is going on in here?" I yell, slamming the door behind me. Kaede immediately takes her mouth off of him. "Uh! Shuichi! It's n-not what it l-looks like!" she yells.

"Well, it looks like my girlfriend is sucking off my best friend!" I scream, walking closer to the pair. "That would be correct, Shuichi." Rantaro says, not worrying a single bit. "So... why?" I ask, still infuriated. "Uh! Rantaro was feeling lonely! He asked me to do this just so he wouldn't feel lonely! Of course it wasn't because I love him!" she yells.

"No, Kaede finds me just as attractive as I find her."

"Rantaro, how are you so chilled out about all of this?" I ask. Kaede seems incredibly worried, nearly in tears. Rantaro has his trademark smile on his face, not caring about the predicament he's in. "I can explain. You see, I simply wanted Kaede to do me a favour... which was this. I did that because I was jealous of your healthy relationship. So... I decided I might join in on your loving..." he mumbled. "What? What do you mean, join in on your loving?" I ask him. "I was thinking...

...a threesome?"

"And Kaede, you agreed to this?" I asked. She stayed silent for a while. "...yes. I didn't think you would mind, seeing as he's your best friend, and we both know you're bisexual... but clearly, you do mind." she says, standing next to Rantaro. I think about this for a while. I always found Rantaro a little attractive. And yes, I did sometimes consider asking him about this. "I never said I didn't want this..." I mumble, walking closer to the pair. Kaede started to blush frantically, while Rantaro walked closer to me. His dick was still poking out of his pants. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a passionate kiss, which I don't hesitate to return. His hands reaches to my hat, throwing it off to Kaede. His hands tighten around me, almost suffocating me. My hands reach down to his penis, and I start to stroke it gently. When I do this, his tongue slivers into my mouth, licking around. His tongue massages my own, sending arousing shivers down my spine. I speed up my hand movements, making him moan through the kiss. Out of desperation for air, we finally part. I'm still stroking him, going even faster. "Ah! S-Shuichi! Keep... going! It's about to... ack!" he screams. His screams get louder and louder, and as he reaches his peak...

Kaede shoves me out of the way, putting her mouth where my hand was. She gave him a few blows, which pushed him to release into her mouth with a loud moan from the other boy. I got off the floor, and walked over to Kaede. I forcefully pick her up, making he gasp slightly. I ran into the bedroom, her in my arms, with Rantaro following close behind. I threw her onto the bed. "This is what you get for that!" I yell, pouncing on top of the girl. She lets out a light squeal, before I violently kiss her, which she immediately returns. Rantaro finds his way to a chair, beginning to pump himself to the two of us. I took off her pink vest, throwing it over to Rantaro. He does something with it, that makes him moan even louder. I begin to unbutton her shirt, making her excited. She smirks through the rough embrace, rubbing my hair. I essentially rip off the shirt, throwing it on the floor near the green-haired boy, who at this point has begun working on his second load. She then begins to unbutton my shirt, with speed, but making sure she gets every single ounce of pleasure she can from the embrace. It feels like she's saying, "I'm not sorry for doing this," which makes me all the more determined to 'punish' her. She soon succeeds with my shirt, throwing it over to the side yet again. Her hands travel all over my chest, pinching at the special points of my skin, making me jump, but moan at the same time. My hands reach over to her back, going to unclip the bra-strap that was still wrapped around her. While I did this, her mouth left mine, trailing down my shirtless chest. Her hands felt like heaven on my skin, tracing, pinching, and her mouth just added to the ever-growing pleasure. She sucked on my left nipple, making sure to give me every bit of pleasure she could. Her soft bite hurt as much as it filled me with lust. And then, as if this couldn't get any better, a shirtless Rantaro, with cum all over his chest, walked over to the bed and sat next to Kaede. I lay on the pillows at the head of the bed, with probably the two hottest people alive sucking my chest. I pierced the cold air with my moans, which made the two even more excited. They travelled down my chest, eventually reaching my pants. Kaede pulled them off. I felt fingers creeping into my boxers, probably from the pair of them. But, before they did this, they stopped. They removed my fingers from my undergarments, and started to make out in front of me. My envy started to grow, watching my girlfriend kiss another guy, willingly. I knew I had just done that to her, but still. I kind of wanted to join in. I watched the green-haired boy reach over to Kaede's bra, unclipping it. He passed it over to me, and I just stared at it. It aroused me.

I saw Rantaro begin to grope her breasts, making Kaede moan a bit. I was getting kind of mad at this point. I wanted to do something to pleasure myself, but nothing was coming to mind. I then noticed how Kaede was stroking Rantaro's dick, which kind of sets me over the edge. I bit my lip, and crossed my arms. Rantaro glanced over at me, and used his hand to usher me over to the kissing pair. I complied, slowly crawling over to him. He used his free hand to slightly pull down my boxers, my cock springing to life. He immediately began stroking it. I moaned loudly. While I did this, I noticed Rantaro smile through his embrace with Kaede, as he continued to pump me. Kaede joined in on the action, tracing around my skin with her short pink fingernails, that had to be cut because of her music career. It tickled, but that feeling was overpowered by the feeling Rantaro was giving me.

After a while, I started to let out strings of semen, landing over Kaede and Rantaro, with a bit on myself. At this point, the two had stopped kissing, and were staring at me. "W-What?" I ask. Rantaro pointed to his cheek, signifying I had a stain there. I went to wipe it off, before being tackled onto my back by Kaede. She begins to lick my face, where the excess seed was. She then moves down my body, quickly finding her way to my member. She immediately envelops it with her mouth, which catches me off guard. I gasp, but soon begin to melt into the pleasure. Her mouth is so warm, and it feels like heaven. "Hey... don't leave me out of this!" said Rantaro in a seductive voice. He crawled over to the two of us, removing the note patterned skirt worn by Kaede. It was done with a single swift motion. Kaede gasped, still over me. Rantaro licked his lips, as he quickly removed her panties, as well. She was now on all fours, butt-naked in front of Rantaro and I. Rantaro then finished his own job, removing his last article of clothing, his pants and boxers. He threw it over to the side, and started to rub her ass. At this point, I was reaching my climax, but the pleasure of having her ass rubbed made her stop. We all kind of stopped at this point. 

"So... uh... what do you do in a threesome?" Kaede asked. We all just sat there, confused. "W-Who wants to go f-first?" Rantaro asked shakily. I was excited, of course, but Kaede and I have never gone this far before. "I will." I responded, smiling lightly. I never realized how attractive the boy was until now. His skin looked smooth from a distance. His chest was perfect, almost like it had been chiselled. And not to mention his dick. I did fantasize over Rantaro before I met Kaede, as me and him have known each other for a long time. I dreamt about him dominating me, me screaming his name as he rode me like a horse. I crawled over to him and got on my hands and knees. He began to line himself up, making sure he wouldn't miss, and ruin the mood. "Ok. Go." I tell him. He takes no time to follow my orders, and thrusts into me, his whole length inside me. It feels amazing. Sure, I'm a virgin, so it hurts, but I know that pain will be 100 percent pleasure soon enough. "Now, if you want to have a good time, you'll need to beg." he tells me. How long has Rantaro been doing this? "Uh... please, Rantaro, I need... you?" I say. I didn't know what to say, it felt like we were just having a casual conversation. "Come on now, Shuichi, you'll have to do better than that. Give me a nickname or something." Nickname? Nickname for Rantaro...

He mumbles something under his breath, before speaking up. "Just call me... daddy... or something." he said, wrapping his arms around me. "Come on... 'daddy,' I need you to cum inside of me..." I say, still not really knowing what to say. "Eh, getting there. I think I know how to make it even better." he says. Before I can question him, he pulls out a bit, before thrusting back in. He continues this, making me moan. "C-Come on, Rantaro! Go faster!" I yell. He smirks. "Who's Rantaro? What did I say?" he teases, lightly stroking my hair. "Uh! D-Daddy! Please... daddy, go f-faster!" I yell. A daddy kink was kind of weird, yes, but definitely suited the attractive boy. After a while, I couldn't help myself. I reached my hands behind my back, and gripped the boys hair. As he thrusted, his hair tried to slip out of my grip, but I was holding it too tight for that to happen. After more moaning, grunting, yelling and screaming, I released over the bedsheets. I arched my back, which made 'daddy' then release his hot seed inside of me. I shivered at the feeling. "Hey... does that feel nice?" he asked, lightly rubbing my back, as he pulled out. Drops of the white liquid fell out of me as he did this, much to my dismay. I then got up to go to the bathroom to grab a bottle of lube and some condoms. I open the draw and pull out those items. When I return, I see that Kaede has returned to deepthroating Rantaro. I got kinda mad, but ignored it. I decided I'd give Rantaro a good time. I applied the lube to my fingers, making sure I got it on all of them. Then I snuck up behind him, and without him noticing, I stuck two of my fingers inside of him. He gasps, and starts moaning even louder. I used my free to rub over his chest, tracing every single part of it. I start biting his neck, giving him maximum pleasure. My breath on his neck made him shiver, and eventually, he reached his climax, releasing down Kaede's throat.  
We decided it was time. Time to pick it up a notch. Rantaro and I were already lined up in front of and behind Kaede, condoms on, ready to give each other a good time. We entered her at the same time, which made her yelp. I gave her a kiss on the lips to calm her down. She took a deep breath, and told us to move. We did as she said, slowly thrusting into her. Her groans of pain started morphing into those of pleasure, digging her nails into my back. I held Rantaro's hands, becoming more in-sync with the others thrusting. Kaede kept screaming, panting heavily. After bare minutes of pushing and pulling, she came over my rubber, Rantaro and I shortly after. We pulled out, and took off the wet rubber. Rantaro put his clothes back on.  
"Well, you two. It was fun, let's do it again sometime, alright?" he asked, leaving the room. I bite my lip and fold my arms.  
"I'm still angry at you." I pout, not looking in my 'girlfriends' direction.  
"Listen, Shui... I'm sorry. I was telling the truth before, he just wanted a threesome... I didn't think you'd mind." Kaede responded.  
"Do you accept a threesome from everyone who asks?" I snap, scaring her a little.  
"I'm... sorry, that was unnecessary." I decide. I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun.  
"There is... one thing you can do to earn my forgiveness, though." I start, walking over in her direction. Before she can ask, I pull her in for a passionate kiss.


	10. Gamble - Sonia x Kazuichi x Gundham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia wants to deal with her love triangle, so she invites the two boys to her house.

Souda and Tanaka had no idea how they got into their predicament. They were invited to spend the night at Sonia Nevermind's house. The two individuals thought nothing of it, and most certainly did not expect to meet each other there.   
"Alright, Tanaka-san. Hilarious, but Sonia asked me to come. Not you." the mechanic stated.  
"Do silence yourself, foolish mortal. This errand is none of your concern. The princess specifically wished to meet me, and to bring no other." the other scoffed. Unbeknownst to them, Sonia was inside, preparing the activity. **  
**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you're coming to worthless trash like me for advice like that. I'm flattered, Nevermind-sama." the hope crazed boy said, running a hand through his white hair.  
"Hm... well how do you feel about these two boys?" he asked.  
"Oh, Komaeda-san... they're both so... I don't know how to describe it. It's true, I like them both a lot." the princess responded, the two boys on the back of her mind.  
"It stands true that you respect and trust these boys a lot, correct?"  
Sonia nodded in agreement.  
"Well, why not pleasure them both?"  
"Whatever do you mean by that?" the oblivious princess asked. She had no idea about the lewd thoughts running around the others mind.  
"Why don't you all get together, and spend a night together?"  
Sonia thought about this.  
"Well... these two boys have a distaste for each other. They won't come if I invite the other."  
"Great! Invite them without telling the other. I have a great game you can play together."  
Komaeda whispered his dirty game into the uncultured princess' ear. She was eating it up.  
"Oh, Komaeda-san! That's perfect! Thank you! I shall go write the invites now!" she said. He waved her goodbye, and smirked to himself.  
"You're welcome, Tanaka and Souda." he whispered. He knew the whole time.

Sonia rushed back to her massive home, and ran straight to the media room. She got to typing right away.

_My Dearest Kazuichi/Gundham,_

_It is my pleasure to invite you to my home for a night. We will be playing a fun game that I have been meaning to try out, and I need a friend to help me. Just be sure you don't bring anyone along. It will be held tonight. Don't bother dressing fancy, just wear what you usually do! Do not be late!_  
Sincerely,   
Sonia Nevermind

Sonia printed out the letters, and gave them to her personal mailman. She then told all her staff about her guests, and advised they stay in their quarters until told otherwise. Sonia was filled with glee. She was finally doing something about the dastardly love triangle she was in.

* * *

 

Sonia came running to the door once she heard a knock. For the final time, she checked her dress and hair, before opening the door.  
"Hello, my classmates. Welcome to my home!" she greeted. Souda flashed his smile. Tanaka smirked a bit. The two boys were invited inside. They looked in awe at the amazing scenery of the house. The two had gone on dates with Sonia, and walked her home, but they had never seen the inside of her house before. It was beautiful.  
"Isn't my house just lovely? Anyway, that's not the reason I called you here. Come up to my bedroom!" she says. The two boys looked at each other, Tanaka hiding his red face in his scarf.  
"Aren't your hamster in there?" Souda asks.  
"...I didn't bring them... I expected Sonia to make sensual advances on me tonight, and I did not want them to witness such events." he says. I rolled my eyes, and followed the princess upstairs. Up two flights of stairs, was an elegant double door. When she opened it, a room of beauty had revealed itself. There was a bed, fit for a princess such as herself. The sheets had sewn on frills at the ends. She had many historic paintings and décor. Sonia invited the pair to sit with her on her bed. We do as she orders, sitting in a small, three person circle.  
"S-so... care explaining to us why we are here?" asked Souda nervously. Being so close to his love interests, especially in a bedroom, was incredibly nerve-racking.   
"Well... I felt like I needed to take action."  
"And for what need may you be referring to?" asked Tanaka. He seemed genuinely curious.  
"Why, our love triangle of course." Sonia said, completely casually. The two boys faces erupted into a deep shade of red. Yeah, the three all had feelings for one another. Tanaka and Souda hated admitting it, but they did indeed feel something for the other. Their rivalry was all a façade.   
"So, we're going to be playing a game that Komaeda-san introduced to me earlier this morning. I believe he said it was called... strip poker." she said. Even if the pairs faces couldn't get anymore red, they did. Tanaka essentially covered his whole head with his scarf.  
"I assume, being more cultured than myself, you all know the rules?" she questioned. Tanaka nodded awkwardly, with Souda giving her a thumbs up. The trio had already removed their shoes, leaving them in no less than three garments of clothing each. Sonia dealt us all five cards face down, and put the remainder of the deck in the middle of us. Souda and Tanaka were still trying to catch their composure, while Sonia inspected her deck. She placed down three cards. Tanaka, hand still shaking, placed down four. Souda basically threw all of his cards onto the pile. They all picked up, and looked at their new hands. Sonia showed her deck. Three of a kind. Gundham went next. Pair. Finally, Souda showed his. Luck never seemed to be on his side, as he got a High Card. He placed his cards down, and reluctantly stands him. He stares at the two people he admired with all of his heart. He slowly unzipped his jumpsuit, letting it all crumple in a messy pile, leaving him in a white t-shirt and his bright blue, pink and yellow undergarments. Sonia smiled to herself, and giggled a bit, which made the mechanic blush. He sat back down, and waited for the next hand.   
"Tanaka-san, it's your turn now." she says. He looks confused.  
"But alas, only this foolish mortal was the loser. Why should-"  
"I was told, only the winner gets to keep their clothes on. So go on, strip!" she demands. Tanaka wasn't going to disobey her, so he got up, and removed his long sleeved jacket and scarf. It was the first time Souda had seen him without it, which was kind of turning him on. He was trying his very hardest to not gain an erection. Sonia handed out the next set of cards. Sonia kept her hand, Tanaka got rid of two, and Souda put down three. They showed their new hands.  
Tanaka had three of a kind.  
Sonia had a full house.  
Souda had a four of a kind. He had won the round. Much to his dismay, because now Tanaka would take his shirt off. It would be a lot harder to not think lewd thoughts. Sonia quickly got up, and unbuttoned her dress. Similar to Souda's jumpsuit, it fell to the ground, leaving her in her black and pink panties. It was hard to not drool at the sight for both boys. Tanaka, without needing to stand up, took his shirt of his body, revealing his chiselled body and six pack. Souda tried his very best to not stare. His arm was leaning across his crotch, trying to hide any evidence of an arousal. Sonia looked fascinated.  
"Woah! Can I touch them?" she asks. Tanaka's eyes darted around. The blush that had only just gone away had returned.  
"Now, my fair maiden... there is really no need for-"  
"Boop!" Sonia said, poking his abs. It looked like he could've melted at the feeling, but he tried his best to stay calm. Little did Souda know, he was also trying to hide an erection.  
Sonia dealt the next hand. After the reveal, Tanaka had won. He sighed in relief. Souda, however, did not. He slowly took his shirt off, revealing his own muscular build. He thought that it was nothing compared to his male love interest, but Sonia thought otherwise.  
"You boys must work out a lot. Look at that!" she said, staring at both of their chests. She was completely oblivious to the fact that both boys were as flustered as possible. Sonia then giggled, and took off her top. Her black, lacey bra was the only thing blocking her breasts. If there was a reason to get hard, that was it.  
This next round, both boys were incredibly scared. They were both down to their final piece of clothing. Tanaka never wore his boxers, he just claimed they were invisible to those with 'low astral vision.' Sonia dealt the hand of truth. Either one of them could be subjected to embarrassment, or both of them. When the boys looked at their hands, they prayed they'd topped Sonia, and each other. They all revealed at the same time. Sonia had beat them. Again. Souda gulped. He slowly stood up.  
"D-Don't say anything... please..." he mumbled, biting his lip. Now, it would be impossible to hide his erection. He prayed his hardness would go away before the big reveal. His fingers seeped into the side of his undergarments, slowly pulling them down. He took a deep breath, before dropping them down to his ankles, shaking them off to join the rest of his clothes. The other two, still dressed, seemed to just stare at the sight before them. They were all thinking different things. Souda was mentally hitting himself, cursing at himself. All he wanted was a peaceful night with Sonia. Tanaka was thinking about animals, trying his best to get his mind off the sexual nature of the night. Sonia was excited. She couldn't wait to see both of them in all their glory.  
"Stop staring... T-Tanaka-san... it's your go..." he says shakily, sitting back down on the bed.. He felt exposed, but he felt comfortable for some reason. Tanaka stood up. He turned to face away from the other two, possibly trying to hide his blush. He removed his pants, and the pair were surprised to find he wasn't wearing any boxers. But that was irrelevant. His ass... was amazing. Almost like a gift from the gods. All of Souda's weird fantasies of the group were starting to occur. Sonia had a wide grin during all of that stripping session, and Tanaka was just standing there, trying to hide himself.  
"C'mon, Tanaka-san! Turn around!" Sonia encouraged. The boy took another deep breath, before slowly turning himself around to face the other two. What they saw was indescribable. At least 6 inches, and he was barely hard yet. He took the walk of shame back over to the bed. He sat down, and had all sorts of things going through his head. He was thinking that the two people he adored, were both sitting in front of him, naked. Sonia still had her bra and panties on, though. He was also trying to stop himself from getting hard.  
"So, w-what now?" the mechanic asked shakily. He wanted to play with his braid, which is what he did when he was nervous, but he had already played with it so much it had fallen out, and had joined the rest of his hair. The trio just looked at each other, without saying a word.  
"Komaeda-san did not advise me. He said the next part would all come naturally." Sonia said. They all just sat in silence. One things was for sure; the night was most likely going to end in intercourse. But someone would have to take one for the team. Souda reached his hands out for the cards, and put them aside. He then closed in the circle a bit more, so he was touching knees with the others. Tanaka reached his hands out, and ran his fingers down Souda's left leg. Souda thought there was no point in hiding the fact he was hard, so he let his erection spring up.  
Tanaka wanted to touch it so badly. Those thoughts triggered his own erection. Sonia giggled, before unclipping her own bra. It fell onto the bed, and was then thrown onto the floor by Sonia. The boys were to busy staring into each others eyes to notice. Tanaka stroked his fingers up the others leg, and onto his groin. Souda let out an adorable grunt, which turned Tanaka on. Souda couldn't take it anymore. He reached his arms over the animal breeders back and yanked him closer, kissing him harshly on the lips.

Tanaka moaned into the kiss, throwing his own arms over the others back. The kiss was full of lust and desire for the other, the feeling of each others hands driving them crazy. Their tongues battled in Tanaka's mouth, with him coming out on top. He went into Souda's mouth, and began exploring in there. Their crotches rubbed against each other, making the embrace hotter than it already was. Souda's hands explored the others body, down his waist, tracing through the creases of his abs. Tanaka was doing the same. The two boys almost forgot about the princess, who was having her own fun while watching everything unfold.

She snuck two fingers into her black panties, placing them between her flaps. She pumped herself, in and out, watching the arousing sight going on in front of her. She used her free hand to completely remove her undergarments, throwing them over with her other fallen clothes. She sprawled herself over her bed, legs spread wide, fingering herself, moaning louder than the two boys in front of her.

Tanaka ended the kiss, and started trailing down his lovers body with his lips. The soft skin of his neck was so fun to bite, hearing the little yelps of his mechanic paramour. Tanaka's huge hands supplied immense pleasure for the boy. His lips went down his chest, biting lightly at his abs. He nibbled his groin, ignoring the few hairs that hung there. He traced his fingernails up the boys shaft, making him shudder in anticipation. Souda used his left hand to hold up his dick, so Tanaka could put the tip in his mouth. Tanaka had no idea what Souda had planned. As soon as the tip had entered his mouth, Souda started thrusting in and out. Tanaka wasn't expecting it, but went with it nonetheless. He didn't even have to move. Souda continued to face-fuck him, making him moan uncontrollably. Tanaka made a small humming noise, which vibrated on the mechanics wrench. Souda never wanted it to end, so he tried to hold back his seed. Grabbing a fistful of the beautiful hair Tanaka possessed, he began to move him in time with his own actions, messing Tanaka's hair up. Souda couldn't hold it. He came down the boys throat. He swallowed it, and let go, panting heavily. His hair had been ruined, and was hanging in bangs over his right eye. Sonia had also reached her orgasm, her fingers soaked.  
"Wow, Tanaka-san... you look even better with your hair like that..." Souda mumbled.  
"Please, no need to stick to formalities. We're having intercourse for goodness sake." the other said, trying to change the subject. His blush covered his whole face. Tanaka thought he was going to be the dominant one, but he was wrong. Souda grabbed his arms, and hung him over the bed. His legs were dangling off, and his ass was out. Souda grinned to himself, before nodding at Sonia.  
"You ready, Gundham?" he asks, his hands rubbing over the pale skin.  
"Yes, quit taking forever, just do it." he says. Souda listened, shoving his length into the boy. Tanaka let out a moan in his sexy voice, making a very pretty face for Sonia. He squeezed the bedsheets in his hands. Souda started thrusting. He was slow at first, but found himself getting faster and faster. Tanaka's lewd noises increased in volume, giving Sonia more material to masturbate to.  
"M-Mortal! I'm... going to... ngh!" Tanaka was grunting, blurting out disjointed sentences. With a final cry, he came over the bedsheets. Souda was going to pull out.  
"Mortal, don't you dare. Keep going until you've claimed me as your own." Tanaka demanded. Souda chuckled, before continuing. He throbbed inside the other, and felt him tightening around his dick. He moaned, before firing away. Tanaka felt amazing. Souda pulled out, a bit of the white liquid seeping out of Tanaka's ass. Sonia had orgasmed a second time, making her fingers even messier than before. Souda crawled over to the hungry princess, beginning to suck on her left breast, Tanaka working on the other one. Sonia moaned as she ran her hands through both of the boys messy hair. Souda took the bud out of his mouth, and trailed down the girls body. He quickly got to her sex, and stuck a tongue in. Sonia gasped.  
"S-Souda-san!" she yelled. Souda looked up at her, worried.  
"There's a cold bump of sorts in your mouth!" she said. Souda chuckled.  
"That's my tongue piercing. I can take it out-"  
"No. It felt amazing, keep going." she ordered. Souda nodded, and started tonging the princess. She felt amazing, having two handsome men eating her out. Tanaka brought his lips up to meet hers, trying his best not to disturb Souda.

Souda used his right hand to stroke Tanaka, while still tonguing the female. The two moaned through the kiss. The pair could've came, right then and then. Which they did. He felt the white liquid spill on his hand and tongue. Souda swallowed Sonia's. Then, Sonia took his fingers into her mouth, sucking the juice once inside Tanaka. Sonia got up, and opened a drawer. She threw the contents to the two boys, who then opened them to reveal condoms. They prepped themselves, rolling the rubber onto their lengths.  
"Come on. You're both going at the same time." she tells them. The boys looked at each other. Would she be able to handle it? Well, she asked.

The two boys positioned themselves, Souda in front and Tanaka going from behind.  
"Alright, Sonia. If it hurts at any time, just say so, ok?" Souda advised. She nodded, and smiled. The two boys nodded to each other, entering at the same time. Sonia winced a little, but felt better after breathing. The two boys decide to alternate, one going in and one going out. They got started at a steady pace, one which Sonia was happy with. They increased in speed as they went along. Tanaka placed small kisses on their heads to calm them down. The two boys were thrusting in and out of the princess, her moans being the only sound they heard. At this point, the boys didn't care about alternation. They were thrusting at the same time, which was quickly breaking the princess. With a piercing moan, she released over Souda's condom. She had a few muscle spasms, tensing her muscles, which made the two boys soak their condoms. Panting, they pulled out, and removed their condoms. All three of them lay back down on the bed, Tanaka in between the two.  
"So... where does this put us now?" asked Sonia. Souda smiled, before lightly stroking his male lovers hair.  
"I don't know... but we're definitely doing this again sometime." Souda responded, brushing his own hair behind his ear.  
"Thank you for supplying me with this tonight, my paramours. It was most enjoyable." Tanaka says, smiling for the first time in a while. Sonia pulled the covers over the trio, and Tanaka held them tight in his strong arms. Without saying a word, they went to sleep.

* * *

 

Souda woke up, but couldn't get up due to the arm wrapped around him. He looked up to see Tanaka, holding him and Sonia. He also realized all three of them were butt naked. He nearly cursed out loud, but stopped himself, as he didn't want to wake up the pair. Unfortunately, Tanaka did just that.  
"Good morning, my fair prince." he said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.   
"M-Morning, Tanaka-san." Souda responded.  
"Call me Gundham. That's what lovers do, correct?" he asked. Souda blushed, and nodded. He placed what was meant to be a short and chaste kiss on Gundham's lips, but Gundham wanted more. They ended up making out. Sonia then woke up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the two boys in an embrace, and decided to join in. She got in between them, and started placing small kisses and love bites on their necks.

Long story short, they had a lot more fun that day.


	11. Whozzat? - Kaito x Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is going on a date with a guy from Tinder. He'll only find out the truth after the night has escalated.  
> CONTAINS FOOT FETISHES!

Kaito locked the door to his apartment, and checked his Tinder messages one more time, to make sure his date hadn't bailed on him. He hardly ever got matches, mainly because of a single flaw he had.  
 _"Meet at the gay bar, closest to your place, alright?"_  
Kaito never felt comfortable going to gay bars. Everyone there was as queer as him, but it still felt odd. The people who hung around there seemed suspicious and scary. Well, he was meeting someone who was allegedly a detective, who goes by the name 'Shuichi Saihara.' So, maybe he could protect him if he had experience with the police. Kaito walked to the bar, and out the front were the suspicious people he had expected. Some of them were big, strong guys who looked like they could snap you in two, while others were short, and had messy hair, who looked like they had just smoked crack. Kaito tried his best to ignore them, and just walk through. It wasn't too late, only six in the evening, so he felt a bit safer then he would have if he came later. He entered the bar, which he had only been in about three times. The sights were the same every time. Men dancing with each other, some grinding on each other on the walls, others making out in the corner booths. It was always a mess. Kaito awkwardly shuffled through the bar, and sat at a stool. He asked the bartender for a drink, which was quickly given to him. He couldn't help but stare at some of the people dancing. They were attractive people, that made Kaito happy he turned gay. His eyes were drawn to a couple of men grinding on each other. One was short, with an almost bald head, while the other was quite tall, green jumpsuit and bright, pink, braided hair. Kaito felt a tent forming below.  
"Hey, stop staring!" he heard from behind him. Kaito jumped, squealing lightly. He turned the swivelling bar stool around, to see a short boy with purple hair sitting next to him. He was snickering.  
"I... I wasn't staring... I was just looking around!" Kaito retorted, folding his arms. He picked up his drink, and took a small swig. He put it back down.  
"So, what's your name?" the man, who Kaito could only assume to be Shuichi, asked.  
"I'm the Luminary of the Stars!" he responded. Kaito's had named his profile, 'Luminary of the Stars,' so Shuichi never knew his actual name.  
"Aw, that's a cute nickname." the other said, chuckling lightly. The two began chatting. They had a nice conversation about their lives, and what they did in their free-time. Kaito was so intrigued, he had only gotten through a single beer, when Shuichi grabbed his hands.  
"Come on, let's dance!" he says. Kaito put his drink down, and stood up. They ran over to the dance floor. Kaito found that Shuichi was actually a very skilled dancer. He didn't have to do much, as the other was pulling him around, dancing for him. Kaito was having a lot of fun. The two continued to talk whilst dancing.  
"Hey, Kaito. Tonight's been fun!" he says, tightening his grip around Kaito's waist. Kaito smiles awkwardly, letting out a choked chuckle.  
"Yeah... it has..." he mumbles. He wraps his arm further around the others neck, pulling him in closer. He underestimates his grip, and ends up pulling Shuichi into his chest. Kaito blushed heavily, and began to apologise.  
"I'm... sorry!" he said, looking down at the purple haired boy. Suddenly, his neck was getting pulled down, and he got attacked with a kiss. Kaito didn't hesitate to return, almost knocking the pair off their feet. When this kiss ended, he was being dragged off again, into the private rooms.

The two entered one of them, and the door was quickly locked. Kaito picked up Shuichi from under his armpits, and held him on a wall. They shared another passionate embrace, becoming even hotter when Kaito began to grind against the boy. Shuichi moaned roughly, opening his mouth enough for Kaito to slip his tongue in. Their tongues danced, Kaito more dominant than the other. He explored his mouth, getting to every spot his tongue could possibly reach. Kokichi had to part to breath, pulling his own head back. Kaito continued to grind.  
"Mmm... Rantaro..." he heard the other moan. Kaito looked in confusion.  
"Who's... Rantaro?" he asked, stopping his motions.  
"You're... Rantaro, aren't you?" he asked.  
"N-No... I'm Kaito... aren't you Shuichi?"  
"No! I'm... Kokichi..." he said. The two stared at each other for a while, before laughing at their error. Once they'd calmed down, they went back to staring.  
"Well... we've gone this far, haven't we, 'Kaito.'" the boy said, who Kaito now knew as Kokichi.  
 Without warning, the taller threw his lips back at Kokichi, who was still pinned up against the wall. His eyes were closed, but he felt Kokichi tugging at the collar of his shirt, obviously wanting to remove it. Kaito wasn't going to object, so he pulled away lightly, just enough for the garment to pass through. They continued the kiss, Kokichi's rather small hands rubbing all over Kaito's now bare chest. Kaito felt his right arm reach down to his lovers ass, clawing gently at his clothed entrance, successfully teasing the boy. He groaned, before pulling away from the kiss.  
"Kaito, stop teasing me!" he whined. Kaito snickered.  
"Fine, but only because you've been such a good boy." he said.

Kaito was a master of seduction. He'd attended multiple parties, and had one night stands with many other guys. He can remember random names like Makoto, Mondo and Leon, but he hasn't seen them since those nights. But for some reason, Kaito wanted more than just a single night with Kokichi. He wanted to be with him forever. He wanted things like this every night of his life.  
"Kaito, come on! Take my clothes off!" he pouts, rather impatiently. Kaito snaps out of his thoughts, and does as he's told. He unbuttons the boys jumpsuit, and pulls it off his shoulders. It all falls to the ground, to reveal a ghost pale, slim figure. He looked at the boys colourful pink and yellow boxers.  
 _'Interesting.'_ he thought to himself. Kaito then drew his attention to the boys lower half. That quirk that Kaito had on his Tinder profile... he had a foot fetish. Quite a severe one, too. He hardly ever got matches because of that very reason.  
"You're staring at my feet, Kaito. What, do you have a foot fetish or something?" Kokichi teased. Kaito nodded weakly. Kokichi's facial expression morphed into one of shock.  
"Wait... I'll refrain... please, just-"  
"You have one too..." he mumbled. Now Kaito was the surprised one. Kokichi quickly removed his shoes, and grabbed Kaito's hand. He led them over to the bed at the end of the room. Kaito managed to remove his own shoes on the way there.  
"It's not every day I meet someone who's into the same thing as me. You're a keeper, Kaito." Kokichi said. Kaito blushed, and nodded. The pair sat down on the bed.  
"I'll go first. I'll make you have a good time... but first, we have to get you out of those clothes." Kokichi purrs, quickly removing the boys belt. Kaito wastes no time in helping him, working on his fly. His pants were removed, leaving both boys in just their undergarments. Kokichi wasn't going to have that. He pounced on Kaito's starry boxers, and essentially ripped them off, his dick springing free. The astronaut purred audibly at the mere feeling of the cold air hitting his once aching length. Kokichi then removed his own undergarments, revealing his own rather impressing length. Kokichi pushed Kaito back onto the pillows, which surprised Kaito a bit. The next thing he knew, his leg was being lifted up, and his foot was up to Kokichi's face. He inspected it, sniffing at it excessively, moaning heavily.  
"Do you wash your feet?" he asked. Kaito sheepishly shook his head.  
"Good..." he said. Kaito pulled off an awkward smile. Kokichi continued to sniff, occasionally licking at the skin. He gave each of his toes a good clean with his tongue. He then moved over to the other foot. He gave the same treatment, sucking on each of his toes for about ten seconds each. Kaito was satisfied.  
"Alright, your turn!" the boy cooed, shuffling up the bed. He slotted himself in between Kaito's legs, making their cocks touch. Kaito shuddered, and grabbed the boys leg, which was being held up to him. He inspected his small feet. He did the same, sniffing around, occasionally licking. He then did something rather bold, which made Kokichi squeal. He stuck almost half of his foot into his mouth, biting down lightly. Kokichi nearly came right then and there. Kaito continued to lick around the small foot, but stopped when he needed to breathe.  
"Ok, Kaito, I cant wait. I need you right now. Please, fuck me!" he said, wrapping his legs around Kaito's waist. Kaito wanted the same. Just the thought of having his cock surrounded by Kokichi's tight, warm ass was enough to turn him on even more. Kaito reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed the bottle of lube that was lying there. He squirted a good amount onto his hands, and rubbed it all over his member. He rubbed the excess onto the bedsheets, not giving any thought to the people who had to clean it. Kaito lifted up the smaller boy, and held him over his own dick. Kokichi gave a determined nod, to which Kaito responded by pulling him down. He entered Kokichi, with a squeal from him. They stayed like that for a while to get used to the position.  
"Give me... your best moves, Kaito. You said you were an astronaut, huh? Blast off inside of me." he said. Kaito blushed at the choice of words, but managed to nod.  Kokichi started bouncing himself up and down, Kaito occasionally thrusting upwards in time with his motions. Kokichi was mewling at this point, feeling around for his prostate. He got faster and faster, his arms getting more tired as his pace quickened. Eventually, he found his g-spot, and started bouncing there. Kaito pulled Kokichi down for a kiss, which the smaller happily returned. He managed to multi-task, bobbing and kissing at the same time.  
"Ooh... it's coming, Kaito!" the boy screamed. In no time, he released his sticky liquid onto Kaito's chest, some landing on his chin. Kokichi continued to bounce until Kaito reached his orgasm. He 'blasted off' into Kokichi, earning a satisfied moan from both. You'd think this is where any normal pair of people would stop, but they were still hungry for each other. Kokichi got off, and without warning, took Kaito's little spaceship into his mouth. He snickered when Kaito grunted, involuntarily bucking his hips at times. It took no time at all for Kaito to cum, the stuff trickling down Kokichi's throat. He got off him, and smiled, a saliva and semen string connecting the two. Kaito laughed a bit, and pulled Kokichi closer. They cuddled for a bit.  
"Come home with me, eh?" Kaito asked, running his hand through the soft hair Kokichi possessed.  
"I was thinking of going home and never communicating with you again..." he responded, diverting his attention away from his eyes. Kaito sighed.  
"Nishishi! A lie! I'd love to go home with you, Kaito!" he says. The taller furrowed his brow, before laughing. They got up, put their clothes back on, and headed out. As they were walking out of the private room, they saw two others waiting out the front.  
"Oh, sorry if we made you wait." Kaito said, holding the door open.  
"It's alright. Let's go, my little detective." one of them said, stroking the others chin. They went in, and Kaito shut the door. My little detective, huh? Maybe that was Shuichi. He'd never know, but he'd never care either. He'd found himself the love of his life, without even meaning to. The two went back to Kaito's place, and just sat with each other on his couch, cuddling. That soon escalated into naked cuddling. Which soon turned into... a fun night.


	12. Sleepover - Kazuichi x Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko gets invited to a sleepover by the Ultimate Mechanic. What started out as a night of innocent games and movies will end in something far more dirty.

"Hey, Fuyu!" the pink haired boy beamed, skipping over to the yakuza. Fuyuhiko glanced up, and huffed.  
"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" he snarled. Kazuichi ignored the harshness.  
"Do you wanna have a sleepover?" Kazuichi's smile was persuading and made it even harder for Fuyuhiko to decline. He glanced nervously to the side  
"H-have you tried asking other-"  
"Byakuya said he had some business to do, Nekomaru said he had to do a piano recital, Nagito's favourite movie is on TV tonight and he wanted to watch it with Hajime, I didn't ask Teruteru because I like keeping my clothes on while I sleep, Gundham-"  
"Alright, I get it... sheesh, calm the hell down." Kazuichi was clearly out of breath, and Fuyuhiko didn't want him to get hurt.  
"But... you do realise... Nekomaru doesn't play piano, right?" Kazuichi sighed momentarily, his smile returning after only a few seconds.  
"So, are you coming?" the mechanic asked, holding his hands up to his chest in excitement. Fuyuhiko tapped his foot, and took a deep breath.   
"Fine, whatever." He kind of felt bad for the boy, as nobody else wanted to be with him. That was the only reason he accepted, right? Yeah, of course. Kazuichi cheered to himself.  
"Yay! Thanks Fuyu! Meet at my place at around seven tonight, ok? I'll order pizza, we can watch movies and play board games!" Kazuichi grinned from ear to ear, which gave Fuyuhiko a bit of happiness. He then realised the pet name that was used a second time. But, Kazuichi was gone before he could say a word about it. Fuyuhiko had a moment to think about what just happened. He had just accepted a sleepover. At Kazuichi's place. He never went out with friends, let alone on a sleepover. He didn't really know what to do. He'd only ever slept over with Peko, but that was only for important yakuza business... or just for fun. Wait...

\---

"Greetings, young master." The girls face remained stoic throughout her sentence, as always. That's the third time Fuyuhiko had been called a name he didn't approve of, but this time, he didn't really care.  
"Hey, Peko. Listen... I need some help." Fuyuhiko finished the sentence, and Peko ran inside, back in no time with her sword in her hands. Fuyuhiko sighed, and chuckled.  
"No, not that, bastard. I'm... going to a sleepover with a friend." he confessed, fiddling with his fingers. Peko chucked her sword back, and dragged Fuyuhiko inside her apartment. She'd clearly been doing well on her own, but Fuyuhiko really didn't expect any less of her. He'd come for visits occasionally, although it had been a while since his last. 

Fuyuhiko sat down on a barstool in front of the kitchen table, while Peko poured some of his favourite ginger beer. She passed it over, and the gangster quickly took a swig.  
"Who are you going with?" she asked, not bothering to look into his eyes. Fuyuhiko gulped.   
"Uh... Kazuichi." he confessed nervously. Peko almost dropped the cup she was holding, and looked back at him.  
"Not to be rude, but... why?" she asked. Fuyuhiko tapped his shoes against each other, trying to muffle the sound as best he could.  
"I felt bad for the bastard. Everyone else he asked had lied to him about why they couldn't go."  
Peko was so shocked, she almost laughed. But she didn't. Fuyuhiko adjusted his tie.  
"Well... anyway, I need your help. I don't really... know what to do." Peko took a deep breath, and sat next to him.  
"It's really the same as all the sleepovers we have. Minus all the hugging to make you feel better." she said, chuckling a bit. Fuyuhiko's face reddened, and he shook his head.  
"Did you really have to remind me of that?"  
"Just needed to make sure you didn't do it."  
"Bastard."  
Peko laughed again, a cute laugh it was indeed.   
"Thanks, Peko." Fuyuhiko got out of the stool, and prepared to leave.  
"One more thing." she said. Fuyuhiko turned to face her.  
"You're not... going to try anything on him, are you?" she asked. Fuyuhiko could feel his jaw dropping, so he tried to close it.  
"N-no... of course not!" he retorted, almost a little too violently. Peko nodded, and Fuyuhiko continued his way out.  
"Bye, Fuyuhiko." she said as he opened the door. The yakuza held his hand up in a wave and before long he was gone. Peko smiled to herself, knowing that Fuyuhiko was going to come back the next day with a new lover.

\---

Fuyuhiko should've declined his invitation. He was standing out front Kazuichi's apartment, a small duffel bag in his hand. He'd been held up by security a couple times on the way up, because duffel bags were that suspicious apparently. He held his fist in front of the door, nervous to knock. He did it fast, giving it two quick hits. The door was open in a matter of seconds, Kazuichi standing there with a huge grin on his face.  
"Hello, Fuyu!" he greeted, using the pet name hated by the yakuza.  
"Hey." the boy responded. The two went inside, and just sat on Kazuichi's couch, watching something on TV. Fuyuhiko had actually arrived half an hour early, but Kazuichi didn't seem to mind.  
"So, what do you wanna do first? Pizza is on the way, and I have a cool movie for us to watch!" he announced. Fuyuhiko nodded softly, trying his best not to think lewdly. Why on Earth would he be thinking lewdly? Him and Kazuichi were just friends. That's all. Fuyuhiko never saw him as anything more than a friend... but for some reason he couldn't stop staring. He got himself out of those thoughts, however. Nothing would be worse than getting hard in his jeans.

The two started the night. The pizza was there within minutes, and they were playing a few games of Uno, by Kazuichi's request. Fuyuhiko usually didn't care for any kind of game, but for some reason, while playing with Kazuichi, he was extremely competitive. And, he was enjoying it. How this happened, he had no idea.  
"Uno!" the mechanic announced, his mouth stuffed with pizza. Fuyuhiko faked a frown, before slamming down his second to last card on the table. A pick up four. Kazuichi was in complete and utter shock, his mouth agape.  
"Uno, and green." the yakuza snickered. Kazuichi's shaky hand reached for the pile of cards, and picked one up. Unfortunately, nothing could help him now. Fuyuhiko slapped his final card on top of his last, and stood up triumphantly.  
"Hah! Suck it, bastard!" he yelled, Kazuichi leaning back on the couch.  
"Stop winning!" he whined, throwing his final cards behind him. Fuyuhiko continued to cheer for himself.  
"You're having more fun then I've ever seen you have!" the mechanic beamed. Fuyuhiko glanced down at him, thinking about what he just said.  
"Hm. I guess it has been a while. Or maybe it was just the satisfaction of whooping your ass!" Fuyuhiko continued to cheer to himself, before falling down on the couch next to the other boy. The two seemed to stare into each others eyes for a bit. Kazuichi's eyes sparkled a beautiful pink, while Fuyuhiko's eyes were quite the opposite. It took a while for them to realize what they were doing, and they immediately stopped when the thought came to them.  
"Uh... w-wanna watch a m-movie?" the bubble gum boy asked. Fuyuhiko awkwardly nodded, fiddling with his tie yet again. The boy got up, and had a look through his movie case, only consisting of a single box. He picked it up, and showed Fuyuhiko, who was shocked to say the least.  
"Is that the only movie you have?" Fuyuhiko asked in pure surprise. Kazuichi nodded.  
"I was gonna go rent a movie before you came but you arrived half an hour early so I didn't have time!" Kazuichi seemed to be telling the truth.  
"Well, if it's the only one..." Fuyuhiko sighed. The mechanic nodded, and put the DVD into his player. The movie started up, and boy, was it awkward already.

Halfway through, Fuyuhiko actually found himself interested in the film. He wasn't enjoying it, but he definitely didn't mind it. He'd take occasional glances over at the other boy, and he seemed quite chilled out too. Kazuichi would spot Fuyuhiko looking, and smile at him, and they'd continue watching. They had been moving closer together ever so slowly, only about a centimetre every minute. It wasn't long before their legs were touching. They didn't so much look at each other, they just let the touch do its thing. For some unknown reason, Fuyuhiko found himself shifting his weigh to lean on Kazuichi's chest, a movement that was most certainly accepted by the taller boy. So much so that he began to stroke the yakuza's hair. They were aware of their predicament; when one of them wanted to get up, the awkwardness would return. When the movie ended, it would just be awkward. But that was irrelevant at the moment. They just needed to savour where they were while it lasted.

The movie was drawing to a close, Fuyuhiko less and less desperate to get off of the other boy. They had waited until the credits drew to a close, and the movie was over. Fuyuhiko awkwardly shuffled off the other boy, trying to distance himself a bit. Kazuichi fiddled with his fingers, before speaking up.  
"It's g-getting pretty late. D-Do you wanna h-have a shower?" the mechanic asked shakily. Fuyuhiko managed to nod, and they were soon headed off towards Kazuichi's bedroom.  
"You have one in here. I'll go in the other bathroom." he said. Fuyuhiko felt bad for kicking the boy out of his own bedroom, but he seemed to be pretty hesitant on letting him use the bathroom, so he just accepted it. He stripped himself down, and hopped into the shower. All he could think about was the warm, firm grasp that Kazuichi had on him and his delicate hands tracing through his hair. Fuyuhiko was getting quite aroused, but he didn't really care at the moment. He wanted to jerk off, but he couldn't do it in someone else's shower, right? It would just wash off... Fuyuhiko considered it, and decided he didn't care. There was a high chance they were gonna end up fucking anyway, so he may as well. Fuyuhiko's left hand reached down for his cock, throbbing with desire. He started off fast, jacking his hand as fast as he could, his moans increasing in volume. He put his free hand over his mouth, trying his hardest to muffle the lewd sounds escaping. His hips would occasionally thrust up with his motions, making the urge to cum even more prominent. He ejaculated, spilling his hot liquid all over the shower floor. The running water was quick to wash it down the drain, Fuyuhiko splashing that water with his foot to get any excess. His pain had been relieved, and he felt so much better. He just had to pray that Kazuichi didn't hear him. Or pray that he did, so they could finally do something about their obvious feelings.

Fuyuhiko couldn't lie to himself anymore. He loved Kazuichi. And there was a high chance this was true for the other, too. Fuyuhiko got out of the shower, and dried himself off with a towel from the small bag he brought. He took extra care to wipe the small bit of cum still poking out of his tip, and once that had been done, he put on the warm clothes he had brought to sleep in. It was a foolish mistake to bring long sleeved clothes as it was quite hot outside. The yakuza put them on regardless, and stepped out of the bathroom to meet Kazuichi on his bed, who seemed to be rolling around. He glanced up, and smiled, his hair all messed up in his face.  
_'Why does he have to be so cute?'_ Fuyuhiko tried to ignore his thoughts, so he tried smiling back.  
"Do you have any sleeping bags? I don't want to-"  
"Definitely not! You are not sleeping on the floor." the other demanded. Fuyuhiko knew there was no point in trying to argue, so he accepted it, and sat down next to Kazuichi. They turned his TV on, and just watched some random shows for a bit. Nothing of interest, but they'd ended up watching it until midnight struck. Usually Fuyuhiko would stay up quite late, but this particular night he seemed to be more tired than usual. He glanced over at the other boy, to see him removing his shirt, chucking it onto the floor. Fuyuhiko got a nice view of Kazuichi's chest, one that was interrupted by Kazuichi's look.  
"Well, g'night Fuyu!" Kazuichi's smile was still visible, the shine of the TV revealing them through the darkness. Said electronic was soon switched off by the mechanic, his head laid on his pillow. Fuyuhiko did the same, crawling underneath the sheets, thankful for the darkness that was concealing his blush. He was sharing a bed with Kazuichi. As cliché as it was, Fuyuhiko was loving it. Even if they were silent, and quite the distance away from each other, he was loving it. He'd turned himself around, giving light whiffs of the pillow he was sleeping on. Kazuichi's bubble gum scent was present all over the pillow, a smell that Fuyuhiko couldn't get enough of.  
_'No, Fuyuhiko... this is wrong. Stop being weird and creepy...'_ the yakuza scolded himself.

\---

Fuyuhiko couldn't sleep. He was sweaty, from both the boy in front of him and his long pyjamas. He considered taking off his clothes, an act that required a lot of bravery, doing it near a boy he had been snuggling with hours prior.  
_'We're both men, right? It's normal...'_ he told himself, although it was a lie. He was hoping he'd spark something in Kazuichi's perverted nature. He slowly and quietly hopped out of the bed, standing next to it. He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the ground of his arms. His pants came next, the elastic around his waist falling to his ankles, getting kicked off soon after. He was left in a pair of boxers, a feeling that both intimidated and invigorated Fuyuhiko. When he was done, he got back into the bed, and felt better immediately. The cold air of the room was hitting his pale skin, sending shivers all around. The bedsheets provided necessary and comfortable warmth, enough for Fuyuhiko to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

\---

Fuyuhiko woke up, not to sunlight seeping through the curtains, but rather to the dark night sky. A peculiar feeling was in his stomach, one of lust and urge. He had no idea what sparked this feeling, but he had to deal with it soon. His erection violently rubbed against the fabric of his undergarments, begging to be relieved, whether it by Fuyuhiko's own hand our someone else's. Fuyuhiko shuffled over to the other boy, whose shirt was still off. He was lying on his back, the perfect position for Fuyuhiko to pounce. He had never felt this strongly for someone else, let alone another man. He used to have small feelings for Peko, a feeling shattered when she got a girlfriend, Ibuki. He questioned his actions a final time, ignoring his other feelings, and fuelled by desire, he crawled on top of Kazuichi. Said boy wriggled a bit, but remained mostly impassive. Fuyuhiko made his move, trailing down to the boys lips, kissing him with full sexual intent. It didn't take long for Kazuichi to wake up, and as soon as he realized what was happening, he kissed back. Their bare chests grinded against each other, Fuyuhiko's obvious throbbing arousal poking at the others groin. The heated kiss continued for awhile, having to be stopped for air. Fuyuhiko pulled away, his arms still wrapped around the boys shoulders.  
"Hm. I never knew you felt that way, Fuyu." the taller joked, nuzzling their noses together. Fuyuhiko's breath was warm and heavy, right in front of Kazuichi's nose. The yakuza was thankful he'd had a breath mint right after the pizza, making his breath stink less than it could have.  
"You ready?" Fuyuhiko didn't really understand the question, so he tilted his head a bit.  
"To start kissing again, you silly boy!" Kazuichi's smiled made Fuyuhiko happy inside, so much so he closed the gap between the pair, initiating another kiss of burning passion. Kazuichi nibbled lightly at Fuyuhiko's bottom lip with his sharp teeth, a muffled whimper seeping out of the small boys mouth. Kazuichi poked his tongue through the gap created, a motion that would've been accepted regardless. Kazuichi's hands moved down to the Fuyuhiko's bare hips, urging him to join in on the grinding motion. Fuyuhiko involuntarily thrusted up, wanting nothing more than to have his cock inside of his new lover. His desperate thrusting was noticed by Kazuichi, who thought the actions were adorable. He ended the kiss, intent on dirty talk.  
"Do you want to fuck me, Fuyuhiko?" he asked, using his full name as a tease. The other boy nodded hungrily. Kazuichi chuckled. He enjoyed seeing Fuyuhiko like this. Weak, frail, desperate.  
Fuyuhiko didn't even wait for a response. In fact, he didn't even want one. He was listening to his gut, and his gut was telling him to fuck the mechanic senseless. He'd managed to flip the taller over, his posterior facing towards Fuyuhiko. His pants was removed in a flash, as were his boxers. Fuyuhiko worked on his own undergarments, not wanting to wait another minute.  
"Kazuichi, I love you so fucking much. I don't give a shit about what anyone else thinks, alright?" Fuyuhiko cursed to get his point across, which certainly worked.  
"I love you too, Fuyu. I've been wanting this for so long." Kazuichi's voice was soothing, motivation for Fuyuhiko to thrust straight into him. The taller was shocked at first, Fuyuhiko's thrusts getting more and more passionate as he went along. Kazuichi had gotten used to the feeling, still feeling a slight sting, which was outweighed by pleasure. Fuyuhiko's groin slapped against the mechanics ass, making an arousing clapping noise.   
"Mmm... Fuyu... Soooo good!" the boy moaned, reaching his arms to dig his fingernails into Fuyuhiko's back. Said boy whimpered softly, a sound which soon morphed into a moan.  
"Oooh... it's coming... don't stop, Fuyu~" Kazuichi cooed, the seductive tone he used further aroused Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi kept making sexy noises, ones that Fuyuhiko wanted to savour for the rest of his life. With a final grunt, Kazuichi had reached his peak, spilling all over the bedsheets. After some more dirty talk, Fuyuhiko came inside his lover. He pulled out, some white liquid seeping out the sides of Kazuichi's ass. They fell next to each other, Kazuichi pulling his lover into his arms. He peppered the top of his head in kisses, enjoying the warm embrace.  
"Night, Fuyu." Kazuichi whispered, his fingers finding their way to Fuyuhiko's to tangle with them. Fuyuhiko found it easy to fall asleep, his needs fulfilled and his body warmed.

\---

Fuyuhiko woke up, nothing his pillow was missing from under his body. He knew full well, that when he said pillow, he meant Kazuichi. He was gone. From the bed. Which was weird, seeing as this was his apartment. Fuyuhiko picked his undergarments up from under the covers, and put them on. He also pulled up his pants, exiting the room, shirtless.

The boys apartment wasn't very big, so it wasn't hard to find him in the kitchen, wearing the same clothes as he was last night.  
"Morning, Fuyu!" the boy chimed as soon as he spotted his lover. Fuyuhiko waved back, sitting down at his kitchen bench. A cup of coffee was passed to him with a smile, one returned by the yakuza. He took a slow sip, still tired from last night.  
"So... last night, the movie we watched wasn't... yeah..." Kazuichi started, walking around to sit next to his lover at the counter. Fuyuhiko nodded, leaning on his fist.  
"Let's go to the rental store and hire a movie. We'll redo our little date. How does that sound?"  
Fuyuhiko nodded, and Kazuichi responded with a smile.  
"Perfect! We'll go after coffee, eh?"

The two finished drinking, and got dressed into some nice clothes. Fuyuhiko would definitely try to hide the fact that they had a good make out session during this time, but it happened regardless. They approached the door, and Kazuichi gave his smaller lover a final kiss on the head, before they headed off.

The walk only took about half an hour, Kazuichi constantly flirting with the yakuza, only earning a flustered boy in response. They arrived, and began looking at the shelves for interesting movies to watch. Kazuichi tugged on his lovers sleeve, pulling him up.  
"Hey, I think there's some good movies at the back." he whispered. Fuyuhiko nodded, and they walked to the back of the store, even lonelier than the front. Fuyuhiko bent over to pick up a movie he saw, which was the exact thing Kazuichi was waiting for. As he was bent, the mechanic pulled down his pants and undergarments, a shriek coming out of Fuyuhiko's mouth.  
"The f-fuck are you doing?" the yakuza hissed, standing upright again. But alas, it was too late. Kazuichi had already gotten to work on his own lower half, and finished in a flash. He had stuck himself inside the shorter boy, earning a muffled moan.  
"K-Kazuichi! Not here!" he whispered, still quite mad about what was happening. The mechanic chuckled, and bent down to his ear.  
"Better be quiet, Fuyu. We don't want them hearing us." the other purred, making Fuyuhiko shudder. He shook his head.  
"So fuckin' horny, Kazuichi. You want some? Fine." Fuyuhiko was a bit angry, but more turned on. He spotted a bathroom just west to where they were standing, so he dragged the off that way. They ran into a stall, and began making out. The kiss was heavy and forced, Fuyuhiko pinning his boyfriend to the wall, grinding his hips against the others covered crotch. Kazuichi loved getting dominated, the feeling of getting caught at any moment exhilarating him further. Fuyuhiko tugged at his buttons, doing a sloppy job of getting it done. Kazuichi helped him out, letting the jumpsuit messily fall to the floor. Fuyuhiko was doing his desperate motions again, harshly thrusting upwards to no avail. Kazuichi chuckled, slowly pulling down his bright blue and yellow boxers, Fuyuhiko trying to hurry him up. It didn't take long for them to fall on the floor, with the rest of his outfit. Fuyuhiko's erection was already out from before, so all he had to do was sit on the closed toilet, and have Kazuichi sit on top of his cock. The feeling was the same as last night for Kazuichi, pure bliss. As for Fuyuhiko, as his dick felt the warm, tight space that was Kazuichi's hole. The mechanic found the strength to pull himself up, and drop himself back down, a feeling that couldn't be replicated by anything else. With the speed at which he was going, it didn't take long for Kazuichi to cum. Fuyuhiko felt a sudden wave sweep over him, one of urge and desire. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around his lover, almost choking him. With all his strength, he continued pushing the boy up and down, questioning where all of this power was coming from, but brushing the thought off, thinking it was probably just his sexual desires. It wasn't long until Fuyuhiko came inside his lover. The two were panting heavily, just as you'd expect.  
"T-There... you happy now?" teased Fuyuhiko, earning a nod from Kazuichi. The two recovered, and got dressed, exiting the bathroom, blush on both of their faces. Thankfully, the store was still quite empty, so nobody would've heard them. Fuyuhiko looked at the movie he had dropped on the floor, and picked it up again.  
"Yay! I love Cars 3!" cheered Kazuichi, and they made their way to the front of the store.

\---

Peko looked at Fuyuhiko through the window. She could tell something had happened in that bathroom, and she was definitely proud of him. Her intuition was correct. He walked out of the store, smiling and talking with Kazuichi. It was adorable, and Peko felt happy that Fuyuhiko could be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the end is sloppily written, I needed to get something longer out. I am trying to increase the length of my Fanfictions, about 1500 words story, 500-1000 words shipping story and the rest one or two smut scenes. Don't forget to request!  
> Working on:  
> Shuichi x Rantaro  
> Natsumi x Hajime x Sato  
> Shuichi x Kaito  
> Thanks!


	13. Memories are Made - Kaito x Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crappy first lemon I ever wrote. Please read notes !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut I ever wrote over in my first story on Wattpad. It's really bad if but if you still want to read it then visit my Wattpad it's Maxille, same as here. I don't update it anymore.  
> Anyway, I'm only uploading this because I have some important things to say regarding oneshots and other things. Please see them at the end. Now enjoy the crappy lemon.

**_ Maki's POV _ **

"Let's go, Maki Roll!" Kaito screamed, as we got into her car. I texted mom to see if she was alright, and she sent a photo of her and the kids. Thank god. I was excited for tonight, because I knew what was going to happen. "You ok, Maki?" asked Kaito. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about what's gonna happen tonight." I tease. "Oh, are you excited?" he asked, expecting to make me embarrassed. "Of course I am. Do you know how much I enjoyed the other night?" I responded, a smirk on my face. "Heh. Ok." Kaito responded with, a deep blush on his face. When we got to the hotel, we went into the lobby and got some keys.

**_ Random Receptionist's POV _ **

These two again. Last time they came here, the people in the room beside them kept complaining about them having sex all night. I'll upgrade them to our love suite. "Here you go, that'll be $15." I say. She hands me the money, and I give her the love suite key. Have fun.

**_ Maki's POV _ **

"Wasn't it $10 last time?" asked Kaito. "I don't mind. I get to stay with you~" I say, stroking his chin. He started blushing, as we made our way to our room at the end of the corridor. As I unlocked the door, I saw... something new. This definitely isn't what our old room looked like. "This is... new..." Kaito said, looking at the room. There was a huge bed in the middle with a love-heart shaped head board, with LED lights around it. The bed was surrounded by carousel style horses, with a red carpet underneath. A chandelier with a black and white bear loomed over the bed, creating a romantic atmosphere. On the right of the room was handcuffs and whips for... y'know, we were going to stay away from there. On the left side, however, was a spa and a shower. "Seems romantic." said Kaito, glancing over at me. "I might have a shower first." I say, a bit nervous. "Maki, there's no need to be nervous. We love each other, and we're just using ourselves to show that love." Kaito says. "Wait.. that sounds-"

"Hot." I finish, grinning seductively. "Get ready, I'm showering. Don't look yet." I say, giggling. Making sure Kaito isn't looking, I strip down and get into the shower.

**_ Kaito's POV _ **

I go over to the huge queen bed, and lie myself down on it, waiting for Maki to finish. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I feel something form up in my pants. It makes me shiver some more. "Maki~ Come on, I'm excited!" I howl. "Be patient... and besides, I want to get you excited, it's easier and more fun." she teased. "Fine... don't be too long, though." I whine. Soon enough, I hear the shower turn off. "Don't look." she says. "But-"

"Hey, I want this to be more fun, look away, I'm putting my clothes back on." she demanded. I could see where she was going with this, and I didn't complain. I loved this. "Alright, you can look now." she said. I turned around, and sure enough, she was completely covered. "You've got an issue down there." she teased. I looked down, and started to hide my face as it grew a dark shade of red. "You can't hide from me, Momota." she growled. Oh, and when she calls me Momota. It really turns me on. "Come on, Maki... let's go... I dreamt about this too." I confessed, laughing. "Oh really..." she whispered, climbing on the bed next to me. "Tell me, Momota, what happened." she moaned. "Well... you made out with me for a bit... then... hm.. how do I put this...

...you fucked me through the sheets." I tell her. "Sounds like something I'd do..." she says. "Let's get started than, shall we, Momota?" she asks. I nod. "Come on, what do you say?" she teases. "Maki... let's go please..." I beg. "You're getting there..." she says. "Maki, I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow." I say. "That's more like it." she moaned. She finally brought her lips to mine, and started licking my teeth. I opened up for her, letting her tongue wrestle mine. This time, I came out on top, driven by desire for her. I let her tongue circle around my mouth, occasionally nibbling on it a bit. She let out small moans as I did this. She started to take off my jacket, which I complied with immediately, helping her out. We through it on top of one of the horses, her still licking my mouth.

_** Maki's POV ** _

I grabbed his shirt from the bottom, ripping it through our embrace. We had to part, put eventually I lifted his shirt over his head, chucking it over near his jacket. We continued our embrace, my finger tracing over his abs, earning a satisfying moan from him. Eventually, my mouth found its way to his ear, biting on it. He squealed and grunted, but soon he started to enjoy it. I moved down to his neck, sucking and biting over the previous marks that had almost faded away. I moved around his neck, licking, sucking, biting. He started moaning into it, rubbing the back of my head. I moved down to his chest, my hand rubbing one of his nipples, my mouth licking the other. "M-AH-ki..." he moaned. I looked up at him, sitting with my hands and knees on the bed, crawling towards him. I nodded at me, signalling me to continue. I did just that, and continued biting his chest. I led my mouth down his chest, my tongue sticking out to trace his abs, leaving a wet mark of saliva behind. Kaito started giggling. I looked up at him, who was apparently ticklish there. I kept doing the same motion, earning laughs and moans from him. The only reward I wanted. 

When I'd finished at his chest, I went back up to his lips, kissing him passionately. "Come on Maki... do me good..." he moaned, obviously getting impatient. "Be patient, Momota." I responded. "Fine, I can make it go faster." I say, forming an idea in my head. I sat him down under me, throwing his back down on the pillows at the top of the bed. Surprised, he looked up at me. "What are you doing?" he asked sounding slightly impatient, but excited as well. I was now on top of Kaito, sitting at the top of his pants. I traced his abs which were still wet from me licking them, which made Kaito giggle. "Such a dirty boy, aren't you, Momota?" I asked, still teasing. He loved it when I called him Momota, as discovered in our last session of intercourse. Then, I shifted myself down his body, now sitting between his legs. I started to unzip his purple jeans, slowly, trying to tease him. "Maki... go faster... I'm getting impatient." he said. "Who's Maki?" I ask, wanting Maki Roll instead. "You're Maki!" he whined. "No, I'm not Maki, say my name and maybe I'll go a bit faster." I say, trying to hint at him. "Oh, of course, Maki Roll~" he sang, finally realising it. "There we go." I say, before picking up the pace a bit. "Come on, Maki Roll~ I know you can go faster, Maki Roll~" he moaned. Him calling me Maki Roll was exciting me, so much that I'd decided to speed up the process. I had fully unzipped his pants, and started to slowly remove them. There he was, Kaito Momota, sitting in his black boxers with red stars that I adored so much. I was staring so much that Kaito had noticed my state. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah... it's better than alright." I teased. His face again reddened at the comment. "It's not fair, Maki." he says, sadly. "What's not fair?" I asked, concerned. "It's not fair.. I'm here, in only my boxers... and you're still fully clothed." he told me. "Huh. Is that so. Do you want to change that?" I asked seductively. "Yeah, I do." he said, before getting up, putting me where he once was. I was lying down, underneath Kaito, wearing nothing but his boxers. He started removing my shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room, leaving me in nothing but a bra and my skirt. "I'm gonna return the favour now." he said, tracing around my stomach. Oh god... I knew teasing him wouldn't end well. Eventually, he got to my skirt, taking it off slowly, like I did to him before. "So, it's fair game now, eh?" I say, teasing. "Who's going first?" he asks, and I know exactly what he means. "How about a tongue war?" I suggest, and he seems into it. I was obviously going to win, because I'm stronger, and the sooner I had his dick in my mouth, the better. He smashes his lips back onto mine, and I swiftly jab my tongue into his mouth. He certainly tried harder this time, and it was hard, but eventually, I ended up coming on top. Smiling, we disconnected and I threw him to lie under me. "Dang..." he said, faking a frown. "Oh, aren't you excited?" I tease. "I am..."

"Beg."

"Huh?"

"Beg for me, Momota."

He was so cute when he begged. If I was going to give him a good time, I wasn't doing it for free. "Please, Maki Roll..." he said. "Keep going." I respond, putting my fingers at the top of his boxers. "Please, Maki Roll... do it, please!" he screamed. "Nearly there..." I tease, slowly pulling them down. "Please Maki Roll, suck me harder than the moon!" he finally screamed. "Great job, Momota." I whisper, finishing the job and pulling his boxers all the way off his feet, throwing it to the side. His dick quite literally sprung to life, and his naked body sits in front of me. "What should I do first?" I tease, crawling up to his head. "Suck..." he moaned. "I'm not getting straight to the good part, that's not how this works." I moan, heading back down his body. I use my finger to trace his neck, abs and leg, before tracing around his tip. He started twitching at the contact. "Maki... do more..." he begged. Complying with his wish, I bring my finger down to his shaft, tracing up and down. "Mmmm, Maaaki..." he moaned. Eventually, I started to bring more fingers up, sliding up and down his fully-erect member. Soon, my hand was in a fist, gripping his dick, sliding it up and down. At first I went slow, earning small moans from Kaito. "Mmmmn... ahhhh... f-faster..." he grunted, wanting more. I started to speed up my hand, rubbing the boy until he started screaming. "M-AH-ki~ Yes, M-Maki! F-Faster, Faster!" he moaned, and started thrusting the air in time with my fist. I'm rubbed my hand as fast as I could. "Maki~ I-I feel it... it's c-coming!" he moaned. "Tell me when it's nearly there." I say, smirking. "M-MAki! There! I'm g-gonna c-cAH!" he moaned. As soon as he said this, I stuck my mouth over where my fist once was, making sure I get every drop of him in my mouth. I swallow it, not spilling any of it. "It's good... warm..." I say, looking at Kaito's sweating face. "You ok?" I ask. "That was... amazing... but... go further, please..." he begged. "What did you say again before? Suck me..." I start. "Suck me harder than the moon, Maki Roll!" he begs, which made me smile. That phrase was cute. I leant over, and placed my mouth over the tip of his dick, which he adored. "Ahh..." he moaned. I started circling my tongue over his dick, faster and faster, Kaito's moans growing louder and louder. "Go down! Go down!" he started screaming, and I did just that. I led my mouth down, nearly getting to his groin. "Yes! Maki! Faster!" he screamed. I shifted my head up and down, faster and faster, as Kaito had his hand on the back of my head, pushing it in time with my movements. "M-Maki.... it's coming b-back! I'm g-gonna c-cum!" he squealed. I opened my mouth wide to yet again make sure I get as much in there as possible. Swallowing all of it at once, I lay down next to him. "Come on, it's my turn now, isn't it?" I asked. 

**_ Kaito's POV _ **

I nodded and got up from where I once was, where Maki replaced me. My naked figure loomed over her. I left her waiting while deciding what to do first. "Come on, Momota, you can do it." she says, encouraging me. I doesn't hesitate to start kissing her, unclipping her bra in the process. I threw it to the side with her other clothes, while continuing to kiss her. I rubbed my hands down her body, which made her muffle a moan through our embrace. I started giggling, and continued to move my hands down to her panties. I managed to take those off without breaking our embrace. My erection started poking out her now exposed entrance, making her moan some more. "Now, I'm nice, so I'll get to the main attraction quicker." I tell her. "Oh, so where are you gonna start, Momota?" she asks me seductively. I think for a while, before I stick my fingers in my mouth, wetting them. I made a pop sound as I pulled them out of my mouth, and I lined them up with her entrance. I looks up at Maki for approval, which she quickly responds to with a nod. I stuck a finger in, making her moan a bit. "Another..." she says. I do just that, poking another finger in. "Can I move them?" I asks, concerned. She nods, and I start fingering. She starts panting loudly. "More... please, Momota." she begs. I nod, placing yet another finger in. "Start moving, this is getting boring." she pouts. Not wanting her to stop this, I start moving my fingers in and out, hastening as time goes on. "M-Momota! Right t-there! F-faster!" she screams in pleasure. I go faster than what seemed possible, fingering her prostate, not wanting to disappoint. "Momot-AHH... it's c-coming!" she screams, before squirting all over my fingers. I pull them out, staring at my semen-covered hand. "Gross." I joke, before licking it off. Suddenly, Maki gets off the bed. "Aw, come on, that's it?" I whine. "Of course not, just getting one of these." she says, pulling out a condom from skirt that was on the floor. I reach my hand out to get it, but she starts opening it herself. She comes to sit back neck to me,  applying the condom on me. "Ah.... M-M-Maki..." I grunt. She starts to laugh. "We haven't even gotten to the exciting part yet." she tells me. "I know... you just make me feel good, Maki Roll~" I told her, smiling. "I'll make you feel out of this world." she whispered into my ear, before throwing me under her. She aligned my length under her entrance. "Push up when I push down." she told me. She was really experienced with this apparently. She started pushing down on me, and I pushed up, it was perfect. "M-M-Momota!! Ahh... Haa... Mmmn!" she squealed. "Y-you're so f-fucking c-cute when y-you're like this..." I told her. "T-th-AH-nks... HAAa..." she moaned. "Kaito... you can move now." she told me. I started thrusting up into her, I knew this is what she wanted. "Momota, g-go f-faster!" she begged. "Come on, Maki R-Roll! Beg me!" I squealed. "Momota, harder, please!" she begged. "One more time!" I say, slightly increasing my speed. "Momota! G-go faster! Go h-harder! I n-need it!" she screamed. I nodded, before going inhumanely fast. "Nngh! Haaa... Mmmn..." she moaned. "F-feel good?" I ask, smiling. "Y-yeah.. I'm n-nearly there, keep g-going!" she screamed. I did, thrusting in and out of her with great speed. "K-Kaito~ It's coming! NNgh!" she yelled. Suddenly, she came, me still inside of her, me shortly after her. I finally pulled out, us both panting. We lay next to each other, sweating. "That was too good..." I say, pulling off the condom and tossing it in the trash. "Round 2?" she asked, smiling. "Can you just... suck me off again? The pleasure was immeasurable." I asked, hoping she'd say yes. "You're going to have to try a bit harder than that." she said, trying to make me beg. "Maki Roll, suck me... until... I go to space..?" I say, not knowing how to beg. "Good enough." she says, before leaning over yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for some important stuff!  
> Stories - Regarding my upload schedule, I'll only be able to upload once a week, if that. I try to deliver quality writing, and it takes time. I'm still in school, but the year is coming to a close and I've finished most of my extra-curricular programs such as Drama excellence and Concert Band so I don't have to stay late. I only have a couple more assessments to do as well, so not much more studying, so I'll have more time for writing. Keep in mind I'm aiming for about 5000+ words in my oneshots, so that's why they're taking so long.
> 
> As for requests, I do still take them! It may take me a while to come up with good ideas, so that's why it'd be nice to include them in the request!
> 
> Regarding the Natsumi x Sato x Hajime fanfiction that many of you have requested... I have a confession. I don't actually watch the Danganronpa anime (which is why I specified the video games in the request form but hey!) so my knowledge of their personalities will be limited to the information on the wiki. I'm sorry if it turns out terrible, and doesn't match them at all, but I just thought I'd tell you. I am still writing it!
> 
> Stories I'm Currently Working on (in order of priority!)  
> Shuichi x Kaito (Should be out by the end of Sunday!)  
> Shuichi x Rantaro  
> Kaede x Shuichi x Kokichi  
> Natsumi x Hajime x Sato  
> A new Ficlet story
> 
> Please keep sending in requests !! If I like your idea, I'll reply to you, and say I'm doing it. It might take a few weeks, as I have other stuff to do, but I promise I'm working as hard as I can to have many fanfictions out as possible!
> 
> Writing Format - I plan to have 1500 words of story, maybe a bit more/less, 1500 words of a smut, 500-1000 words of story, and another smut, followed by a short conclusion. This will put my stories at around 5000+ words, which is the amount I'm aiming for. My new ficlet story will have shorter, 1000-2000 worded stories to be uploaded more frequently. You can start requesting stories, all you have to do is include a ship and a crazy kink (don't yell at me and please no gore/vore).
> 
> Requests - As mentioned before, plese steer clear of anime ships. If you really want one out, then request, and I MIGHT do it, but there's a high chance I wont. If you include a story, I might use that for another ship. Also, please stay away from ships with characters from different games, exceptions being Makoto/Nagito, Makoto/Hajime, any characters with noticable similarities (antags/protags) and characters with similar personalites (Kaito/Souda, Kaito/Leon). I know that's a bit odd, but I cant really write a oneshot of two characters who barely interacted. If i know how they'd act around each other, I could write it.
> 
> Updates - Some people commented on how bad my spacing is. I use Wattpad to write because it's easier, and I was dumb when I first used AO3 and didn't know to use Rich Text while copying and pasting. So, I fixed all spacing issues in the previous chapters, and it shouldn't happen again!
> 
> Ok that's about it for now! Thanks for keeping up with the story, and I'll see you all in a few days (hopefully!) with a Shuichi x Kaito oneshot!


	14. Last Resort - Kaito x Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting fired from another job, Shuichi does something he never thought he'd have to do.  
> SLIGHT ANGST WARNING AT THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this early are yall proud? Anyway, it would've been longer but I don't want it too long to the point where it becomes boring. I hope you enjoy this one xx If you haven't already, read the A/N in the notes of the previous chapter.

Shuichi didn't want to have to do this. But, after the last few weeks, he was left with no choice. To anyone else, it would seem like he was making a big deal out of something small. But, Shuichi never wanted it to come to this. He's barely getting away with his rent, having spent his final cents on his apartment. He had one month to get some payment, and this seems to be the only thing he hasn't tried. As he typed his application, he thought back on all the reasons he was fired.

He worked at a pizza place, his job was to deliver pizzas. Unfortunately, as he was on his bike, some drunk drivers were cruising around. They had hit him, right in the side. He broke both his arms, and his right leg. After recovering, he showed up to work, only to be told he wasn't allowed to work anymore because of the accident. He wasn't even given a choice.

He worked at a Subway, with a couple other nutjobs that he hated. To his expectance, they hated him too. Even their store manager couldn't stand him, even though he worked hard, and never talked to anyone. He assumed he just gave off a creepy vibe, and the fact he never talked to people didn't help. One night, he was on his break, and two younger workers were out the front. Shuichi didn't see what had happened, but it seemed they were trying to toast something, and had set it on fire. The microwave broke. Shuichi would've moved on. If the two workers hadn't of blamed it on him. The manager came up to him, and told him he was fired for 'Breaking property and setting a fire.' He didn't even care. He wasn't getting paid squat, and he hated the people anyway.

Those are just some of the jobs he'd lost, because of biased and unfair bosses. So, here he was, about to apply for this horrendous job.

**Surname: Saihara  
Given Name: Shuichi  
Age: 23  
Sex: Male**

**Email: shuichisaiharaxgmail.com  
Phone: 466-8127  
Experience Acting?: No  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Work Experience: Multiple Fast Food establishments, retail  
** **Any Extra Details: I'm a virgin, who likes both men and women. I'm about 5'7", dark blue hair, and moderately skinny. I'm pretty shy but I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone for this job.**

Shuichi's hand hovered above his mouse. He was reconsidering his decision, but decided he couldn't go back now. Even if this was one of the lowest points of his life, he was willing to pick it back up. After reading over his form one more time, he hit send, and rolled back on his chair. He'd done it. He was sending silent prayers that he'd get accepted. He laughed to himself, before getting up to close his blinds. It was getting pretty late, so he decided to head off to sleep. While laying in his bed, he began pondering where he went wrong. Perhaps it was because he never spoke to anyone? Or maybe because he just wasn't likeable? Well, he just hoped that this wouldn't have the same outcome. He just wanted to live a normal life, and here he was, sending an application to be a pornstar.

* * *

 

Shuichi woke up the next morning, still not feeling any better about himself. He sat up in his bed, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was extremely messy, and his shirt he had taken off the night prior had fallen to the ground. He groggily rolled over, slowly standing up from the bed. Instead of going to the kitchen to make coffee like usual, he went to his computer, to check if they'd gotten back to him. He took a glance at the list, and saw that they had indeed. Inside, he was filled with mixed feelings of excitement and disappointment in himself. Of course, he was too tired to show these emotions. He clicked on the email, and read it to himself.

_Thank you for the application, Shuichi Saihara! We have looked over it, and decided you may have what it takes. But, we'll need to see something from you first. Before we can send you a script and send you in for filming, we'll need you to do a little solo work for us. Send a video of you masturbating on camera. You can be talking, or just moaning, whatever you want. Don't worry, this is one of the easiest things to pass on. Once you send it in and it's deemed watchable, we'll upload it, and send you your first script._

_We expect this video on 11/15/18, two days after today. Thanks again!_

_\- Jordan_

Shuichi smiled to himself, which soon turned into a frown. He was so angry with himself that his life had come to this. But, he figured that this would have to be a start. Seeing no point in procrastinating, he decided to get started on the video right away. He had a few minutes of thought. Should he take his clothes off prior to starting? Or should he strip for the camera?

Maybe he should just start, and see where he ends up.

\---

Shuichi set up a camera at the end of his bed. He looked into the lense, and lightly bit his lip. Why was he doing this? A question that had been on his mind for ages, one with a seemingly obvious answer. He needed money. But was that really it? Had he jumped in too soon? He took another deep breath. He didn't want to have an anxiety attack right before he started. He put his finger on the record button, and pushed down. He tried his hardest to keep his vision on the lense, his eyesight only occasionally looking in other directions. After around half a minute of hesitation, he got started. He got onto his knees, making sure the camera got a good view of his already bare chest. He had smooth skin, with little hairs dangling here and there. He played with his nipples for a bit, until they were nice and perky. His slender fingers danced all down his body, around his chest and brushing over his hips. Eventually, they found their way to the plaid patterned boxers Shuichi slept in. They ducked under his waistline, gripping the sides. Shuichi began pulling them down, not to fast, but at a pace that would please the audience. He slid them down, just far enough for his erection to poke out. As he looked down at it, he gulped, taking another breath. He used his legs to get his undergarments down the rest of the way. Slowly, he brought his hand to a fist around his cock. At a slow pace, he began pumping himself, making sure the camera got a good look at it. He smiled to himself. He was getting the hang of this.

Boosted by confidence, he brought a hand up to his erect bud. He began playing with it, showing the camera both of his lewd actions. He'd sometimes thrust upwards into his hand, without really choosing to. After a few more minutes of stroking, he'd reached his peak, coming into his hand with a loud moan. Shuichi looked at his hand, and chuckled silently. He reached to the camera, and shut it off. When it was done, he fell back onto his bed, grabbing the camera with his clean hand to see how he went. To his surprise, the video was pretty good. It wasn't anywhere near as good as the solo men he watched occasionally, but it was good for a first timer. 

He took out the camera's capture card, and transferred the video over to his computer. He was quick to email the hirer again, attaching the file and sending it on it's way. Shuichi swung back on his chair, now having nothing to do. Usually, he'd 'do some work' or 'work on his social skills,' but seeing as those two seemed to be pointless, he was left to sit back on his chair and wait. He rolled the chair back under his desk, refreshing his emails to check if they'd gotten back to him. He was getting really antsy. After hours of just refreshing the page, something new had popped up. Shuichi's head perked up, and read the address. It was the website he'd sent the video in to. He clicked it with excitement, and got to work on reading it.

_Thank you for this video, Shuichi!_

_You have done a great job for a first-timer. So much so, we'd like to bring you in for a scripted performance._

_Don't be nervous, your 'partner' is just as new as you are. He has sent in his solo video as well, and got in. We have attached your script to the email, your lines are marked with an S._

_By the way, your porn name is Shui. If anyone happens to notice you in public, do NOT tell them your real name. Thanks!_

_Filming will take place on 11/17/18. Please wear your usual clothes. You can bring your script, but you will not be able to use it during the real thing._

_\- Jordan_

Shuichi was gleeful. Ever since he'd recorded that video, he'd cared less and less about his issue. He went straight to the document, and opened it. He viewed all of his and his partners lines, which were questionable to say the least. There wasn't many, mainly because the actual sex scene started quite quickly, with a few lines to say during that time.

 _K - *sitting on bed reading a book*_  
S - *knocks on door*  
K - *gets up to answer the door*  
S and K - (when door is opened) "Hey!" (could shake hands or high-five)  
S - *enter room and sit down on the bed.  
K - "So, what are you doing here, Shui?"  
S - "I'm kinda bored. Ever since my girlfriend left me... I've had nothing to do."

Shuichi had observed the basic plot at this point. His girlfriend had left him and he was over at his friends house because he was bored.

 _K - "Oh, that's too bad. I know you'll get another girl soon, man."  
S - "Thanks Skye."  
*both stay silent for a bit*  
K - "Or... you can find yourself a man." *move closer and places hand on leg*  
S - "O-Oh... Well...   
K - "Come on... I'll take good care of you."  
_S - " _I guess... if you want."  
_ K _\- *slowly moves forward to kiss him*_

Shuichi couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and nervous when he read those lines. He had minimal experience kissing, only sharing a kiss with one guy and one girl. And those weren't very passionate either. Was he taking too big a step? He'd decide that later. The rest of the script was simple. They continued to make out, take each others clothes off, palm each other through their pants, Shuichi would give 'K' a blowjob, then he'd get fucked by 'K.' Shuichi had no idea in the slightest who this 'K' was, but going off the information he was given, he would be fairly new too. There was a bit of dirty talk through the stripping, and it was kind of weird, but it was a porn video, of course it'd be weird. 

As he read over again, he noticed one of his lines contained what could only be assumed to be 'K's' stage name, Skye. It was sort of cute, and had a nice ring to it. He looked down at the sex lines, consisting of 'Mmm... you like that?' and 'Your cock feels soooo good!' from Shuichi, and 'Ahh... so warm...' and 'You like having me inside of you?' from 'Skye.'  Shuichi had mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand, he had a job, he was getting paid, and he could hook up with guys. On the other, however, it was quite disturbing, he'd have to block himself from public for the most part, and he'd be showing his body to complete strangers all over the world. It was too late to turn back now. 

* * *

 

Shuichi stood at his apartment door, nervous to leave. He had seen his video uploaded to the site. The video was titled 'Shy twink jacks shows himself off to the camera,' which was definitely a name Shuichi had not and would not approve of. Regardless, he had checked the video almost every hour, occasionally a new comment talking about the boys appearance popping up, whether they be lewd or pointing out how red he was. One of Shuichi's personal favourites came from a user by the name of 'MomoChan.' Shuichi couldn't remember it word for word, but it went something along the lines of;  
'Such a cutie, I'd love having you under me!'  
It made Shuichi smile, even if it was slightly uncomforting. All thoughts aside, he was about to head off. As he walked through the hotel lobby, he felt as if he was getting stared at, glancing over to see people not as much looking up from their phones and books. It gave Shuichi a sense of reassurance. Not that many people had seen the video, right?

Shuichi got into a cab, requesting to go to the hotel room they were filming in. They were there within ten minutes, Shuichi rushing up to the room he'd been summoned to, 372. He took the elevator up, and knocked on the door. He tapped his foot wanting to get out of the view of people. After what seemed like half an hour, the door creaked open, an eye peering through the small gap. The door was then shut, then unlocked. The door swung open, revealing a nice room, with cameras set up almost everywhere. The room was set up in an odd way, the bedroom being the first room you ended up in when entering. The kitchen, bathroom, living room and closet were all accessible through different doors in the bedroom.

"Hey, Shuichi!" he heard a voice called. He looked towards the speaker, and saw a mid twenties man, glasses and a single earring in his left ear. He was smiling, so Shuichi tried to smile in response. The man walked over, his shoes clicking against the floor.  
"Hey, Shuichi! I'm Jordan." the man said, halting in front of Shuichi. Now he was nervous. Because Jordan had definitely seen his video. He was having a casual conversation with someone who had seen him masturbating.

Jordan asked simple questions, about his past jobs and life, which soon escalated into sex life and sexual activity. Shuichi told him he was a virgin, and he seemed surprised, despite the information being on Shuichi's application.  
"Anyway, it's time to start the rehearsal. You'll find your partner sitting on the bed. Go introduce yourself." he said, while walking back to his camera crew. Shuichi awkwardly shuffled forward, past the cameras to see a man around Shuichi's age, spiky purple hair, a lavender jacket a few sizes too big for him, black jeans and deep purple slippers. He turned his head when he heard Shuichi coming, and smiled.  
"Hey, Shui! My my, you look a lot hotter in person!" he said, chuckling to himself. Shuichi felt himself heating up, nervously playing with his fingers.  
"W-What d-do you m-m-mean in p-person?" he asked shakily, his throat tickling in an odd way.  
"Aww... don't you remember MomoChan?" he teased. Suddenly, everything clicked in Shuichi's mind. The man sitting in front of him... had seen the video. He had seen Shuichi naked and afraid. This thought alone made Shuichi's nerves panic even more.  
"Don't be afraid, Shui. I'll show you mine, if you like." the boy suggested, patting a spot on the bed next to him. Shuichi kicked off his shoes, and sat down. It was quite awkward, sitting next to a man he was about to have sex with, and the fact that they were watching a porn video made it no better. On his phone screen, the words 'Starboy hottie rides his fingers' appeared, with a picture from the video to match. The video started, and Shuichi watched as the boy sitting next to him hastily removed his clothes, touching spots all over his chest, before pulling down his jeans, throwing them aside. The boy managed to hold himself up with one hand and two feet, while his other hand aligned beneath his hole. He squatted down, his fingers entering him. He moaned loudly, bobbing up and down on his two, soon three, fingers. He managed to keep himself up with just his feet, using his free hand to play with his nipples, abs and most importantly, a cock that exceeded Shuichi's expectations. The boy was quick to cum, a bit landing on the camera. The boy on screen giggled, before switching it off. Shuichi was unsure how he was feeling. Traumatized and afraid, or turned on and excited. He glanced at Kaito, a wide grin on his face. Shuichi couldn't help but smile, before another horrible thought came into his mind.  
"Hey, uh... I'm not sure... I can kiss..." Shuichi mumbled, drawing circles on his arm. Kaito chuckled, and slapped Shuichi's thigh. Said boy jumped, but didn't so much whimper.  
"Don't worry, Shui. It's pretty easy. If you don't feel like you can do it, then just let me lead, ok?" he says, rubbing up and down Shuichi's thigh. His mouth agape, Shuichi nodded, staring at Kaito's hand on his leg.  
"Uh, Shuichi!" he heard called. He looked up to see Jordan, tilting his head at him. He motioned for Shuichi to come over, which he did. Kaito waved goodbye, and went back to doing his thing.

"Right, you're rather new, so you don't know... you aren't allowed to communicate with another pornstar, for privacy reasons." he explained. Shuichi screwed his eyes up and bit his lip. That was disappointing. Kaito was... kind of hot in Shuichi's eyes. Ok, really hot. Shuichi wanted to get to know him more, so it was a shame knowing that he wasn't allowed to talk to him. Whatever, he could cope. He pulled out his printed out script from his bag, reading over it a bit. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to this for too long, as he was called for a chat.  
"Alright, you two. We'll have one full rehearsal without scripts. After that, we'll do the real thing. Don't sweat it if you mess up, we'll stop you if we need to. Got it?" Jordan explained, straightening some papers on a desk. Shuichi was being led outside by one of the cameramen.  
"Alright, on my queue, you'll knock, ok?" he says, closing the door when they got outside. Shuichi nodded, and began playing with his fingers yet again. He was going over his lines in his head, fear of messing up clouding his head. He tried his hardest to ignore those thoughts, however they stayed in the back of his mind. Within seconds, he was being queued to go knock, which he did. Within seconds, Skye was at the door, smiling. They attempted to say 'Hey' at the same time as scripted, but their timing was a bit off. Shuichi reached his hand out for a shake, but ended up getting a hug instead. He got flustered, and he tried his hardest to ignore it.

The pair walk over to the bed, and sit down together, close enough to advance with the script.  
"So, what are you doing here, Shui?" Shuichi was asked, as he'd expected.  
"I'm kinda bored. Ever since my girlfriend left me... I've had nothing to do." Shuichi had given himself a silent praise for successfully remembering his lines.  
"Oh, that's too bad. I know you'll get another girl soon, man." Skye said. Shuichi was only now begininning to realise how cliché this was sounding, similar to many other gay porn videos he had ever watched.  
"Thanks, Skye." he said, silence following after, just as planned. Skye gave a small nod, reassuring that he knew what he was doing.  
"Or... you could find yourself a man." he eventually said, scooting forward to place his hand on Shuichi's leg. Said boy could feel himself heating up at the contact, excited for what was to come.  
"O-Oh... well..." Shuichi said, purposely including a stutter. He wasn't very nervous anymore.  
"Come on... I'll take good care of you." Skye said, rubbing his hand up and down Shuichi's leg. Skye moved even closer, not taking his hand off Shuichi's upper thigh.   
"I guess... if you want." Shuichi said. His nerves immediately returned when Skye leaned into to kiss him. When Skye caught his lips, Shuichi remembered what he had said. Shuichi let Skye carry the kiss.

Skye would suck Shuichi's bottom lip before parting with him momentarily, before going back in and repeating the process, just like every porn video Shuichi had seen. Eventually, their sloppy kisses had turned into a smooth make-out, Shuichi becoming more confident as they progressed. Skye reached down to Shuichi's crotch, palming his erection through the fabric of his pants. Shuichi felt inclined to do the same, struggling to grip his length through the tight fabric of his jeans. Skye had pulled his own jacket off, now working on Shuichi's button-up shirt. He was quick to pop them all top to bottom, taking that off of him. Shuichi glanced over at the camera crew, some writing stuff down, Jordan in a deep state of thought. It felt weird having sex in front of people, but the thought that this would be shown to people around the world entered his mind, and he began to care less. He brought his focus back to Skye, having the confidence to pull off his shirt. Skye raised his arms, allowing Shuichi to easily tug off the garment. Seeing Skye's bare chest in person was even more arousing then seeing it in a video. Shuichi was brought back to his senses when Kaito began pulling at Shuichi's undershirt. Shuichi was quick to let him take it off, joining him shirtless. Kaito shifted forwards even more, sitting in Shuichi's lap, grinding their bare chests together.  
"Mmm... having fun?" Skye mumbled, slightly parting their lips. Shuichi, sparkle in his eyes, simply nodded, enough of an answer for Skye, who resumed kissing him eagerly.

Shuichi began working on Skye's belt, said boy doing the same to him. They had finished at almost the same time, sliding them out of the sockets and throwing them on the growing pile of clothes. At this point, they'd stopped kissing, and Skye was giving Shuichi easy access to his pants. He undid his fly, tugging down the black jeans, seeing the adorable black boxers patterned with red stars. Shuichi wanted to hold Skye like that forever, until he realized he was currently doing one better. He tugged his jeans off the rest of the way, seeing the ever-growing bulge poking out, almost calling Shuichi's name. He stroked it through the material, small whimpers escaping Skye's mouth. Shuichi thought it was time to put his knowledge of gay porn videos to use. He hastily pulled down Skye's final item of clothing, revealing a huge length, one that would soon be down his throat. Shuichi bent down, licking up the side of his length, before swirling his tongue around the tip. He had seen many professional pornstars do this, whether it be the correct way, or just a way to tease. Shuichi trailed kisses up and down his shaft, before enveloping in his mouth. Shuichi had remembered his lines, but he thought it wasn't the right time to say it.

Skye was moaning uncontrollably. Shuichi assumed he was doing a good job, which pleased him.  
"Mmm, you like that?" Shuichi teased, going right back down the minute he finished talking. Skye rested his hand on the back of Shuichi's head.  
"Ahh... so warm..." he moaned, pushing Shuichi's head further down to his base. Shuichi's tongue twirled around Skye's cock as he went up and down, occasionally having to stop for air. Skye grunted, before Shuichi felt his cock twitch, signifying an orgasm. Shuichi took his mouth off,  just in time for Skye's explosion, all over his twitching legs.  
"That's good guys, now just nail the second half and we'll be good to go." Jordan called, jotting something down on his paper. Skye took the advice, and picked up Shuichi in his big, muscly arms. Shuichi's face flushed, mentally begging for Skye's cock. His wish is soon fulfilled, Shuichi's tight ass being filled with the rod. He squinted his eyes tight, tears forming in the corners. He ignored them, trying to milk every second of this experience. Skye pounded Shuichi onto the bed, said boys hands grasping to the once flattened sheets for dear life. He was having too much fun.  
"You like having me inside of you?" Skye asked, a verbal reminder for Shuichi to say his line. He tried to speak, but only inaudible grunts came out.   
"Y-Your c-cock feels soooo g-g-good!" he managed to sputter out, his words being broken. Jordan was holding his thumb up, visible in the corner of Shuichi's eye. He was glad he was doing so well. But he'd worry about that later. He was enjoying this too much. And he would've have wanted any other person to do it. Skye's hands held Shuichi down, precautions taken before thrusting in and out even faster than before. Shuichi's breath was shaky, interrupted by moans that pierced the otherwise quiet atmosphere. Shuichi stopped to think about how surreal this all was. He was used to watching stuff like this post-editing, with music and horribly cut scenes. But here he was, doing it from the top, no interruptions. He was on cloud nine, and would have to come down when he reached his orgasm. Which was close. Skye continued to talk dirty down in Shuichi's ear, which was pushing him to his limits. He peaked, cum spilling all out under him, surely staining the sheets. When they were finished, Jordan applauded them.  
"Congrats, you two. You did a great job. Take half an hour, we'll record then, alright?" he said, the camera crew dispersing. Shuichi sat himself up, naked next to Skye, who flashed a grand smile.  
"Great job, Shui! That was loads of fun." he said. Shuichi just nodded and smiled. The two began to have a conversation, Shuichi knowing full well it was against the rules. He slipped back into his pants, leaving his shirt off, not stopping conversation. It wasn't until Jordan called him over that he had to stop. He told him about the rule again, Shuichi rolling his eyes through it, not that Jordan seemed to notice. Skye was a bit upset about it too, by the look on his face. Shuichi sat on a stool, waiting to be called back over.

* * *

 

After a successful filming session, Shuichi was told to go home, which he did, not getting to say goodbye to Skye. It was a shame, really. He wanted to talk to him some more, but he wasn't allowed to, the reason god only knows. He hired a cab home, and he'd arrived in minutes. It was about quarter to three when he reached his apartment. He checked the comments on his video another time, to see another few also commenting about his dick size. It really flattered Shuichi knowing that there was people out there who actually liked seeing his body. That thought reminded him of Skye. He needed to get those thoughts out of his mind. He decided to get some coffee, something he hadn't done in a while. There was a nice place a metres down, within walking distance. Shuichi threw on a sweater, and headed off.

He arrived in mere minutes, the smell of fresh coffee and the sounds of milk steamers bombarding him as he entered. The small bell on the door signified his entrance, a couple of the waiters and waitresses looking at him. He went straight to the counter to place his order, before sitting down on one of the lounge chairs, picking up a magazine from the coffee table. He didn't have much to choose from, just some feminist magazines and a couple about fishing. Thankfully, he wouldn't be waiting too long, as he was soon handed his coffee, by an all too familiar voice. He looked up to thank the waiter, but was cut off by a familiar face staring back at him. Skye.  
"Hey, Shui!" he said, taking off the silly hat that was mandatory in the uniform. The last person Shuichi wanted to see.  
"Hey, Skye. Listen, we cant be-"  
"Hey, I finish in about five minutes. Maybe we can talk some more." he offered, placing the glass cup carefully on the coffee table. Shuichi didn't want to accept. But his feelings took over.  
"Sure, why not. I'll be here." he said. Skye ran back into the kitchen, and began making coffees, preparing food and taking orders, not that that would've sped up time. Once he'd gotten back, he came out wearing the same clothes he had been in the filming. The two began talking, reviving their conversation from earlier. Shuichi loved talking to Skye, because he always listened, and he was so easy to talk to, not to mention he's fun to be around. Then, Shuichi sees another person he doesn't want to see.

Jordan.

He immediately spots them, and storms over. And boy, is he mad.  
"Shuichi, I have told you many times, not to talk to Kaito. I knew this would happen, I knew it. You know what, I cant trust either of you. You're both fired. You wont get paid for the video." he said. And with that ten second conversation, Shuichi's heart shattered. His final chance, whisked away in less than a minute. Jordan left the café, as if the only reason he entered was to scold them. Shuichi looked down at his lap, Skye, or Kaito's, mouth wide open.  
"My last source of payment... I'll be kicked out of my apartment. I'll be homeless. I'll die without friends or a family." he whimpered, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.  
"Shuichi, don't think like-"

"Forget it, Kaito. Thanks for this morning. Most fun I'll have in my life. Definitely a good way to spend my final day." Shuichi had made his decision. Everything was gone. He couldn't do anything anymore. Horrible people, horrible rules prevented him from living a normal life. He listened to his feelings, and now he was here. He awkwardly got up, and prepared to go home, to his kitchen, to get a knife.

And end it.

It took a while for Kaito to process what had been said. But as soon as he had, he sprung up, running to grab Shuichi's wrist. Said boy turned around at the contact, a weak attempt to pull his arm out.  
"You don't have to, Shui... come live with me. I get good pay here and I can pay for both of us..." he suggests. Shuichi really was considering it. He could finish his life now, just like that, and end the pain and suffering. Or, he could live with his only 'friend,' his only lover, if you will. At this point, Shuichi didn't necessarily mourn the thought of death, but he would definitely prefer to live... with Kaito. Still in tears, he nodded his head, Kaito nodding back.  
"Alright, let's go to my place. I'll clean you up." Kaito says, grabbing his hand and walking him out.

* * *

 

So here Shuichi was, in a bed, next to Kaito, naked. They had just fucked for the third time that evening, and they were now falling asleep. Shuichi had thought about suicide a lot that evening, but, he felt it. He could feel it in the way Kaito talked to him.. He could feel it in the way he kissed him. He could feel it in the way he sucked his... he could feel the love. Kaito really did love him, and Shuichi loved him back. Maybe things were beginning to look up for him. He didn't need a job, he had a nice, caring lover who'd take a bullet for him.

He had, Kaito Momota.


	15. A New Type of Studying - Pregame Rantaro x Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro gets fed up of Shuichi not paying attention during tutoring lessons, and a deal leads to a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this another chapter? Am I finally becoming motivated again? No I just had this 3/4 of the way finished so.  
> Yeah this is here now hooray!  
> Read end for more stuff.

_Rantaro gripped Shuichi's slender fingers, slamming his back onto the desk. Shuichi let out a lustful moan, desperate for the other boy. Rantaro's soft, tender lips attacked him, his hands fumbling with Shuichi's shirt buttons. His shirt was removed in no time, Shuichi slightly annoyed that Rantaro was still clothed. He reached up for his shirt, but his hands were pushed down. The green-haired boy shook his head, grinning evilly. Shuichi didn't know what was in store, but he wanted it badly. Rantaro's mouth was quick to take in one of Shuichi's buds, said boy whimpering at the touch. He was enjoying this, that should go without saying. Rantaro stayed in that position for a while, occasionally taking his lips off for a breath. Shuichi had lost count of the amount of times he'd muttered Rantaro's name, but the number wouldn't stop going up. He grinded his upper body against the boys mouth, taking glances at the classroom door to make sure nobody came in._  
_"R-Rantaro! I need y-you right n-now!" the boy moaned, trying his hardest to keep his voice down._  
_"Oh my... little Shuichi is so desperate for me... how can I say no when he asked so nicely?" Rantaro teased. He began trailing his lips down his students' body, at a painfully slow pace. Shuichi was mewling, begging for Rantaro to do something, anything. After what felt like an eternity to Shuichi, the tutor's mouth had found it's way to his pants, his hands making quick work of them. It didn't take long for them to come off, Shuichi's erection popping up. Rantaro slowly knelt down, his mouth agape, about to take in-_

**_"SAIHARA-SAN!"_ **

Shuichi was awoken by a yell in his direction. He jolted his eyes open to see Rantaro, standing in front of his desk, slightly annoyed. Shuichi smirked, the tutor shaking his head.  
"Shuichi... if you want to pass, you cant fall asleep..." he complained, grabbing a chair from an adjacent desk and sitting on it.  
"How can I focus when my tutor is so hot?" Shuichi flirted for the umpteenth time. He loved flirting with Rantaro, half to get a reaction, and half because he simply adored him that much. Shuichi never saw himself with a crush, but ever since their teacher had put them together in a tutoring program, that all changed. 

Rantaro was just... indescribable.

His hair looked so soft, and smelt great too. His emerald green eyes were like pools, and Shuichi just found himself drowning in them.

As cliché as it was, Shuichi couldn't lie to himself. He was deeply in love with Rantaro Amami.

Rantaro's puffed his cheeks in annoyance, only a slight pink rushing to his cheeks from the compliment.  
"Saihara-san, I want to help you. I really do. But you're making it so hard for me when you do... this." he sighed, brushing his own hair out of his eyes. Shuichi smiled cutely, or at least he thought so. Rantaro didn't find it cute.  
"I do know what I'm doing, Rantaro-kun! See! I know how to-"  
"What was I just talking about?" Rantaro's arms were folded across his chest, disappointment written all over his beautiful face. Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He glanced at the blackboard, nothing written on it.  
"Uh... safe-sex?" he asked, chuckling slightly at his own joke.

Rantaro was not amused.

"This is what I mean, Saihara-san... you say you know, but you really don't. Our exam is in, what? Three weeks now? You need to get in line, or else you wont pass the year.  
"Fiiiiine! I guess I can try a bit harder... but my growing boy urges are preventing that!" he whined playfully, putting on a slight pouty-lip. Even if he was trying to joke around, he was serious. His feelings for Rantaro had been getting worse, frequent masturbation and such. Shuichi revelled in the thought of having Rantaro inside him... dominating him in all positions.

Rantaro, however, did not.

He cursed under his breath, pulling the chair closer to Shuichi.  
"If I... spent... what, two hours with you? Would you finally start focusing?" Rantaro's face was closing in on Shuichi's, possibly to intimidate him, or in Shuichi's mind, to start making out.  
"Yes! I promise I'll do anything for Rantaro-kun!" Shuichi almost whined, getting excited by the mere thought of him and Rantaro... touching!

The tutor sighed, and pulled his chair closer. Shuichi was grinning, getting more and more antsy as Rantaro approached. Their faces were millimetres apart, Rantaro's breath heavy on Shuichi's lips. Shuichi couldn't wait anymore. He jolted his body forward, forcing the pairs lips to touch. Shuichi wriggled around, sitting himself on the desk, and pulling Rantaro up to sit on his crotch, his rather long legs wrapped around Shuichi's skinny waist. Rantaro was telling himself not to enjoy it. He was doing this to help, right? Yeah, just to make Shuichi listen. He definitely wasn't lying to himself, was he? He'd grunted a bit, a sound that pleased Shuichi.

Shuichi's fingers glided through Rantaro's silky hair, loving the softness of it. His free hand cupped Rantaro's cheek, rubbing circles on his smooth skin. Rantaro seemed to be enjoying himself too. Shuichi decided it was time to kick things up a notch. His hands crept up the boys shirt, enjoying his wonderful figure all to much. His hands explored all curves and crevices of his body, as his tongue had been doing in Rantaro's mouth. He held up two fingers from each hand, and began circling the boys nipples with them, feeling how perky and erect they were. Rantaro gasped, but let Shuichi do his thing.

Rantaro lifted his arms above his head, Shuichi putting his hands to the bottom of his shirt, lifting over his shoulders. The long sleeves fell off with the help of Rantaro, whose arms quickly returned to dancing on Shuichi's back. Now that his chest was bare, Shuichi was able to 'massage' Rantaro much better, his hands taking vacancy in the curves of his slim waist. They'd been kissing for quite a while, so they'd parted to catch some air.  
"Saihara-san..." the taller moaned, his breath heavy on Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi shook his head, and locked their eyes.

"Call me Shui, Rantaro-kun..." Shuichi's request was odd, but one Rantaro was going to accept anyway.  
"Keep going, Shui. P-Please." he whimpered, lips trembling. Shuichi chuckled lightly.  
"I see you're enjoying yourself. Might have to make it a little more than two hours, eh?" Shuichi joked, lightly running his hands through Rantaro's luscious locks. Rantaro blushed heavily, cutely puffing his cheeks out.  
"Maybe if you get a good mark in the exam, I'll consider it." Rantaro responded, eager to continue with their intimacy. Shuichi could read him like a book, his twitching and wriggling obvious signs of desperation. He listened to the signs, and continued their heated embrace.

Shuichi's nimble fingers made easy work of the boys khaki jeans, removing them in record time. Rantaro's now-exposed legs shivered, the air-conditioned room leaving its mark. Shuichi started working on the buttons of his own shirt, not halting his hand, which was drawing patterns over the boys covered crotch, a bulge more obvious than before. He made quick work of his own shirt, shaking his shoulders to get it off. Feeling a sudden wave of lust and desire, he ended the kiss. Rantaro glanced into his eyes, disappointed and empty.  
"Have you done this before? You're sooo good." the taller was confused by the question, but answered regardless.  
"Yeah, I have done this a couple times. I guess I'm just a good kisser, or people just find me attractive." he joked, chuckling.  
"No shit, you're an absolute charmer." Shuichi thought out loud, Rantaro nodding in agreement. During their small conversation, Shuichi had undone his fly, and was now pulling off his jeans. Rantaro caught himself staring at the pale boy and his close to perfect physique. He was beautiful.

Both boys were now left in their undergarments, although that wouldn't be the case for very long. Well, that would've been the story, if the bell hadn't of chimed right then and there. The two shared worried glances, hurrying to put their clothes back on. Rantaro had just put his shirt on, Shuichi struggling with the buttons, when the door handle turned. Thinking fast, Rantaro grabbed Shuichi's wrists, and threw them into a closet at the back of the room. This classroom was also used for performing subjects, such as drama and dance, so there was a rather large cupboard with props and costumes at the back. In there was also a few random tarps, conveniently placed right beneath their landing point. They were barely ever used, so they'd be good to hide under. They had an odd stench, one that both Rantaro and Shuichi screwed their faces up at. Shuichi shuffled next to Rantaro, snuggling close to him.

Rantaro took a peek through the small gap in the doors, and saw not just any class, but his and Shuichi's class, moving the desks so they could start their drama class. With all the craziness that had gone down within the last twenty minutes, Rantaro had forgotten his next class was in the very classroom they were vacating. Rantaro wrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist, careful not to make too much noise. The two were stuck in each others embrace, not daring to move. One reason being they were comfortable and felt nice, the other being that they didn't want to make any noise that would alert the class. Shuichi's shirt was off, as he had been unable to button it up in time.

The teacher had begun taking attendance, Rantaro's name being called second, the teacher quite audibly confused about his absence.  
"Where are those two? I thought I put them here..." she told herself, but it seemed she had just stopped worrying about it after a bit, continuing with the list. When she'd ended, Rantaro heard her asking Tsumugi to grab out their box of costumes. Rantaro was quick to take action, ducking under the tarps, Shuichi following soon after. The cupboard was opened, Rantaro trying to silence his breathing as best he could. He could relax as soon as the cupboard was closed with a thud, although he was still cautious while getting out from under their protection.

The pair had stayed hidden for almost the whole lesson, a thought which relieved Rantaro. They had occasionally shared short kisses, still trying to be as silent as possible. Rantaro had also tried thinking of lies to get him and Shuichi out of their mess. What could he say when he saw the teacher next time? They'd gone to the library and Shuichi got too engrossed in the books? No... Shuichi would never enjoy reading. He was interrupted by the class beginning to talk. He was thankful, class was about to end. He smiled to himself, straightening up a bit. Shuichi had moved to the other side of the closet at this point, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. Rantaro found it adorable, but still stayed quiet. He had almost closed his eyes too, but jolted them right back open when the cupboard opened. He looked out, and so did Shuichi, to see Kaede, staring right back, box of costumes in hand. The room had gone silent, and everyone was looking at the two in the closet, Shuichi still shirtless. Rantaro's heart had never been beating so fast. Nothing was said. Rantaro just sat, hands shaking.

"What are you doing?" the teacher snapped, replacing Kaede, right in front of the two boys. Rantaro's mind strained to whip up some excuse... but he was out.  
"I pulled Rantaro in just as the bell rang! He told me not to, but I didn't listen. I wanted to see what it was like to be bad for a change." Shuichi lied, a grin plastered on his face. The teacher looked at Rantaro with sorrowful eyes.  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Rantaro." she said sincerely, reaching out her hand to pull him up.  
"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurses office?" the woman asked. Rantaro reached his hand up, and with the help of the woman, pulled himself up.  
"N-No, I'm fine... he didn't hurt me." he forced out, still a little shocked by the whole situation. Shuichi had just saved his butt, and he was probably about to be scolded.

"Shuichi Saihara! Get to the principals office immediately!" the woman boomed, her voice being the loudest Rantaro had ever heard. Shuichi, still with a confident smile, got up, and walked out of the closet. He put his shirt on, and walked out of the room, winking at Rantaro. Everyone began asking the green-haired boy all sorts of questions, some of which he didn't feel like answering, those from Miu and Kokichi. He headed out of the room, and sat on his lonesome as usual. He couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi. He'd just saved him, and now he was getting the blame. He couldn't help but feel at fault for this. He'd agreed to intercourse just so Shuichi would actually cooperate, something he probably wouldn't have done anyway. He had let his feelings, that he'd never felt before, mind you, get in the way of the task given to him by the teacher. Not only did he feel like he'd failed, he gotten the one person he loved in trouble in the process.  
"Aww, is Amami-kun upset because his precious Saihara got suspended?" a teasing voice echoed from above. Rantaro glanced up and saw Kokichi. He huffed, which made the boy chuckle.  
"Aww, don't sound so happy to see me!" he joked. Rantaro had only just processed what had been said.  
"Wait, he got suspended?" he asked, quite loudly. Kokichi nodded, and sat down next to Rantaro.  
"I bet I can take a pretty solid guess about what happened. You were tutoring him, then he got distracted by flirting with you, then you gave in to your feelings, which led to class, where you fucked in the cupboard instead. Am I wrong?"

It annoyed Rantaro that he was almost spot on, bah the whole 'fucking in the cupboard thing.'  
"Yeah, pretty much..." he sheepishly admitted, the boys face still on the back of his mind. Kokichi fiddled around in his back pocket, and pulled out a notepad and a pen, one that Rantaro wouldn't think Kokichi of all people would carry around. He scribbled a bit on the paper, and tore it off, giving it to Rantaro.  
"He's likely to be off for a week, so swing by." he said. Rantaro looked down at the note, and saw an address, presumably belonging to Shuichi. He was filled with glee.  
"Thank you, Koki-"  
Rantaro looked up to see that the boy was gone. He'd pay his gratitude later.

Rantaro's final class felt elongated. It was annoying, but as soon as it was over, Rantaro was gone, and not long after, was walking to the address on the piece of paper. There was every chance that this was another one of Kokichi's lies, and the address could be some gay bar or something. Did Rantaro care right now? No. He reached the address, which was certainly a house. A cookie-cutter house, with a few garden accessories out the front and a porch just outside their front door. Rantaro rang the bell, and was greeted by a woman, who happily opened the door to greet him.  
"Hello! Is this Shuichi's house?" Rantaro asked, a gentle smile on his face. The woman then frowned.  
"Yes, but he recently got suspended. We're not letting him have friends over." Rantaro furrowed his brow, but having an excuse to pick himself up with.  
"Oh, I'm his personal tutor. He wasn't doing very well, so our teacher set us up together." Rantaro said, adjusting the straps of his school bag. Her smile had returned, and Rantaro was let in. He was led to Shuichi's room, where he knocked on the door.  
"Mom, go away!" the boy from inside complained.  
"Shuichi, it's me, Rantaro." he responded. Immediately, the door was opened, and Rantaro was pulled inside. Before he knew it, he was being pinned to Shuichi's closed door, getting a tender kiss that felt like it had no sexual intentions. When it had ended, Shuichi sat back down on his bed.  
"Thanks for saving me earlier." Rantaro said, observing his surroundings. His room was pretty basic. A double bed, a dusty bookshelf that looked like it had never been used, and some clothes scattered around the floor.  
"No problem, Rantaro-kun. You know I wanna keep you safe. I love you." he says, a hint of playfulness in his words. Rantaro wandered over and sat next to the boy, leaning his head on the others shoulder.  
"Principal said I'd be gone for about a fortnight. I'll be back just in time for the exam that I haven't studied for." he moaned. He actually sounded annoyed by the fact he hadn't studied.  
"I brought some notes along with me. We can do some revision now, if you like." Rantaro offered, taking off his bag and unzipping it. Shuichi sighed.  
"I guess I did promise... fine. But only if you make it fun for me!" he whined playfully. Rantaro sighed.  
"If you get a question right, you get a kiss. How does that sound?" Rantaro said, which Shuichi was content with. 

The two spent the evening studying, Shuichi's mother occasionally coming in to check on them. This was the first time Shuichi had actually been listening to the stuff Rantaro had to say, and he was learning stuff fast. They'd sometimes taken breaks, where they made out for a bit, before getting back on task. It was about eight when they'd finished up. Rantaro had his bag on, ready to leave. Shuichi begged him to stay a little longer, which was adorable to Rantaro. He explained how he couldn't, and Shuichi finally gave in. The pair shared another passionate kiss before he left. When he began walking home, it felt like part of him was missing. He really missed Shuichi, even if he'd only see him a few seconds ago. He felt like he wanted to finish what happened in the classroom, before they got caught. He continued the walk home, his thoughts only revolving around Shuichi. Why was he so obsessed? It felt unnatural.

He returned home, and he was pretty beat. He put his bag down, and fell down onto his bed. He shifted underneath the sheets, and got to sleep.

* * *

 

_Rantaro was quick to remove Shuichi's boxers, his rather impressive length being revealed. The boy was shy, but was quickly reassured when Rantaro began stroking a few fingers. He traced lines up and down his shaft, little moans coming out of Shuichi's mouth. He'd eventually formed a fist, pumping the boy as fast as his hands could go. Shuichi was trying his best to muffle the noises, while trying to keep them loud enough for Rantaro to hear. Because of Shuichi's state earlier, it didn't take long at all for him to cum, splattering all over Rantaro's hand. He didn't seem to care what so ever. He did care about his own aching cock, and how it could probably tear through the fabric of his boxers at any second. So, he dealt with that problem, taking the article down to his ankles, kicking them off when they were low enough. Rantaro took another look at Shuichi, his naked body, sitting on the desk, legs spread._

_"So fucking hot..." Rantaro murmured, not intending to say it out loud. Shuichi chuckled a bit. The tutor sat in front of Shuichi, rubbing their members together. They were quite similar in length, although Rantaro seemed to only just be on top. The school bell then rang, Shuichi and Rantaro sharing looks. The tutor gathered their clothes, and got into a closet in the back of the classroom, just in time. The class gushed in, Shuichi and Rantaro lying on top of each other, Shuichi gently grinding over Rantaro's hole.  
"I'm gonna go in, ok?" Shuichi whispers. Rantaro would usually say no, but at this point in time, he was to horny to even care. He nodded in approval, and Shuichi lined himself up. He slowly pushed himself between his cheeks, and-_

* * *

 

Rantaro woke up from his little dream, his mouth agape in pleasure. He looked around the room, Shuichi nowhere to be found. He cursed to himself, and looked under the covers. A very obvious bulge, which he seemed to be stroking subconsciously. He'd have to deal with that. As he made his way to the bathroom, he thought about him and Shuichi. They hadn't gotten a chance to actually have sex, in a dream nor in real life. Brushing the lewd thought off, he positioned himself over the toilet, and dropped his pants to his ankles. He had never thought about doing this, but ever since him and Shuichi had shared their 'moment,' he'd been thinking a lot more about his needs. He'd never done stuff like that with anyone, let alone a guy. He kind of lied about it to Shuichi, because he wanted to impress him.

"What is wrong with me..." Rantaro mumbled, gripping his cock. He was already halfway there from his dream, so his moans started off quite loudly. He tried to stay as quiet as he could to avoid waking anyone up. He bucked his hips a couple of times, finding it quite easy and quick to cum.

Once he'd wrapped up, he pulled his pants up, and headed back to his bed. Now that his pain had been relieved, he was easily able to get back to sleep, in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

"Rantaro, I did it, I did it, I did it!" Shuichi called, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Rantaro turned to face him, confused look on his face until he saw the test Shuichi held. He had passed with a B.  
"Oh my god, you actually did it Shuichi! Good work!" he said, actually surprised Shuichi had begun to listen during tutoring. They'd been a lot closer recently, and Rantaro noticed Shuichi seemed to pay a bit more attention during their classes. Their tutoring sessions would be a lot more hot and heated, almost always making out five minutes before it ended. Rantaro's tactics had worked, and now Shuichi had done well on his test.  
"Thank for all your help, Rantaro-kun." Shuichi suddenly got sincere, taking baby steps towards Rantaro.  
"Hey... my parents are home tonight. Maybe you can... give me a little reward?" asked Shuichi, his chest almost touching Rantaro's. Said boy remained calm and collected, smirking at the boys playfulness.  
"How can I say no when you asked so nicely?" he teased. It was the end of school, so Rantaro and Shuichi walked home together. They soon reached Shuichi's home, and he opened the door. Rantaro waited for the second it shut closed, and made his move. He attacked Shuichi with a kiss, pinning him up to the door. 

Shuichi sloppily kissed back, throwing his arms behind Rantaro's back, using one hand to play with his hair. Rantaro knew where Shuichi's bedroom was by now, so he led the kiss to in there. When they were close enough to the bed, Rantaro knocked them over, landing right on top of Shuichi. He slowly ground on Shuichi's body, beginning to work on his buttons. Shuichi slipped his tongue in past Rantaro's lip, getting a good taste of the boys minty mouth. Shuichi had seen him taking a lot of breath mints, no wonder his breath always smelt so nice. Shuichi's final button was undone, and Rantaro slid his shirt off. He played with his lovers bare chest, making sure to visit his perky buds multiple times. Shuichi tugged harshly at Rantaro's shirt, only beginning to remove it when the tutor raised his arms. The long sleeves rolled off, falling onto the floor. Rantaro let go of Shuichi's lips, placing a small kiss on his cheek, peppering down his face, his chin, and finally onto his neck. He sucked lightly on his collarbone, continuing these motions up and around. He kissed his shoulders a couple of times, before transferring down to his chest. His tongue licked at the pink bud, sometimes biting down on the skin to send shivers down Shuichi's body. He moved over to the other one, repeating his actions there. Shuichi was unbuckling his belt, sliding it out of the sockets, and dropping it on the floor. Rantaro continued down his slim figure, his hands travelling through the curves of his body.  
"Tell me, Shuichi. What do you want me to do to you?" Rantaro asked, his deep voice sending Shuichi into a deep thought.

  
"I... I want you to tear my pants off with your teeth. I want you to give me the best blowjob I've ever had in my life. I... want you, Rantaro-kun!" Shuichi whined, sprawling his upper half out on the bed. Rantaro chuckled a bit, before giving him what he asked for. He used his teeth to unzip his fly. Shuichi had used the term 'tear,' so he was going quite fast. He grabbed onto the waistband between his lips, yanking them down. He trailed down the boys body, his legs dangling off the foot of the bed. Once Rantaro had got them off his feet, he opened his mouth, dropping the pants onto the floor. He sat on his hands and legs, looking like a hungry puppy.  
"So hot..." he heard Shuichi mutter under his breath. Rantaro snickered, crawling up closer to the boys face.

  
"It'll get even hotter if you spread your legs for me." he whispered into his ear. Shuichi shivered, his whole body could've broken right then and there. Shuichi slowly pried his legs open, Rantaro slipping in to the space created. He went to the boys left leg, starting at his ankle. He placed small kisses there, up his leg, occasionally poking his tongue in some places. When he had gotten to the point just below his underwear, he starting biting and sucking. Shuichi was sweating heavily, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, arms and legs trembling with pleasure. Rantaro moved to the other leg, crawling up with kisses on the ankle, the leg, knee and thigh, giving another love bite at the very top of his leg.

  
"So, having fun yet?" Rantaro whispered, making sure he was still loud enough to be heard. Shuichi gave an adorable weak nod, which was the answer that Rantaro was looking for. Gripping the waistband of his boxers with his teeth, he started pulling back down. He could feel Shuichi's shakiness, which was adorable in a way. Rantaro spotted the boys erection springing up, which made him even more excited to taste the boy. He tore the garment off, dropping it into his hand. He just stared at it for a while, before giving it a whiff. He then looked at Shuichi, whose face was flushed a deep red.  
"You get off to that, don't you. Geesh, so naughty, Shuichi. Maybe another time." he said, throwing his undergarments off to join Shuichi's other clothes. He looked at the bare, blushing boy in front of him, and licked his lips. He noted the bit of precum oozing out of his tip. He bent down, and began peppering his shaft with small kisses. He went upwards a final time, before going down on his cock. Shuichi tensed up, letting a girly moan escape his mouth. Rantaro found this to be the cutest thing he'd ever heard, reaching down to undo his own fly. He multitasked, doing a good job at both sucking Shuichi's cock and pulling down his pants and boxers. He reached down to his own length, and began stroking it, getting off to the adorable noises seeping out of Shuichi's mouth.  
"A-Ah! R-Rantaroo-kuuun! G-Gonna cum!" Shuichi's hands squeezed the bedsheets tight, as if letting go would kill him. Rantaro slipped his mouth of Shuichi with a pop, and looked up at him.  
"Cum for me, then. You know you want to." he teased, poking the twitching cock with his rather long fingernails. Shuichi nodded frantically, his squinted, teary eyes begging for Rantaro to continue. Which he did.

He resumed deep-throating the boy, while stroking his length. He was pretty close himself, Shuichi's cute moans driving him further. Rantaro thrusted his mouth on the boys dick, which set Shuichi off, rocketing into Rantaro's mouth. Said boy swallowed it, even if he would usually look down upon this action. Shuichi was breathing heavily, something Rantaro took as an invitation. He crawled over to Shuichi, connecting their lips yet again. The tongue-tied embrace was enough to make Rantaro cum, all over Shuichi's bare chest to be exact.  
"T-That was... new..." mumbled Shuichi, certainly not expecting to be dominated in such a way. Rantaro just chuckled.  
"Oh, Shuichi, we're far from done." he whispered, expecting to go the full nine yards with the boy. Shuichi's face flushed a deep red, him trying to cover it with his hands. Rantaro then heard a click, and by the look on Shuichi's face, he'd heard it too. The lock. Shuichi's parents were home.  
"Shit, get dressed!" Rantaro cursed, frantically looking around before grabbing his clothes, throwing on his shirt.  
"We don't have time, get the clothes and get into bed with me!" Shuichi hissed, crawling under his white stained covers. Rantaro gathered all of the clothes into a big ball, and hid it under the covers. He then climbed in next to Shuichi, and wrapped his arms around him. And only a few seconds later, his parents opened his door.  
"See, I told you he's asleep. Him and that other boy just did some study is all. Now you have no choice but to unground him." the female in the room said. The man, who Rantaro assumed to be Shuichi's dad, huffed.  
"Aha, look! Their shirtless! Something happened, I know it!" he shouted in a whisper. His mother sighed.  
"Only Shuichi is, dear, and you know he always sleeps without a shirt on. Look, the other boy has his shirt on, it'll be fine. Come on, let's go back out." she said, closing the door to the room. The pair stayed silent until they heard the car starting and heading out. The only movement was Shuichi turning around to face Rantaro, and smirking.  
"Y'know, I never thought I'd enjoy studying. But when we're doing that, I'll accept it." he joked. Rantaro chuckled, placing his hands around his lovers waist, pulling him in.  
"You've still got lots more to learn. Ready to keep going?" Rantaro's tease set Shuichi over the edge. Rantaro didn't wait for a response. Instead, he leant back in, and started kissing Shuichi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I'm going to do the Sato x Hajime x Natsumi one that will be crap before the Kaede x Shuichi x Kokichi one because I've already started the former. Note that it will be shorter than the others because I don't write about characters from the show xd. Also, some requests I've been getting, I'll transfer to my new ficlet book I'm creating. Basically, it's a bunch of oneshots, with a catch. They are very... sinful. My most explicit of writing. I wont hold back on the kinks and stuff like that, but in turn they will be shorter, 1000-2000 words maybe, maybe shorter. It'll give yall something to keep you entertained while I work on the bigger chapters. But, a lot of discretion will be advised. Alright, thanks, bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hajime stops Sato's murder attempt on Natsumi, he confronts them with a harsh tone. Sato can't express her gratitude in words, so she takes a more physical approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited threesome fic which is Natsumi x Hajime x Sato! I hope yall enjoy keep in mind I never watched the anime bye!

Sato angrily made her way to the music room, roll of tape in hand. This was it. Natsumi had done enough bullying to her best friend, so she decided to do something about it. Even if that meant shutting her up permanently. She pushed past many people in the halls, trying to get to the room as fast as she could. Natsumi was always there, looking for people like Ibuki and Mikan to torment. She arrived at the door, and silently opened it. There stood Natsumi, turned around, staring at the wall. Sato snuck in, making her way to a small box that held many pairs of drumsticks. She carefully grabbed a handful, making sure to be silent. She taped them together, and gripped the whole stack with her left hand. She made her way over to the blonde girl, and as she was about to strike...

Natsumi turned around. She retracted her arm, placing it behind her back.  
"Oh, hello, Sato." the blonde scoffed, crossing her arms.  
"I'm not here for a casual chat." the other responded, still hiding the drumsticks.  
"Then why are you here? To deliver more empty threats? To lecture me, and tell me to stop bullying Mahiru?" she tormented. Sato was ready. Without warning, Sato lifted the drumsticks up. Natsumi saw them, and let out a scream. She often heard death threats from Sato, but she never thought she'd be game enough to go through with them. Sato tried to slam her hand down, but her wrist was grabbed. She struggled and screamed, turning around to look at the one who stopped her. It was none other than Hajime Hinata. She was struggling and kicking, but Hajime wasn't going to let go. Natsumi joined in the fight, grabbing the sticks, attempting to pull them out of the girls hands. Sato was being shoved around, forced to bend down, her nose almost touching Natsumi's chest. At that moment, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru and Mikan walked into the music room. They saw the trio in the awkward position.  
"Woah? Are we walking in on some girl boy girl action? Mahiru, take a photo!" Ibuki beamed, giggling uncontrollably afterwards.  
"Heh. Trying out some kinky stuff with the drumsticks, eh?" Hiyoko snickered. Mikan was blushing furiously, while Mahiru looked shocked.  
"N-No! S-Sato was just being a cow, like usual, and... uh..." For some reason, Natsumi couldn't bring herself to say 'She tried to kill me.'  
Sato was staring at Mahiru, who was returning that gaze. The former tried to say something, anything, but her mouth wasn't allowing her to. Sato let go of the sticks, and they fell into Hajime's hands. After the four girls were finished staring, they walked off to different instruments, leaving the trio standing in their awkward position. Natsumi retreated, blushing heavily. Sato almost fell over, but her hands were caught by Hajime. Before she could thank him, she was being pulled out of the room.

Hajime dragged her into the corridor, and he leaned against a random locker. There, he spoke his first words to the girl that day.  
"What were you thinking?"  
His voice was harsh, but his face remained as stoic and unchanged as ever.  
"...You never saw it, huh. She bullied Mahiru every day, all because she wanted to get into the main course! Of course I was going to do something about it." the girl retorted. Hajime closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"I think you're forgetting you tried to kill someone. You could've told a teacher. But no, you tried to murder her." the boy said, clearly disappointed. Sato felt terrible. Not because she tried to murder Natsumi, because she had made Hajime so upset. He'd been talking to her a lot about study, only sometimes bringing up the topic of Mahiru or Natsumi. There was something about the mysterious boy that was so intriguing to Sato, and she craved to learn more. Feelings aside, she wanted to make it up to him.  
"Don't try anything else, ok?" he said. Sato nodded, and Hajime walked away. How was she going to make it better? She'd have to figure it out.

The next class, Sato couldn't stop thinking about how upset Mahiru would be. She bumped into her on the way to class, and Mahiru didn't say a word. Her thoughts were interrupted when a paper was slipped on her desk. She looked up and saw Hajime, walking away from her. She looked at the paper.

_See me after class, in here.  
_ _-Hinata_   


Sato gulped, before scrunching up the paper and pocketing it. She continued class normally, wondering what on earth Hajime would need to talk about.

The end of class came, and Sato did as the note said. Hajime soon walked in, holding Natsumi's wrist. As soon as Sato saw her, she wanted to leave. She was shaking her head, as was the blonde. Hajime ignored this completely, and sat Natsumi at an adjacent desk to Sato. Hajime sat on a desk in front of them.  
"Natsumi. Do you see any irrationality in your actions?" Hajime looked at her dead on, emotionless as usual. Natsumi gulped, and didn't say anything.  
"What are your intentions while bullying Mahiru? Are you trying to get a reaction out of her or Sato? Or perhaps for a different reason?"  
Natsumi shook her head, clenching her eyes tight.  
"Mahiru doesn't deserve her position. I deserve to be in the main course, as the Ultimate Little Sister. I intended to pressure Mahiru into dropping out." she admitted. Hajime shook his head.  
"The Ultimate Nurse. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer. The Ultimate Swordswoman. These are some of the talents of the main course. Do you honesty expect to get in as the Ultimate Little Sister?"  
Natsumi's heart shattered, and she came to a horrid realisation. He was right. There was no way she was going to get in, especially with an unrealistic talent like that. Hajime left her to think.  
"Sato... any regret in trying to murder Natsumi?" he asked, turning his attention to the other girl. She didn't really know what to say. On one hand, she had full intent of murder, and even wished she had. But on the other hand, she felt so guilty. Mahiru would probably hate her, and Hajime would be disgusted.  
"I will admit... I have some remorse. But... Mahiru didn't deserve it." she said. All of a sudden, Natsumi burst into tears.  
"Y-you're right! She d-didn't deserve it. I... All along, I had an u-unrealistic goal... my p-plan was stupid... I was stupid..." she cried through her hiccups. For some reason, Natsumi couldn't bring herself to apologise. Just the word sorry wanted to make her throw up. So, it wouldn't be easy.  
"Hm. It would appear my job is done. I'll let you two sort out your differences, then." Hajime said, before leaving the room. The pair sat in silence for a bit.  
"Ok, I'll be the first to say it. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I was trying to protect my best friend, but... it would've ruined everything. I guess Hajime saved the day again." Sato said, chuckling a bit at the end. Natsumi wiped her tears.  
"I'm... s-s-sorry... I... I was an idiot! To you, and to Mahiru. Nobody deserves that kind of hate, and I feel so stupid for only realising it now!" she said, her voice getting louder as she finished her sentence. Sato cautiously got up, and walked over to the girl. She placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her back. She began comforting the girl, eventually enough to make her stop crying. Natsumi got up, and gave Sato a hug. They'd finally resolved their issues, all thanks to Hajime.  
Little did Sato know, she wasn't the only one who'd fallen for said boy. Natsumi felt the same.  
"I'll be out in a bit... I just need a few minutes." the blonde said. Sato nodded, and walked out of the room. She looked to her right, and saw Hajime casually leaning on the window.  
"How did it go?" he asked, not opening an eye.  
"It went well. Thanks for that, Hajime." she said.  
"I knew you'd get over it."  
"No, seriously. I don't know how I can repay you enough... well, I guess... this is enough." she said. Hajime had his eyes closed, so he didn't see nor expect what was coming next. Sato kissed him, dead on the lips. It had only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was long enough for the mask that Hajime wore to come off. He stood there, a shocked, blushing mess, a side of him never seen before by Sato. He gained his composure, pretending to clear his throat. Sato giggled, and turned around.  
"Hajime, I love you." she said, before walking off. She didn't even need to look back to tell that he was flushed pink.

* * *

 

The next few days passed by. Natsumi, Mahiru and Sato were actually friends now, which surprised all three of them. Natsumi always apologises to Mahiru because she feels so bad. Hajime hadn't been talking to Natsumi or Sato, and whenever one would approach him, he'd become a blushing mess, unable to speak at all. Sato had a good idea of why this happened. So, she decided they talk about it. She hoped maybe something could start between them.

As class was ending, Sato spotted Hajime getting up, and bolting for the door. She did the same, but instead of leaving, she caught his wrist. He turned around, and of course, became flustered. She dragged him back in, and waited for the classroom to clear out. Natsumi saw the two, and was obviously suspicious. So, she waited by the door, and listened from the outside. Sato sat Hajime down.  
"W-What do you want?" he asked, looking everywhere in the room except the girls face.  
"I think you know, Hajime. Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked, even if she knew the answer. Hajime stayed silent, and kept staying silent. Sato got off the desk, and inched her face closer to his.  
"You cant do that to a man, Sato..." he mumbled. She backed off, intrigued.  
"What do you mean?" she asked. He then looked her dead on.  
"You cant just kiss someone and walk away! Natsumi did the exact same thing!" he yelled. Sato wasn't really surprised when he said that. Natsumi would often spend time around Hajime, so it was obvious that something was there.  
"Why, was there something you needed to tell me?" Sato said, knowing exactly how to get it out of him. His breath hitched for a bare moment, and his hands began to shake. Then, he got up, and walked over to Sato.  
"You know why I stopped you from killing her? Because I love you. I also love her. And it may sound stupid coming from me, but I don't really care. I stopped you because I didn't want you or Natsumi to go." he said. Sato was confused, as she wasn't used to the unformal Hajime. The boy sighed, and brushed off his suit, even though there was nothing on it. He headed over to the door, and placed his hand on the handle.  
"Don't bring this up, Sato. Ever." he said. Sato didn't understand how he could go from sappy to serious in a matter of mere seconds. He slid open the door, and Sato watched him walk out.

Almost.

Until he was pushed back inside by Natsumi, who had closed the door behind her. She'd managed to lock lips with Hajime, pushing him down onto one of the desks. Sato jumped back, almost falling off the table she was sitting on.  
"Sato, get the lock and come help me, wouldya?" Natsumi asked, before going straight back down to kiss him. Sato came to her senses, and did as she was told, flicking the lock and running over to Hajime. The boy tried to kiss back, but he was in too much shock to do so. While Natsumi worked on his suit buttons, Sato took off his green tie. Hajime managed to escape Natsumi's lips.  
"Wait!" he said, blushing furiously. Natsumi stopped her movements, while Sato played with his tie in her hands.  
"...we shouldn't be doing this here." he said. Natsumi snickered, and positioned her crotch over his.  
"We could get caught. Doesn't that make you exhilarated?" she purrs, lightly grinding on Hajime. He could barely muffle a response, so he just relaxed, letting his arms fall beside the desk. Natsumi smiled, then glanced up at Sato.  
"Well? Come over and take off my shirt!" she snapped. Sato awkwardly nodded, and ran over to the girl. The only position she could find easy was standing behind her, and having her arms wrapped around her to reach the buttons of her white shirt. She was finished with that in no time, untying the ribbon that held her shirt together. Natsumi held her arms out, allowing easy removal of her shirt. It was thrown onto a desk, the same desk that Hajime's tie was on. As Sato turned around, Hajime's shirt was thrown over her face. She quickly put that on the table too. She took a glance at Hajime's form, to see that he actually was quite muscular, but that went unnoticed under his clothing. Natsumi got off of him, and kneeled on one side, ushering Sato to kneel on the other. Natsumi had a firm grip on him, rendering him unable to get off the desk he was bound to. It didn't matter, because he was going to stay anyway. Sato got a good look at Hajime's face, flushed and flustered. Without warning, Natsumi took one of Hajime's buds into her mouth. He grunted, his fingers flailing around helplessly. Sato reached her hand out, and Hajime squeezed it tight. He started loosening his grip when Sato took the other into her mouth. He grunted loudly, trying his best to keep his voice down.  
"Shh... don't want them to hear us, do we, Haji?" Natsumi teased, trying to get a reaction out of him. Hajime groaned, finally relaxing, realizing he had no hope of getting out. Natsumi snickered to herself, before sliding down his body. Sato continued to work on his perky bud, using her left hand to brush over the other.

Natsumi started fiddling with his belt, her small hands occasionally brushing over Hajime's obvious bulge. With every movement like this, Hajime grunted cutely, trying his best to stay calm. When Natsumi had finished, she slid the belt out, and handed it to Sato.  
"Hm... I have a fun idea!" she giggled, before hastily sliding down the last of Hajime's clothing. He gasped at the sudden movement, his erection popping up. Natsumi began working on her own lower-half, removing her skirt and placing it delicately on the desk. She was left in only her pink lingerie, a pair that she was very proud to show off to Hajime. If she was being honest, she was only here for Hajime, and felt generous, so she was bringing Sato along for the ride.  
"Like what you see, Haji?" the girl teased, noticing Hajime's staring. She was getting quite wet, her panties moderately drenched in her liquids. It was getting quite uncomfortable, so she dropped them to her ankle, a small condom packet falling out beside it. Sato didn't know it was in there, but couldn't say she was surprised. Natsumi was just the type of girl to be prepared for sex at any moment.  
"Alright, Sako. While I'm riding Hajime, you're gonna whip me with his belt, ok?" she said, whilst opening the packet. She pulled out the rubber ring, and started rolling it onto Hajime's length. Sato looked at the belt, then at Hajime's simultaneously horrified and aroused facial expression. Sato wasn't surprised that Natsumi was this... weird, but it still shocked her that such a request came from nowhere. Natsumi climbed on top of the desk, lining herself up with Hajime's tip poking at her entrance.  
"Wait, Natsumi, I don't-"  
"Here I come!" the girl chimed, pushing herself down. She grunted and groaned, but after some adjustment, she began to bounce. She unclipped her bra, the garment falling onto Hajime, then onto the floor. Her sizable breasts bounced with her, right in front of Hajime's face, the helpless boy squirming below her. Natsumi had her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a tired puppy, one that was moaning constantly. Sato had another look at the belt, before mouthing 'Sorry' to Hajime. She whipped Natsumi's ass, her howling from underneath.  
"Is that all you got, S-Sato? Harder!" she demanded, bobbing herself faster and faster. Sato sighed, before raising the belt high and bringing it back down with full force, making a clapping noise as it hit its target. Natsumi groaned from underneath, Hajime starting to sweat a bit.  
"Oooh, I'm so close, Hajime! Sato, keep going, you weakling!" she snapped, grinding herself a bit before continuing to bounce. Sato shook her head once again, before the belt clapped her yet again. With a final grunt, Natsumi had squirted all over the rubber rolled over Hajime's length, said boy lying on the table, breathing heavily. Natsumi got off, and snickered.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that, Haji?" she teased. Hajime shook his head no.  
"Wow, how offensive. What, do you wanna fuck with Sa-toe instead?" she teased, sitting back on a desk.  
"Well... y-yes, actually." he mumbled, gaining a surprised reaction from both Natsumi and Sato.  
"As if she could do any better..." she muttered, folding her arms across her bare chest. Hajime glanced over at a blushing Sato, looking away from him, still wearing all her clothes.  
"I mean... if she wants to, that is..." he mumbles, and Sato can almost feel the blush on his face. She slowly turns around, and smiles.  
"Only... if you'll be gentle." she jokes, getting a small chuckle from Hajime. Natsumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was her lover about to have sex with another woman, they were all awkward and flirty! She started to complain, but was ignored, which annoyed her even more.

Sato slowly made her way over to Hajime, who was attempting to sit up. Sato reached her hands out to grab him, and pulled him up, a bit too powerfully. They were touching, Hajime's shirtless body rubbing against Sato's breasts. The pair began to blush again.  
"Can I... uh..." Hajime placed his fingers on the ribbon of Sato's shirt. With a nod of approval from the girl, he untied it, and placed it on the table of clothes, some of which were dangling off the edge. They both worked on her buttons, Hajime from the top and Sato from the bottom. They met at the middle, bumping hands and blushing. When the final one had been released, she was able to slide off the shirt with eyes. Hajime wrapped his arms around her and reached for her bra strap. He looked at Sato for approval, and was met with a nod. He unclipped the strap, and caught it before it would fall. He slowly removed it with shaky hands, letting the girls breasts fall out. Hajime couldn't help but stare, and couldn't control it when his hands reached out to touch them. Sato flushed a dark shade of red, eyes darting anywhere else in the room. Hajime's hands finally touched them, fingers tracing around their curves. He led two fingers to play with her bright pink buds, the girl moaning from his magical touch. She felt so dirty, but she didn't really care right now. She let Hajime fondle her chest, occasionally groping for the squeaks that Sato let out. He moved down her form, dipping his fingers under her short skirt. The girl almost jumped, but tried her best to stay calm. Hajime dropped the garment to her ankles, leaving her in her olive green panties. It was kind of embarrassing for Sato, having Hajime (and Natsumi, even though Sato had forgotten about her for the time being) see her in such an exposed state. Hajime rubbed four fingers over her soaking clit, still covered by her underwear. Her wetness soaked the boys hand, him wiping it on his bare leg before removing her undergarments all together. Hajime stepped off the desk, standing up right in front of the bare girl before him. He approached her slowly, Sato finding it most comfortable to lean back on a desk as Hajime got closer to her. Their crotches were eventually touching, Hajime's tip poking in at Sato's sex, earning a cute groan from her. Hajime blushed yet again, foiling the whole 'act tough' thing he had going on.

Hajime had to look multiple times up at Sato's face for any signs of discomfort. She was trying to tell him it was alright with facial expressions, but clearly he wasn't getting the message. After an excruciating amount of time, Hajime had barely entered the girl, diving in deeper by the second, slowly. Sato was fed up of his slow advances, so she grabbed his ass and pushed him in. It hurt her, but it was worth it to get the message across to Hajime. Once he realised, he started to move, starting at a rather quick pace. Sato took a quick glance around the room, only remembering Natsumi's presence when she saw her. Natsumi had aligned her fingers at her owned clit, and pushed them inside, beginning to please herself. Sato groaned, both from the sight and Hajime pushing into her. Natsumi joined the ensemble of moans, Hajime thrusting even faster than before. Sato bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood. She took many deep breaths, but nothing could stop it. With a final grunt, she let her seed out onto Hajime's covered cock. After coming down from her high, she began breathing heavily, Hajime sloppily pulling out. He cringed at the soaked rubbed, sliding it off and throwing it in the nearby trash can. Natsumi had also reached her orgasm, her fingers being drenched in her liquid. She wiped the juices off on Sato's dress, but at this point, she didn't care.

Sato got back into her clothes, as did the other two. Hajime was first, and waited at the door for the pair. Sato was next, walking to the door. She looked into Hajime's eyes, before yanking his tie to pull him down to her, kissing him harshly on the lips. With a smile, she left the room.

Natsumi tried doing the same, pulling his tie a little to hard to the point he fell on the floor. Natsumi panicked, and ran out. Hajime got up, rubbing the cheek that he landed on. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi how was this terrible not surprised. Anyway, sorry this one took so long, I was busy with other oneshots but hey here this is. Next will be Kaede x Kokichi x Shuichi requested by someone in the comments oops cant remember your name sorry then I'll work on the new NSFW fic. It'll be really sinful so read with caution. Anyway, thanks for reading, have a good day/night/whatever.


	17. End this Together - Kaede x Shuichi x Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of neglecting her health, Kaede finds it necessary to sneak out and drink something, anything. She ran into the two people she wanted to see most... but at the same time, didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Hooray! I hope you enjoy it I spent quite some time on this. This was a request btw.

Kaede was tired. Well, that was one way to put it. She was lacking almost all basic needs of survival, food, water, sleep, while juggling this entire killing game with it. Thankfully, she shared this job with her two boyfriends, Shuichi and Kokichi.

Shuichi was the first person Kaede met when she arrived at this horrendous place, the same going for Shuichi. When they appeared in front of the rest of the group, they were immediately deemed suspicious, by all except one. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, was a lot more polite and sincere than he appeared to be. His flamboyant and irritating demeanour was all a façade for reasons god only knows, but in front of Kaede and Shuichi, he acted like an everyday person, kind, caring and easy to talk to. The three had decided to form an allegiance to stop the 'mastermind,' a person they'd heard a lot about barring their identity. Kokichi had a board set up in his dorm listing all of the students, and how Kokichi deemed them. They didn't have many leads, aside from Korekiyo, who was captioned 'creepy,' and Rantaro, who couldn't remember his talent, which was obviously suspicious.

During their time, they'd gained the trust of the other students, and gave them many 'hope must win' talks, which were listened to by most. They'd learned a lot about the other students, but hadn't really collected any more information about the person behind it all. All this, and they'd still managed to keep their team a secret for the most part.

Through their endeavours, the trio had gotten closer. They became good friends, which soon escalated into something more. It was awkward to confront at first, but they eventually figured their feelings out and got into a relationship. They spent almost all their time together, whether it be discussing the game, their piers, or simply spending quality time with each other.

Lately, Kaede had been focusing a lot more on the game than she had on her relationship. Ever since Miu had made an attempt to murder Rantaro, she'd been out making sure this didn't happen. She started to neglect her needs, and her boyfriends. They'd often visit her dorm to check on her, but she'd always respond with a quick answer, and sometimes, no answer at all. The only person she had seen in the past week is Kirumi, who would bring her trays of food and drinks. She just sat on her bed, occasionally getting up to cry, before lying back down. 

During this particular night, she was feeling unbearable hungry and thirsty. She didn't want to leave her room at this particular time at night, in fear she might get attacked. But she simply couldn't bare the pain. Her dishes were stacking up near her door, and many pieces of paper had been slid under her door, ones that could be from any of Kaede's piers, but most likely Shuichi or Kokichi. Giving into her urges, she got up, almost to immediately topple over. After gaining her balance, she stumbled over to the door, stepping all over the many notes on her floor. She cautiously walked to the cafeteria, scared to turn corners and open doors. She'd finally traversed the dark corridors to reach the cafeteria. She entered, and wasn't surprised to find she was the only one there. She walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Water, panta, and other cold beverages rested inside, ones which Kaede quickly grabbed. She drank straight from the bottle, not caring if anyone else had taken drinks out of them. When she'd finished her big drink, she put down the bottle, and shut the fridge. She took a deep breath, before preparing to leave. Before she could, however, she felt something from behind. Two pairs of arms had wrapped around her, and she could tell who they were  from the sleeves. When they'd let go, she turned around, and hugged them back. It felt so nice to be embraced in their arms, and definitely relieved the stress a bit. They all stayed silent. They held hands as they walked back to the dorms, Kaede's in particular. The two boys followed her inside, with permission of course. They looked at the notes they had sent, before glancing at the empty plates and glasses. Kaede sat down on her bed, and patted the two spots next to her. The two boys ran to her side, and began snuggling. Their heads rested on her shoulders, they reached their arms around her waist.

Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. The trio just sat together for hours, enjoying the embrace. Kokichi seemed to have fallen asleep, and Kaede was going to join him soon. She tucked her head into Shuichi's chest, before shutting her eyes. Shuichi rested his head on top of hers, still holding her close.

* * *

 

The three woke up, in the same position. Kaede would have a lot of explaining to do. They all sat up, Shuichi and Kokichi shifting positions to face the girl. Shuichi was the first to speak.

"What have you been up to...?" he asked, almost nervously. Kaede swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Stressing..." she said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck. She glanced at the dishes.  
"Stressing, staying up... missing you two..." she said, blushing lightly. Kokichi moved forward to lie down in her lap. Kaede played with his luscious purple locks as she always did. Shuichi sat next to her, and shifted the smaller boys head to the middle. The two sat in silence again, this time cut off by Kokichi.  
"You shouldn't have cut yourself off from us, Aka-chan. Shui-kun and I have been worried sick about you, y'know." he said, fiddling with his fingers. Kaede just nodded, even if Kokichi couldn't see it.  
"Look how much better you are already, just from seeing us." Shuichi said, his slender fingers running through Kokichi's hair to meet Kaede's hand. She held his, using the other to continue stroking Kokichi's hair. Said boy suddenly sat up, only to crawl up onto Kaede's lap, sitting with his legs wrapped around her waist. The movement surprised her, even more so when Kokichi began to nibble on her ear.

  
"I've missed you, Aka-chan. I want you to... touch me." he whispered, before resuming his nibbles. Kaede glanced over at Shuichi, who looked fascinated by Kokichi's boldness. Kaede wasn't going to lie; she needed something like that right now. So she was happy to grant Kokichi's wish. She reached down to his crotch, and started to palm the boy through his pants. Kokichi hummed in approval, moving down slightly to bite and suck on her earlobe. Kaede groaned in delight, her smooth hands undoing the bottom two button of Kokichi's jumpsuit, just enough space to slip her hand through. She pulled Kokichi closer, stroking his obvious erection through his undergarments. Kaede was feeling really good right now, and that feeling was multiplied when Shuichi came and joined the party. 

He began working on the other earlobe, chewing and sucking hard. Kaede considered it unfair to not give him the same treatment, so she used her free hand to unzip his fly and duck her hand in. She began giving Kokichi's treatment to Shuichi, grasping his cock through his boxers. Kokichi reached his hands into his own pants, shuffling out of his boxers to set his dick free. He poked it through the small hole in his jumpsuit, letting Kaede stroke it up and down. Shuichi did the same, letting his length peek out of his fly. Kaede pulled the boys even closer than before, managing to move her hands faster and faster. As all of this was happening, the two boys moved down to her neck and started placing their bites there. Her ears were quite bruised and wet, seeing as they just came out of the boys mouths. Kaede let out a cute grunt, beginning to slow down her motions. Kokichi grabbed her wrists and started pushing and pulling, insinuating her to go faster. She listened, picking the pace back up. Shuichi groaned in her grasp, the noise sending shivers down Kaede's neck all throughout her body. Shuichi's moans seemed louder than Kokichi's, and it showed, too, as he was the first to cum, spilling all over Kaede's hand. She redacted it, focusing fully on helping Kokichi reach is orgasm. She managed to pick the light boy up and lay him across her lap, giving her easy access to his dick. She stroked faster than before, the boy squinting his eyes and gripping onto her skirt. His whole body twitched, before the white liquid burst out of the tip, the once erect cock returning to its former flaccid state. Kokichi took a deep breath, and hid his dick back in his jumpsuit, pulling up his undergarments. Shuichi had already done this, and was back to cuddling Kaede. Once Kokichi had dealt with his problem, he did the same.

A few hours went by, and the trio once again sat in silence, not moving a muscle. Kaede found herself almost falling asleep on multiple occasions, but tried her hardest to keep herself up. It was Shuichi who finally broke the silence.  
"We should get something to eat." he suggested. Kaede liked the idea, but at the same time, she felt so nice in the arms of her lovers. She never wanted to get up. But alas, she had to. The three walked out together, headed for the cafeteria. When they entered, they saw most of their classmates sitting, eating and talking. They all looked over at the trio, mainly taking notice of Kaede. Everyone just stared for a bit, and she simply waved. Kirumi rushed over to her with a plate of food and a glass of water, giving the same to Kokichi and Shuichi. They all sat down together, Kaede poking her food with a fork before giving it a go. She hadn't tasted warm food in a while, so she was eating quite quickly. Everyone took notice of this, and seemed to just stare. But Kaede didn't care. She continued to scoff down the plate in front of her, finishing in only a matter of minutes. She looked up, and then noticed the stares she was getting. Her face flushed a deep shade of red.  
"W-What?" she sputtered, awkwardly shuffling further back in her chair. The whole table was silent for a while. Some people would occasionally open their mouths but close them right after.  
"So... are you alright?" Kaito finally broke the silence, still digging into his food. Kaede looked at Kokichi, then Shuichi, before taking a deep breath.  
"I'm fine, I guess. Don't worry about me." Kaede huffed, looking down at her lap. Maki shook her head.  
"You were sitting in your room for quite a while. You could've been dead for all we knew." she said, her tone as harsh as always. For some reason, Kaede felt like crying. She didn't know why, she just did. She sniffed quite loudly, before getting up.  
"I'm... gonna head off now." she mumbled, pushing her chair in and beginning the walk back to her dormitory. Kaede felt two separate tears fall down her face. She felt kind of pathetic crying over an unknown reason. Perhaps she just felt lonely? Well, when Shuichi caught up to her, she didn't. He grabbed her hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." he whispered, but it just made Kaede cry more. The two shared a long hug right in the middle of the corridor, Shuichi parting with her only to wipe her tears, before going back in. Once Kaede had calmed down a little, Shuichi led her back to his dorm. She simply sat on his bed, and watched as Shuichi removed his hat and placed it on the desk, before sitting down next to her. It didn't take long for the pair to begin kissing. Shuichi placed his leg over Kaede's lap, continuing to kiss her with passion. His tongue slipped through her plush lips, exploring the wet crevice. Shuichi carefully laid Kaede down on his bed, giving him easy access to her body. He undid the buttons of her vest, before removing it entirely. He held Kaede's cheek in his left hand, continuing to undress her. He used one hand to undo the buttons of her white vest.

Kaede wasn't going to lie, she was a bit confused. She didn't know what to do in this situation. She decided to just do  what Shuichi was doing, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Their arms collided in an awkward mess, making Kaede blush heavily. The lust and intensity of this situation could've made Kaede melt into a pile on the floor, but she tried her hardest not to. Her hands fumbled with the boys many buttons, a sigh of relief escaping her when she was finally able to remove it. The same was true for Shuichi; he had just finished on Kaede's shirt, and was sliding it off her arms. The two sat there, shirtless. It was quite awkward, and became even more awkward when Shuichi stopped kissing her. The pair were both blushing furiously, unsure of what to do next. Kaede took initiative by reaching over for the boys trousers, unzipping the fly, and slowly sliding them off when they were loose. Shuichi couldn't help but find the girls action cute, his face reddening even more than it was before. Once Kaede has slid his pants off, she went back up to start kissing Shuichi. Said boy was surprised by Kaede's dominance as of right now, but it was most certainly welcome. 

Shuichi fiddled with her pink bra-strap, before the lacy pink garment fell from her chest. She jumped a bit, the article falling onto her lap, then onto the floor. Shuichi could only stare at her chest, Kaede quickly covering it up. The detective reached his hands out, and began fondling them. Kaede slowly removed her arms blocking her breasts, putting her hands on Shuichi's boxers and beginning to tug on them. Shuichi gave her a reassuring look, not that Kaede wasn't going to strip him naked anyway. Once the garment was loose, it fell to his ankles, and stayed there.

Shuichi's thumbs drew circles over the pianists perky pink buds. The girl was groaning uncontrollably, tiredly reaching for Shuichi's member. His arms, in an odd position, were blocking Kaede from her goal. She whined like a baby without its bottle, which Shuichi took notice of.  
"Are you alright, Kaede? We can... stop if you're uncomfortable." he offered, slowly beginning to retract his hands. Kaede caught them before they were too far away, and placed them back.  
"I-I must be a l-little tired, but... there's always t-time for this..." she managed to stutter back, despite her sleepiness. The nights with her boyfriends had been the only sleep she'd gotten in her whole 'social blackout' phase, and the tiredness was now beginning to get to her. Shuichi shrugged it off, but instead of continuing to play with the girls breasts, he trailed down her body. Playing with her pale white skin and slender curves, Kaede moaned under his magic touch. She wanted him so bad, especially before she fell asleep. Kaede was finally able to reach Shuichi's cock, said boy halting when a single fingernail touched his length. Kaede giggled cutely, Shuichi taking a deep breath and continuing.

Kaede slowly stroked the length, almost too slow, Shuichi becoming a hot mess at the touch. He tried his best to please Kaede, and had his chance when he reached her skirt. The girl jumped, but was soon relaxed by Shuichi's hand in hers, and began to stroke peacefully. The plaid skirt was removed, leaving her almost bare in nothing but her pink panties. Shuichi giggled to himself at the sight of Kaede, face flushed, looking like she wanted to dive under the covers of the bed and hide forever. Kaede noticed his stare, and looked away.  
"You're giving me that look..." she whimpered, puffing her cheeks. Shuichi couldn't help but audibly laugh at her, in a nice way of course. Kaede brought herself to look back, and wound up laughing at herself. The two got back on track, Kaede continuing to stroke the boy. Shuichi twirled his fingers underneath the thin material of the girls undergarments, hastily pulling them down. Kaede shivered at the cold air hitting her finally bare skin. Finally, the two were completely nude, staring into each others eyes.

"W-What do we d-d-do now?" Shuichi asked nervously, playing with his fingers. Kaede got up, and looked inside one of the boys desk drawers. As she suspected, a pack of six condoms and a bottle of lube rolled around inside, with a note from Monokuma, which Kaede didn't even need to read to know that it said something along the lines of 'Stay safe, we don't want anymore children running around!' Kaede grabbed the collection of items from the drawer, leaving the note. Shuichi tilted his head, probably wondering how Kaede knew about the items.  
"...All the girls got tampons in their drawers... I just assumed the boys would get something similar." she explained. Shuichi simply nodded, despite not really understanding what Kaede meant.

Kaede was fast to rip off one side of the condom packet, taking out the rubber ring lying inside. She stretched it out, and placed it over the boys erection, rolling it down with to the base. Shuichi grunted cutely, lightly squeezing the bedsheets under him. Kaede noticed this, and chuckled to herself.  
"K-Kaede, you seem pretty tired... are you sure-"  
"Shuichi... I'm sad. Please..." she whimpered, holding onto his leg. Shuichi involuntarily opened his mouth and nodded weakly. He didn't want to hurt Kaede, so he was going to be careful. Kaede stood in front of him, awaiting Shuichi's next move. He slowly lowered the girl down... carefully... his efforts were deemed pointless when Kaede lunged forward, Shuichi going into the girl whether he wanted to or not. They both let out ugly screeches. Shuichi eventually got over it, but Kaede was still in quite a lot of pain. Shuichi waited for her to adjust, until the groaning had settled. When this point was reached, Shuichi slowly began thrusting. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to please her too. He didn't want to go too far, but he wanted to go as far as possible too.  
"Sh-Shuichi... c-come on, I can t-t-take it..." she groaned, breath heavy in Shuichi's ear. The boy gulped yet again, before obeying her wish. He began going at it faster, slowing down at any signs of pain or disapproval from the girl. When it was clear she wanted more, he gave her more. Shuichi had always been good at reading people, and during a moment of intimacy like this, it was no different.   
"Hnngh... Shuichi... g-gonna... keep g-going..." the girl mumbled, hands clasped tight around Shuichi's shoulders. 

Shuichi continued to push, determined to make his girlfriend happy. Said girlfriend was getting more sleepy by the second, and she wanted Shuichi to finish the job before she fell asleep. With a last push, the girl squealed, releasing her sticky seed onto the rubber rolled over the detectives cock. She then slouched her head over his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly after the high. Shuichi ran his fingers through her hair, and slowly pulled out. The girl grunted and shifted a bit, but was in too deep of a sleep to care to much. Shuichi got some tissues from his desk and cleaned up the small mess over her crotch, trying hard not to wake her up. His plan worked, and soon enough, she was peacefully laying on the bed, snoring in such an adorable way. Shuichi couldn't help but stare at how adorably she snuggled into the sheets, her face occasionally scrunching up. Once Shuichi had snapped out of his trance, he cleaned himself up, before hopping into the bed next to the girl.

* * *

 

 **"Shuichi!"**  the boy jumped when he heard his name screamed. He looked around the dorm room... he was still there with Kaede. Someone was still at the door, and it sounded like Kokichi. But, as he wasn't wearing anything, he wanted to make sure.  
"Who is it?" he asked. His intuition was correct, Kokichi answered back with his own name. Shuichi hastily opened the door, pulled the boy in by his neckerchief, and slammed the door shut. Once Kokichi had recovered from his shocked state, he looked over at his boyfriend, and saw him nude. He wasn't 'scared,' as such, just surprised.  
"Oh... Shui, have you been playing with yourself again? Do you need a little help?" Kokichi asked flirtatiously, slowly walking over to the detective. Shuichi shook his head, and pointed at the slumbering Kaede. Kokichi nodded in realization, before slowly walking over to the girl. Shuichi followed. He saw Kokichi brush a strand of hair out of her eye, before sitting down next to her. Shuichi did the same.

"We're gonna get out of here, Shui. All three of us." he said, not taking his gaze away from the pianist. All Shuichi would do was nod in agreement.  
"Then... we'll get married, and grow old together, and-"  
"Woah, Kokichi... don't think that far into the future..." Shuichi chuckled, ruffling his own hair a bit.  
"I know... I just... get so happy when I think about us... obviously the circumstances aren't great... but I know we can get through it if we stick together." he said, taking a deep breath in. Shuichi found himself laughing again at the cliché 'quote,' but... he was right. They were all going to get out together.  
"Uh, anyway... Monokuma wants us all in the gym." he said. Shuichi sighed, and nodded.  
"Get Kaede up for me, will you?" he asked, getting up to put his own clothes back on. Kokichi did just that, likely shaking the girl until she lazily opened her eyes, batting her lashes to get the sleep out. She smiled at the sight of Kokichi, but frowned when he told her the news. She reluctantly got out of the bed, and began collecting her own clothes.  
"Did you guys... do it without me?" Kokichi whines, noticing that both of them were nude. Shuichi blushed at the memory.  
"Yeah, sorry... we just got... caught up in the moment, I guess." Kaede reasoned, trying her best not to hurt Kokichi's feelings. Said boy sighed, before nodding his head.  
"Eh, it's alright! I'll just have to exclude Shui next time!" he joked, helping the pair collect their clothes. When they were all dressed and ready, they headed off for the gym. None of them wanted to go, but they were really left with no choice. 

"What in hells name took you three so long?" Monokuma bellowed, his whole body red. The trio all awkwardly blushed, before blending in with the rest of the group.  
"In fact, what's taking all of you so long? There has been 0 murders so far! Zero! Zilch!" the bear fumed, albeit not very threatening.  
"Gonta never kill! Gentlemen don't kill!" the entomologist retorted, standing in front of the group. Monokuma shook his head.  
"I don't think I'm asking for too much, eh? Just kill someone, and you get to leave! Simple as that!" the bear thought out loud, pacing back and fourth.  
"You cant justify murder like that! No matter how much time passes, nobody will be stupid enough to kill!" Kaede yelled, although she didn't even manage to get the bears attention. Suddenly, Monokuma's head perked up, and he stopped pacing.

"That's it! Thank you, my darling Kaede." Monokuma smiled, before standing directly in front of the students.  
"You now have 72 hours to commit a murder. If nobody does, I'll unleash an army of Minikuma's to tear you limb from limb!" the bear announced, cackling evilly afterwards. He then left, leaving behind 16 shocked students. Kaede couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for the incident. If she hadn't of mentioned the word 'time,' this terrible motive wouldn't have came to be. Nobody else seemed to care, if they even noticed. They were too busy panicking over their lives. After some time, people started leaving the gym. Shuichi and Kokichi were leaving together, so Kaede saw no harm in following them. 

\---

70 hours had passed. Still no murders. In less than two hours, all 16 students would be killed, and Monokuma made sure the students knew. Obviously, pressure was on Kaede, Shuichi and Kokichi, as they were the ones keeping the group in check. They had decided on finding the mastermind and getting out of the horrendous killing game. Shuichi and Kokichi hoped that exposing the mastermind would be enough to leave the dastardly place. Kaede, however, knew that wouldn't be enough. She planned to murder the mastermind. Not only would it almost guarantee their way out, but it would also be the ultimate revenge for putting her and everyone else through the killing game. Shuichi had devised a plan to find the mastermind, so Kaede would use that to murder.

Shuichi and Kaede went to the warehouse to collect the required materials. Kokichi went to Miu to ask if she could modify cameras. Not the wisest plan, which Kaede had only now realised, but one that would hopefully worked. Shuichi collected a disposable camera, while Kaede was responsible for the security sensor. She was also keeping her eyes peeled for anything she could possibly murder someone with. On the way out of the warehouse, a crate of shotput balls had piqued her attention. She turned her head back to keep an eye on Shuichi, who was looking high and low for the cameras. Not taking her eyes of him, she picked up a ball, and dropped it in her bag. She let out a sigh of relief, before walking over to the exit of the warehouse to wait for Shuichi.

* * *

 

The library. This is where her and Shuichi had found the access pad that showed signs of use. There was undoubtedly something behind that bookcase, something that Kaede could only assume to be the masterminds hideout. Kokichi had returned with the modified cameras, and Shuichi had begun setting some up. Kaede had finished with the security sensor, and had arranged it on the camera closest to the access pad. Kaede had no idea how she was going to set up this murder, but she was going to figure something out. She noticed a vent above a bookcase. She figured she'd start there. She moved the ladder to tower over said bookcase, and climbed to the top. Quite as she could manage, she removed the grate, and laid it inside the shaft. She then began to 'organise' the books on top of the bookcase, all along it to create a path of sorts. She then grabbed some open encyclopedias, and placed them ink-side up on the final bookcase. Once she'd finished, she climbed down, noticing the camera linked to the security sensor right below her trap. She thought about the convenience of that, but brushed it off. She began tampering with it, placing duct tape over the flash button to keep it switched on. Shuichi then called her and Kokichi to head to the 1st floor classroom with him, which they did. The vent seemed to lead from the library to said classroom, another convenience that she didn't have time to consider. Once Kokichi and Kaede had arrived, Shuichi left to watch over another group of students. They had less than one hour and fifteen minutes to find the mastermind... and Kaede had less than one hour and fifteen minutes to kill them.

About five minutes after Kokichi and Kaede had taken refuge in the class, eight of their classmates, including Shuichi, were walking down to the basement. After watching them enter the Game Room, Kokichi walked back into the classroom, and sat down at one of the desks adjacent to Kaede.  
"We're gonna get to leave, Aka-chan! How exciting!" the boy chimed, holding her hand in his. Kaede couldn't help but feel guilty for what she was doing, and Kokichi saying that did not help. She let out a sigh, one that was not meant to be heard. Kokichi noticed, and gave her a puzzled look.  
"Is everything alright, Aka-chan?" he asked, holding her hand tighter. Kaede smiled.  
"Yeah... I'm just thinking is all." she responded. It was a pretty crappy lie, but one that seemed to work regardless.  
"Well, I will admit... I'll kinda miss this place. The place I met two amazing people." the boy suddenly moved his chair millimetres away from Kaede when he'd finished speaking.  
"Two people I'm glad to call my own." he whispered. He let Kaede's hand go, and lunged his arms around her neck, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Kaede found herself hesitating for some reason, but eventually started kissing back. The embrace was heated and definitely full of sexual intent, as displayed by Kokichi, beginning to unbutton the pink vest Kaede wore. Said girl began untying the boys neckerchief, placing it delicately on the table while still roughly kissing her boyfriend. The boy slid her vest off, creating a gap in their embrace. Kaede took this chance to slide down the boys cheekbone, placing small butterfly kisses down his cheek, his chin, down to his neck. That's where she began biting. She tried her hardest to avoid the scars and scratches hidden on his neck, but when she did accidentally brush over them, Kokichi seemed to enjoy the pain. She still didn't want to hurt him, so she still continued to avoid them.

"Oooh, Aka-chan is so caring!" the boy purred, starting to remove his white jumpsuit. Kaede took initiative and began unbuttoning her shirt, trying to match her lovers speed. Once he'd finished with the final button, the suit fell to the ground in a messy pile, leaving the gremlin in his stripy pink and yellow undergarments.

The pianist tried her hardest to force her gaze towards the boys eyes, resisting the urge to be a rude pervert and stare at his crotch. Kokichi noticed this, and found it kind of creepy. He realized what she was trying to do, and laughed about it.  
"Nishishishi. It's alright, Aka-chan! You can look down there if you want!" he teases. He suddenly jolted his body forward, only a little bit of space between the pairs faces.  
"Besides, you'll have your face in there in a bit." he joked. Kaede was a little shocked by the... statement? Phrase? Whatever one would call it. Kokichi just laughed it off, as he always did.  
"Now, my sweet Aka-chan... you're still rather... dressed." he purred, referring to the skirt the girl was wearing. She blushed awkwardly, hands shifting to remove it. She dropped it on top of her shirt, near Kokichi's jumpsuit. Kokichi was pleased with her actions, and began to approach the girl. 

He sat himself on her lap, wrapping his legs around the chair. The near-naked boy started peppering kisses down her neck. He moved down to her shoulders, down to her breasts. Using one hand to hold on and the other to remove her bra, the boy circled Kaede's breasts with his mouth and tongue. The pianist whimpered softly, finding her fingers creeping into the boys boxers, involuntarily. The supreme leader giggled, brushing his coated tongue over one of Kaede's buds. The girl jumped, making Kokichi chuckle yet again. She rolled her eyes, sliding her hands further down his underwear. Once they were down to his knees, they fell to his ankles with ease. Kokichi managed to slide down Kaede's body, continuing to place his lips in every curve and crevice from her hips, stomach, and groin. Kaede squinted her eyes shut, trying her hardest not to yell and scream for more. She didn't have to, as Kokichi was ready to give that to her. He slid down her cute pink panties, taking them off her ankle and twirling it on his finger.

"So cute!" he muttered, intending to fluster Kaede. Said girl shivered, the crisp air of the air-conditioned room finally hitting her soaking core. Kokichi continued with his kisses up her thighs, getting closer and closer to his target. With a final kiss, he had reached the girls entrance, and was slowly brushing his tongue over it. Kaede whimpered and squirmed, the boys tongue doing wonders to her. She jumped when he suddenly slid his tongue in, immediately retracting it after. She breathed deeply, looking away from the action to see the monitor.

The monitor.

Shit, the monitor!

"Kokichi... the camera..." she managed to mutter. Kokichi looked up with confusion.  
"No, silly Aka-chan. We aren't filming a sex-tape." he joked. Kaede had snapped back to her senses.  
"No, the camera! The... the monitor!" she screamed, getting out of the chair and hurrying to redress. Kokichi's eyes widened with realization, and he was next to stand up and pick up his clothes. As Kokichi only wore two garments, he was the first to redress, and he burst out of the room.  
"I'll meet you in the library!" he yelled on his way out. Kaede finished not long after, and began to follow him, picking up her heavy bag on the way out. Her heavy bag. The shotput ball. Remembering her task, she found the ventilation shaft in the wall, and removed the grate. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the shotput ball down the shaft, replacing the grate once done. She picked up her bag, and chased after Kokichi.

She prayed her trap was successful. She prayed the mastermind would be dead, and her, Kokichi and Shuichi could all leave this horrible place forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 5606 words. Pretty impressive for me tbh. Anyway, now I can begin working on my christmas ficlets, then my sinful ones. Yay!  
> Also, I want to start writing about BNHA. I recently began watching it, and I'm really enjoying this. I might start working on a TokoDeku fic soon, so keep your eyes open for that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
